Forandringer
by Sadr
Summary: I Røvernes 6. år sker den berygtede episode med Snape. Efter dette ændrer forholdet mellem Remus og Sirius sig langsomt. Men hvor er de på vej hen, og hvad ønsker de i sidste ende? Foregår i MWPPera, rated PG13 for en sikkerheds skyld.
1. Den Lange Nats Fuldmåne

_Forfatter: Sadr._

_Disclaimer: JKR ejer denne fantastiske verden, og disse gennemførte personer - jeg låner dem kun for at give dem den baggrund og en historie jeg mener de har._

_Advarsel! Denne historie indeholder slash, hvilket betyder at 2 fyrer har noget kørende. Hvis du ikke kan lide det, så lad være at læse denne historie. Selvom du går glip af noget jeg selv mener er helt fantastisk._

_Resumé: Vi følger her Sirius og Remus' historiefra deres 6. år på Hogwartsmed Snape-episoden til Sirius' død i Harry Potters femte år._

_Spoilers: None, for dette er sandheden (i mit hoved).

* * *

_

_1. Den Lange Nats Fuldmåne_

Da Remus slog øjnene op kunne han ikke være i tvivl om at han havde en krop. Hver eneste nervecelle i ham syntes at smerte ulideligt. Et øjeblik lå han bare stille for at vente på at den brændende fornemmelse skulle dø ud, men efter noget der føltes som en evighed opgav han og prøvede at komme op og sidde. Hans muskler skreg i protest. Med en svag stønnen faldt han tilbage i sengen. Hospitalssengen.

Han kendte denne seng som var det hans egen i Gryffindortårnet. Han kendte hver sprække i loftet over hans hoved. Han kendte hver eneste kurve i den tykke stenmur til venstre for ham. Selv himlen udenfor vinduet virkede velkendt. Tanken om hvor mange gange han havde ligget her og samlet kræfter dagen efter fuldmåne tvang et bittert smil frem. Hans fuldmåne-forbandelse.

Fuldmåne. Det var mærkeligt at han ikke kunne huske noget fra denne Forvandling. Siden de andre var blevet Animagi for hans skyld havde hver nat med fuldmåne stået klart frem i hans hukommelse. Men ikke denne nat – det var kun brudstykker. Remus lukkede forpint øjnene og prøvede at huske. Desperat.

_Smerte… stærk smerte… knogler der ændrede form, kroppen den ufrivilligt måtte undergå Forvandlingen… ensomheden… angsten… og så… og så… menneskestemmer, menneskelugt, rovdyret der ønskede at jage og flænse… byttet der forsvandt igen; ud af rækkevidde… et vanvittigt raseri… og igen smerte – en uendelig nat af smerte…_

Først lå han bare lammet. Hans venner ville vide bedre end at dukke op i menneskeskikkelse. De ville være kommet som dyr. Hverken Ormehale, Køter eller Krone var kommet i nat… Og han havde lugtet mennesker – det var han sikker på. To af dem. Men ingen kendte indgangen til det Hylende Hus udover dem. Ingen. Det var deres hemmelighed. Hans hemmelighed.

På den anden side af forhænget lød mumlende samtale. Hans, fra nattens Forvandling, stadig skærpede hørelse gjorde det muligt for ham at opfange et par sætninger.

"Jeg fatter stadig ikke hvad du tænkte på…" Det var James' stemme.

"Jeg har jo sagt…" Sirius.

"I det mindste fik vi afværget det værste… Rektor har også fået ham til at love at tie stille..." James igen.

Remus forstod ikke hvad de sagde. Ordene var klare og forståelige, men han kunne ikke se hvad det alt sammen skulle betyde. Han følte sig smadret – totalt. Alligevel prøvede han endnu engang at komme op at sidde. Denne gang vandt han kampen mod de værkende muskler. Metallet i sengegærdet var dejligt kølende mod hans ryg. Forhænget blev skubbet til side da Madam Pomfrey trådte ind.

"Åh, min ven, du er vågen… det var godt… vi var bange for…" Hun kneb læberne demonstrativt sammen og kastede et blik over skulderen. Remus kunne se Peters ansigt titte frem bag hendes ryg. Da han så Remus var vågen prikkede han James på skulderen. Krone afbrød hurtigt sin lavmælte diskussion med Sirius og vendte sig mod sengen. Remus syntes hans øjne udstrålede en hvis portion angst, hvilket undrede ham. Han havde endnu ikke oplevet James være virkelig bange. Der er noget jeg ikke ved, indså han pludseligt. Der er sket noget i nat…

"Hej Hugtand… hvordan har du det…" James stillede sig ved siden af sengen. Peter stillede sig bag ham. Remus kunne ikke se Sirius nogen steder. Han havde da været der lige før.

"Jeg er smadret… det var en hård måne denne gang…" Han holdt inde og betragtede sine to venner mistænksomt. James kastede et nervøst blik over skulderen. Madam Pomfrey hældte noget eliksir op i en pokal og rakte det til Remus.

"Her, kæreste… drik det, det vil hjælpe…" Hendes kommando tvang hans mistænksomhed væk fra Krone og Ormehale ned til eliksiren. Den stank af rådden tang.

"Det kan De ikke mene, Madam Pomfrey… dette her kan jeg ikke drikke…" Remus gav hende sine mest bedende hundeøjne og håbede det ville bløde hende op. Der lød skridt og han drejede hovedet i tide til at se Peter forsvinde ud gennem døren.

"Vissevasse Hr. Lupin, nu drikker De det der eller jeg bliver nødt til at gøre noget drastisk."

Han sukkede og slugte den slibrige masse i tre slurke. Det smagte næsten værre end det lugtede. Han var ellers efterhånden vant til at de eliksirer han skulle drikke efter fuldmåne aldrig smagte af hverken chokolade eller kedelkager, men dette var slemt. På trods af den kvalme han følte kunne han dog mærke at den havde sin øjeblikkelige virkning. En lun varme bredte sig til alle hans led og mindskede smerterne en del. Han lukkede øjnene træt og hørte sygeplejerskens skridt fortone sig til den anden ende af afdelingen.

"Der er noget galt… hvad er det?" hørte han sig selv spørge. James trak vejret dybt.

"Jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg skal sige det her, Remus…" Bare det at James brugte hans fornavn i stedet for hans kælenavn viste at det var alvorligt. En rædselsvækkende tanke skød igennem ham. Hans hjerte begyndte at banke hurtigt og han følte sig fuldstændig tør i munden selvom han lige havde nedsvælget en hel pokal slibrig eliksir.

"Jeg bed én…" konstaterede Remus lavt. "Hvem?" Han syntes selv at han lød ufattelig rolig. Ikke som en hvis indre var i oprør. Da James ikke svarede, åbnede han øjnene. "Hvem er det? Hvem har jeg inficeret?" gentog han med en stemme der rystede af de mange indestængte følelser.

"Nej… det er ikke det… Du har ikke bidt nogen – bare rolig… det er bare at…" James gik i stå igen og pillede uroligt ved sengetæppet. Remus prøvede virkelig at være tålmodig. Han prøvede virkelig at holde sig selv i ave. Men det var et nytteløst slag.

"James… så sig dog noget… hvad er der?" Denne gang slog hans vrede fuldstændig igennem, og selvom han gjorde alt hvad han kunne for at få sig selv under kontrol igen, kunne han ikke. Ikke denne gang. Alle andre gange, men ikke nu. Her i den rolige, stille hospitalsfløj hvor himlen virkede utrolig blå mod de sterile lagner. Her hvor stilheden gjorde hans rasende udbrud endnu mere højtrystet.

"Remus – han tænkte sig ikke om… han…" James sukkede og så Remus direkte i øjnene. "Han ville jo bare give Snape en lærestreg… få ham til at holde op med at snage i vores ting… i dine hemmeligheder…"

"Snape?" Himlen var ikke blå længere, den var grå. Lige om lidt ville sneen begynde at falde, og julen ville starte. Og intet af det ville være præcis så dejligt som sidste år – eller året før. Eliksiren mærkedes ikke længere til at virke. Hele hans krop var en stor smertensklump. "Var det Snape jeg havde færten af i nat? Men der…" Remus manglede den sidste brik. Som han tænkte nærmere over det, var han ikke engang sikker på at han overhovedet havde lyst til at vide det. "Hvordan kom han forbi Slagpoplen? Det er da kun jer og lærerne som…" Svaret kom af sig selv. Det kom til Remus som et slag i maven, og han mærkede al luft langsomt sive ud af ham. Jo længere han dvælede ved tanken, jo dybere føltes det hul han blev suget ned i. Det var uvirkeligt i det hele taget bare at tænke det. Som et mareridt. Men James' ansigtsudtryk gjorde ham pinefuldt bevidst om at han havde set den rette sammenhæng.

"Hør nu, Remus… Du kender ham… han tænkte ikke over konsekvenserne… han…" James lagde en beroligende hånd på Remus' knæ og fortsatte inderligt bønfaldende: "Du kender Sirius…"

Remus vidste ikke hvor han skulle se hen. Han vidste ikke hvad han skulle tænke. Om han skulle grine eller græde. Ja, jeg kender Sirius, tænkte han, men det her… det er… Remus kunne ikke finde et ord der dækkede. Hvad var det Sirius havde gjort? Han havde udsat en anden elev for fare bare på grund af en barnlig rivalisering. Tænk hvis… Remus kunne ikke få sig selv til at fortsætte.

"Gå…" var det eneste han sagde til James.

"Jamen…"

"GÅ NU!" Remus råbte ikke. Men den lave knurren der lå under hans ord sagde alt. James nikkede og bakkede ud med Madam Pomfreys misbilligende høgeøjne i nakken. Da døren havde lukket sig bag ham kom hun hen til Remus.

"Har du det godt, min ven?"

Remus nikkede. Ja, han havde det _helt_ fint. Han var helt på det rene med at en af hans bedste venner havde solgt ud af hans dybeste hemmelighed for at få hævn over en anden. Over Snape. _Snape_.

En rysten gik igennem ham da han indså hvad dette betød. I morgen, når Snape var kommet sig over det første chok, ville hele skolen vide det. Vide at han var en varulv. Og så var det slut for ham. Forældre ville begynde at skrive ind og forlange at han blev smidt ud. Selv Dumbledore, al hans visdom og magt til trods, ville ikke kunne lade ham blive med alle forældre imod sig. Ikke mere Hogwarts. Ikke for ham.

Remus genkendte den brændende fornemmelse bag øjnene som tårer – ja, hvis han ikke vidste bedre ville han tro det var et hulk der undslap hans tæt sammenpressede læber. Men Remus kendte sig selv godt. Han havde ikke grædt siden den aften hans venner i andet år havde konfronteret ham med deres viden. Siden den nat han havde måttet erkende sandheden for dem, og de havde beholdt ham under deres fælles vinger i stedet for at støde ham bort, havde han ikke en eneste gang overgivet sig til noget der kunne sammenlignes med gråd. Mest fordi det ikke havde været nødvendigt. Og dette her skulle ikke få ham til gøre det.

"Hvorfor, Sirius?" hviskede han frem for sig før han lod sig glide ned i liggende stilling. "Hvorfor?"

Vinduet tillod et stykke af den mørke nattehimmel at være synlig for Remus da han vågnede igen. Et tungt skydække skjulte de fleste af stjernerne, men en enkelt tittede frem ude i vinduets kant. Et stykke tid lå han bare og stirrede på dens konstante blinken og prøvede at regne ud hvad det var for en stjerne. Uden nogle andre himmelobjekter at navigere efter virkede det som en umulig opgave. Egentlig var han jo også ligeglad med hvad det var for en stjerne. Astronomi var ikke ligefrem hans yndlingsfag. Han brød sig mindre om det end om Eliksirer, hvilket sagde en del. Det var som en dobbeltforbandelse at blive tvunget til at holde øje med himlen nat efter nat, når alt han kunne se der var månen.

Pludselig blev Remus opmærksom på en tung vejrtrækning ikke langt fra hans seng. Han vendte sig, så forsigtigt som det var muligt, om på siden. Hans muskler værkede stadig. Måske endda værre end før, nu hvor eliksirens virkning var aftaget. Det var Sirius. Det svage månelys fra vinduet spillede i den anden drengs sorte hår og gav det et blåligt skær. Han sad i en afslappet stilling i en stol ved siden af sengen med armene over kors og fødderne lagt til rette på det yderste af sengebordets kant, og hovedet hvilende let mod væggen.

Remus sukkede og rejste sig langsomt op. Benene rystede en smule under ham. Hurtigt greb han fat i sengegærdet og stod stille for at genfinde balancen. Det var længe siden en af hans Forvandlinger havde været så kraftdrænende.

Nu hvor han stod tættere på, kunne han skelne Sirius' ansigtstræk. Den anden drengs bryn var trukket sammen. Munden en smal streg. Hans ansigt udstrålede ikke den barnlige fred Remus vidste Sirius ellers sov med; der var kun bekymring og anspændthed at finde. En lok af hans hår hvilede mod hans kind. Remus strøg det blidt tilbage med en anelse af et smil om læberne. Sirius' tog et dybt åndedrag. Men pludselig trådte Remus et par snublende skridt tilbage, for erkendelsen af nattens begivenheder ramte ham hårdt:

_To mennesker. To byttedyr. Lige der på den anden side. Ulven sneg sig frem mod udgangen. Byttedyrene var ophidsede, kunne den høre. Så lød der et overrasket råb, og alt Ulven nåede at se før menneskene forsvandt op fra jordgangen var deres blafrende kapper. Dens snerren blev til et vredt hyl... der senere blev til rivende klør i dens eget skind – tænder der bed sig fast i i forvejen stærkt blødende sår. _

_Den lange, kolde fuldmånenat uden nogen fra hans flok. Kun med en svag fært af menneske hængende i luften som selskab. En lugt der var nok til at drive Varulven til vanvid._

Remus blinkede overrasket med øjnene. Scenariet havde stået så klart for hans indre blik som var det igen fuldmåne. Som var han atter engang det frådende monster.

Sengen knirkede klagende da han satte sig tungt på kanten og skjulte ansigtet i hænderne.

Fodtrin nærmede sig langsomt og listende. Remus blev siddende. Han havde ikke overskud til at flytte sig. Han prøvede ikke at tænke på noget. Prøvede ikke at tænke på at der ville komme en morgen hvor han var tvunget til at gå ned i Storsalen og hører al snak forstumme. Prøvede at undgå at tænke på hvad der var sket hvis ikke Snape var blevet forhindret i at nå helt ind i huset… Tanken lammede ham. Han lod sin vejrtrækning blive langsom og dyb for at skjule hvor panikslagen han følte sig, imens han håbede fodtrinene snart ville fortone sig igen. Det gjorde de ikke. I stedet stoppede de tæt ved ham.

"Sirius… Køter, vågn op." Det var James. Remus kunne ikke se hans ben igennem fingrene, så han havde formodentligt sin Usynlighedskappe på. Der lød en skraben af stoleben mod stengulvet da Sirius rettede sig op.

"Hvad?" spurgte Sirius søvndrukkent. Da han så der ingen var, kom han dog hurtigt på benene. "Er der sket noget med ham? Er han…?"

Der var stille lidt og Remus kunne føle deres øjne hvile på ham. Han blev siddende som forstenet på sengekanten. Han havde ikke lyst til at tale med dem. Ingen af dem. Han kunne føle en begyndende hovedpine i tindingerne på grund af hans hårdt spændte kæber. Han lod stædigt blikket blive ved det brunsorte der var hans håndflader.

"Klokken er 3 om natten, Køter… skrub nu i seng med dig… vi kan vist stadig mase os sammen under Kappen…" James' betoning var forhåbningsfuld og lokkende.

"Han sover ikke, Krone… det kan jeg se… Måske skulle jeg prøve at tale med ham…"

Alle Remus' muskler spændtes da han hørte Sirius nærme sig. Skridtene stoppede endnu et stykke fra ham. Ikke fordi han følte sig mere sikker af den grund. Han følte sig som en hjort der var parat til at flygte ved det mindste tegn på angreb. Det plejede ellers at være Peter der agerede byttedyr. Og hjorten var James' rolle.

"Nej, lad ham være, Sirius. Du kan tale med ham i morgen – hvis han vil…" James' stemme var knap en hvisken. Noget der kunne minde om en irriteret knurren var Sirius' eneste svar. Krone lod sig ikke skræmme. Han fortsatte lavt og intenst: "Gør nu ikke noget overilet… det _har_ du allerede prøvet…" Remus kunne høre bebrejdelsen i den sidste sætning. Uden tvivl kunne Sirius også for efter få øjeblikke var deres skridt forsvundet.

Han løftede hovedet og mærkede anspændtheden sive ud af sig. Tilbage var kun en overvældende træthed. Det virkede uoverskueligt at der overhovedet var et begreb som "i morgen".

De næste dage i hospitalsfløjen foregik i en tåge for Remus. Han sov. Han vågnede et par enkelte gange om natten eller hvis James og Peter kiggede forbi. Sirius kom ikke igen, hverken om dagen eller om natten. Remus havde ikke overskud til at overveje hvorfor. I det mindste er jeg da fri for at skulle snakke med ham, nåede han at tænke før han atter døsede hen.

Først ved middagstid fredag, 3 dage før jul, kom han rigtig til sig selv igen. Madam Pomfrey tvang ham til at nedsvælge endnu en pokal med den slibrige, ilde smagende eliksir. For første gang siden natten efter fuldmånen følte han sig nogenlunde klar i hovedet.

"Kan jeg gå nu?" spurgte han spagt da pokalen stod tømt på sengebordet.

"Undskyld min ven, hvad sagde du?" Madam Pomfrey virkede oprigtigt forbløffet over hans spørgsmål.

"Jeg skal have pakket mine kufferter – jeg skal hjem til jul…" forklarede Remus og satte sig op. Da han så sig selv i klart dagslys blev han en smule forskrækket. Hans hud virkede næsten gennemsigtig, og han kunne for første gang i umindelige tider tælle sine egne ribben; selv igennem den løsthængende hospitalsskjorte.

"Det er jeg bange for ikke kan lade sig gøre, Hr. Lupin." sagde hun og lagde et nyt omslag på hans venstre arm.

"Jamen – jeg skal da med toget i dag, hvis jeg skal hjem…"

"Jeg mener, _Remus_…" Madam Pomfrey havde vænnet sig til at bruge hans fornavn, nu hvor han var en fast gæst hos hende. "at du nok bliver nødt til at blive på Hogwarts i julen…"

Han sukkede og lænede hovedet tilbage mod den kølige mur bag ham. "Sikke et held der følger mig…" mumlede han sarkastisk.

"Ja, det har vi hørt…" lød det fra døråbningen. Remus åbnede øjnene på klem og så James stå der med sin kost over skulderen. I hans hår sad små snefnug. Han havde åbenbart lige været ude at flyve.

"Gryffindor har da ikke Quidditchttræning før til foråret igen, Krone…" kommenterede Remus tørt.

"Næh, men jeg havde brug for en pause fra Sirius' konstante spørgsmål om dit ve og vel…"

"Åh, så han er faktisk ikke ligeglad – det var da noget nyt…" Det var først nu det gik op for Remus at det faktisk havde såret ham at Sirius ikke havde kigget forbi. Men hvad skulle jeg have sagt til ham, spurgte han sig selv. Jeg ved ikke engang om jeg har lyst til at snakke med ham.

"Hugtand… han tænkte sig virkelig ikke om… det var ikke meningen han ville såre dig…" James kom hen og satte sig på sengekanten. Der dryppede vand fra kostens børster.

"Virkelig, Krone? Det skulle han have tænkt over noget før…" sagde Remus i en blanding af bitterhed og opgivenhed. James svarede ikke, og de to drenge sad et stykke tid i stilhed. Det var nok at skulle tage stilling til hans egne problemer, han havde ikke overskud til også at føle med Sirius' eventuelle kvaler. Hvis der da var nogen sådanne…

"Du ved… nu hvor du er tvunget til at blive her i julen, kunne vi også blive her. Mor og far ville sagtens kunne forstå det…" James' forslag kom forsigtigt.

Remus rystede med det samme på hovedet. "Nej, tag hjem… jeg tror også jeg vil have godt af lige at dampe af… alene…"

James sukkede. "Jeg får ikke fred for Sirius resten af julen, men så har jeg da dig at skyde skylden på, Hugtand." De så på hinanden og udvekslede et skævt smil. Remus var taknemmelig for James' forståelse.

"Men Remus…" indskød Krone da han rejste sig for at gå. Remus forventede der ville komme endnu en undskyldning for hvad Sirius havde gjort. I stedet så vennen sig over skulderen.

"God bedring…"

Remus nikkede. "Tak."

Den eftermiddag stod han afslappet lænet op af vinduets kant og fulgte eleverne med øjnene imens de bevægede sig ned mod Hogsmeade for at komme med Hogwartsekspressen hjem og fejre jul. Han kunne ikke skelne James eller Peter fra de andre. Og han bildte sig selv ind at han slet ikke kiggede efter Sirius. Efterhånden var der kun de sidste efternølere tilbage. Et par stykker begyndte at løbe, og de sidste forsvandt ud af syne. Da grundene igen var tomme, bortset fra et par enkelte grupper 2. års elver der havde sneboldkampe, vendte han opmærksomheden mod sengerækkerne bag ham. Han var den eneste her. Madam Pomfrey kom og kiggede til ham hver anden time. Ellers var han alene. Igen.

Remus havde virkelig troet det var slut med at være alene. Men måske var det bedre sådan, så behøvede man ikke at frygte at blive såret. Ordene "anderledes" og "alene" har mere tilfælles end jeg havde troet, tænkte han med et sarkastisk smil på læberne og tog den bog han var ved at læse med sig hen i sengen.

Remus' krop værkede ikke længere uudholdeligt når han bevægede sig rundt, der var højst en trykkende summen i hans venstre arm hvis han gjorde for pludselige bevægelser. Hvilket han ikke havde gjort siden han havde forladt hospitalsfløjen om morgenen.

Hogwarts og grundene omkring slottet var blevet dækket af nyfalden sne der udviskede sporene fra de elever der var blevet tilbage, og gav det hele et eventyrligt skær. Remus fandt det sært beroligende som nu, bare at sidde i sofaen foran pejsen i Gryffindors opholdsstue uden at lave noget. Med en bog hvilende på knæene og lektier spredt ud på gulvet. Han beskæftigede sig ikke med andet end at lade tankerne vandre, selvom han havde været tvunget til at sætte nogle spærringer op. Indtil nu havde det været næsten muligt ikke at tænke på hvornår han skulle forlade skolen. Eller på hvem der var skyld i at han blev nødt til at holde sine tanker fanget i de samme baner igen og igen.

Fodtrinene narrede ham ikke. McGonagall var på vej. Om lidt ville hun stå foran ham og beordre ham op til en samtale. Enten med hende eller med rektor. Det sidste var det mest sandsynlige. Han sukkede næsten lettet da hun endelig standsede foran ham.

"Rektor ønsker at tale med Dem, Hr. Lupin." sagde hun, da hun havde stået nogle lange minutter ved siden af ham uden at han havde udtrykt nogen form for anerkendelse af hendes tilstedeværelse. Den sædvanlige afstandstagen i hendes stemme var helt væk. Ja, faktisk lød det som en anelse varme der slog imod ham.

Remus rejste sig. "Ja." svarede han ganske enkelt og samlede sine pergamentruller sammen.

De fulgtes ad i stilhed gennem slottets gange. Det her er latterligt, skændte Remus' indre stemme da han for anden gang havde fanget sig selv i at stirre længselsfulgt på de malerier han og professoren passerede – malerier som havde været en del af hans hverdag de sidste 5 og et halvt år. Det er som at gå til sin egen rettergang…

Remus stoppede foran den velkendte gargoil der bevogtede indgangen til Dumbledores kontor. Han huskede tydeligt første gang han var blevet ført op til værelset… Hvor forfærdet han havde været. Men Dumbledore havde slet ikke været skræmmende. Faktisk havde Rektor ikke kunnet sammenlignes med nogen Remus havde mødt før. Han var i en klasse for sig selv.

McGonagall kastede et hastigt blik på ham. "Paddehat." sagde hun så og gargoilen kom til live og tillod dem adgang. Remus løftede spørgende det ene øjenbryn. McGonagall rystede på hovedet med et lille smil om munden. Han afholdt sig fra at spørge.

Dumbledores cirkulære kontor virkede overvældende hver gang, lige meget hvor mange gange Remus havde været der før. Flere af de gamle forstandere øjnede ham nysgerrigt da han trådte ind efterfulgt af Professor McGonagall. Et par stykker af dem hilste venligt på hende og fik et nik tilbage som svar. Dumbledore sad ved sit skrivebord med hagen hvilende i den ene hånd. Det lange sølvgrå skæg forsvandt ned under bordpladen. Han så slet ikke ud til at være til stede. På bordet ved siden af ham lå et stykke gulligt pergament som en forhekset fjerpen dansede ned over i takt med at den skrev. McGonagall hostede diskret. Rektor blinkede et par gange, så rettede han sig op i sin stol.

"Glædelig juleaften…" sagde han med et venligt smil før han nikkede mod stolen foran bordet. Remus hilste ikke tilbage, men satte sig blot ned. Nu med en tung kugle af noget han ikke helt kunne definere hvad var i maven.

"Hr. Snape, Black og Potter har selvfølgelig fortalt os deres version af historien…" begyndte Mcgonagall og stillede sig bag hans stol. Remus rynkede brynene og så op på hende.

"Undskyld professor, men jeg husker ikke så meget fra den nat. Hvad skete der helt præcist?"

McGonagall havde været i gang med at starte endnu en ordstrøm. Nu kneb hun læberne sammen og så overrasket ud. Dumbledore flettede fingrene og bøjede sig en smule frem. Remus følte sig pludselig trykket.

"Hr. Potter, Hr. Black og Hr. Pettigrew har ikke informeret dig om hvad der skete?" Han lød ikke vred, snarere bekymret. Remus rystede på hovedet, fattede sig så og forklarede roligt:

"Nej… vi… jeg har ikke lige været i snakkehumør de første dage her efter fuldmåne, og Peter, James og Sirius er alle taget hjem i julen…" Remus slap Dumbledores vidende blik med øjnene og lod som om Fordelingshatten i virkeligheden var den der fortjente al hans opmærksomhed.

"Hr. Black fortalte Hr. Snape, der øjensynligt var vældigt interesseret i at vide hvor du forsvandt hen hver måned, Hr. Lupin, om hvordan man kommer forbi slagpoplen… Hr. Potter nåede at høre om det før det var for sent og fik slæbt Hr. Snape med ud fra tunnelen." McGonagalls stemme kunne lige så godt have fortalt om en særlig besværlig formular i Forvandling.

Remus sukkede og nikkede – efter hvad James havde sagt virkede det meget sandsynligt… og det var selvfølgelig James der havde forhindret Snape i at komme helt frem til det Hylende Hus og møde den visse død. Han kunne ikke forestille sig at Snape var særlig taknemmelig…

"Hvorfor?" spurgte han pludseligt. Dumbledore nikkede langsomt; overvejende.

"Det eneste vi kunne få Hr. Black til at sige var at han fandt det… underholdende…" Rektor rømmede sig, men slap ikke Remus med blikket. Det blev Remus der i sidste ende afbrød øjenkontakten og så ned på sine hænder.

Selvom han selvfølgelig havde gættet sig til historiens gang, gjorde det ikke mindre ondt at høre det genfortalt sådan her. Han havde kendt Sirius lige siden de startede på Hogwarts. Og oveni det syntes Remus selv han var lidt af en menneskekender. Men dette her; _det_ havde han ikke forudset. Måske kendte han slet ikke Sirius så godt som han troede… Selv den Sirius han kendte; impulsive kortsigtede Sirius, ville ikke finde det morsomt at afsløre Remus' inderste og mørkeste hemmelighed… og slet ikke til Snape… Hvad i alverden fik ham til at gøre det…?

"Hr. Lupin? Remus, lytter du efter?" McGonagalls stemme hev ham ud af hans dystre tanker.

"Undskyld professor… hvad sagde De?" Remus lod hånden glide igennem håret og trak vejret dybt ind for atter engang at samle sig.

"Hr. Snape har lovet at dette ikke slipper ud…" sagde Dumbledore, hvilket fik Remus til at se op. Hurtigt. "Hr. Black har fået en række eftersidninger og en advarsel for sin uansvarlighed. Vi holder ikke dig ansvarlig for noget, Remus."

Selvom klumpen i Remus' hals ikke forsvandt helt, løsnede den sig en del. Han blev ikke holdt ansvarlig. Snape ville ikke kunne sige det videre… "Så jeg får lov til at blive på Hogwarts, professor?" spurgte han med en anelse undren. McGonagall fnyste bag ham.

"Hr. Lupin – jeg ville pure nægte at lade dig blive smidt ud så tæt på dine F.U.T.'er."

"Hvad jeg dog gerne vil have afklaret, før du forlader dette rum, er hvordan Hr. Black i første omgang kunne vide hvordan man kommer forbi Slagpoplen. Og dine andre venner med…" Det muntre glimt der havde været at skimte i Dumbledores øjne indtil nu, var afløst af noget Remus i fortvivlende grad syntes mindede om skuffelse. Han kunne ikke bære tanken om at Dumbledore var skuffet over ham. Ikke den mand der havde givet ham chancen for at leve bare nogenlunde normalt, hans fuldmåneforbandelse til trods.

Langsomt løftede han hovedet og fangede Dumbledores øjne. Manden overfor ham sad afventende; spørgende. Indeni Remus kæmpede to stærke hære en umulig krig. Trangen til at fortælle sandheden og ønsket om at forblive loyal overfor hans venner. Ikke fordi Sirius tænkte et sekund på loyalitet, sagde hans indre stemme bittert.

"Det er fordi…" Noget gjorde ondt indeni ham. Ikke ligesom hans arm der snurrede. Ikke engang en håndgribelig smerte som den han havde følt da han vågnede morgenen efter denne fuldmåne. Det var endda også anderledes end den smerte han havde følt da det gik op for ham hvad Sirius havde gjort. Det var hans hjerte der bankede – hårdt. Jeg kan ikke angive ham, indså han pludseligt. Jeg har ikke engang _rigtig lyst_. Efter nogle tunge sekunders stilhed rettede Remus sig op.

"Det er fordi Sirius har brugt det Hylende Hus til at… imponere de piger han… nu har haft gang i…" En uskyldig hvid løgn – faktisk kunne Sirius sagtens finde på det. McGonagall fnyste misbilligende. "Og… " fortsatte Remus med øjnene fast rettet mod Dumbledore. "De ved godt at jeg er en varulv, Professor… De regnede det ud for lang til siden…"

Dumbledore trak vejret dybt og nikkede som var en tanke blevet bekræftet. "Jeg forstår…" sagde han bare, hvilket i Remus' ører kunne betyder hvad som helst. "Men vær venlig at indskærpe vigtigheden, også for Hr. Black, af at vi opretholder sikkerheden – for alles skyld. Også din, Remus."

Remus nikkede. Den glæde han lige før havde følt ved tanken om at han måtte færdiggøre sit studium, få lov til at blive her – sammen med sine venner, blev nu tynget ned af skyldfølelse. Han havde følt sig beæret over det besvær de sammen havde gennemgået for hans skyld. For at gøre hans Forvandlinger lettere. Men som han sad der på Dumbledores kontor gik det op for ham at han havde ladet dem gøre det af rent egoistiske grunde. Det var nemmere for ham at komme igennem Forvandlingerne med dem ved sin side. Først nu indså han præcis hvor farligt et spil det havde været.

James' loftsværelse var et stort rod. Ikke fordi man kunne forvente andet når der i øjeblikket boede to teenagedrenge der, som endnu ikke var blevet kendere af indbegrebet orden, men som det så ud lige nu kunne kun ordet kaos til fulde beskrive det.

Sirius havde nu ikke noget imod det. Faktisk var dette det tætteste han kunne komme på noget der var hjem på nogenlunde lige fod med Hogwarts. James' og, siden i sommers, også hans plakater med alverdens Quidditchhold var hængt op overalt på væggene. To madrasser – en i hver sin ende af loftsrummet – lå uredte og overdænget med pergament og gaver.

"Sirius?" Det lille spejl der lå øverst på Sirius' seng blev tåget, og han tog det op.

"Ja?" Overfladen blev igen spejlblank, men det var James' ansigt der betragtede ham i stedet for hans eget. Sirius grinede og kløede sig på hagen med den fjerpen han havde i hånden. "Problemer med damen, Krone?"

James smilede skævt ved dobbeltbetydningen. Reelt stod han nede i det lille uglehus bag i hans og hans forældres baghave. Deres faste postugle, Artemis – en gammel, rødbrun hun, havde tendens til at snappe af James, når han forsøgte at bruge hende til levering, men begge drenge vidste at det ikke var hende Sirius' hentydede til.

"Ha ha, Køter… Lily ser jeg ikke før vi er tilbage – til gengæld må jeg vist bakse dobbelt så meget med denne gamle frue i år." Uglen bed ham hårdt i øret, og han bandede fælt. Sirius lo.

"Du kan ikke finde ud af det med nogle af dem – måske skulle du forære Artemis til Evans – de ser ud til at have en dyb foragt for dig tilfælles… Perfekt Valentinsgave… jeg kunne se det for mig…" Den rasende ugle var nu for alvor gået til angreb på James.

"Få skrevet dine forpulede breve færdige, ellers kommer dine gaver ikke med…" Spejlets rystede gengivelse af høet under Krones sko viste at han trak sig tilbage fra indelukket og uglens raseri. Da han igen stod stille, sagde han: "Er brevet til Remus færdig?"

Sirius bed sig i læben. Egentlig havde han ikke lyst til at tale om det. Siden sidste fuldmåne havde intet omhandlende Remus været så ligetil som før. Og det værste var faktisk at det udelukkende var hans egen skyld.

Han kastede et blik over på pakkerne på hans seng. I starten af december havde han overvejet at købe Remus en bog. Remus ønskede sig altid bøger, så det ville klart være det nemmeste – men den første gang han været med James ude i Muggle-London, havde han fundet dette _andet_ i en lille butik i en mørk sidegade. Det var på mange måder en ret usædvanlig gave; ikke noget Sirius ellers ville købe til nogen af sine venner. Nu, især med alt det der var sket, var han ikke sikker på at præcis den gave var den bedste ide. Ikke kun fordi James ville grine sin lille, højrøv i laser, men også fordi det måske bare ikke var… passende. Som oprejsning for sin tåbelighed, havde han også købt en bog til Remus. Han havde fået Fru Potter til at hente den for ham, før han og James kom tilbage fra første semester – men selv bogen var anderledes. Det var Mugglepoesi. Hvad han vidste af læste Hugtand kun fagbøger. Hvad han kunne huske, havde han kun købt fagbøger til Hugtand.

Sirius slog tanken om den anden gave ud af hovedet og koncentrerede sig om bogen. Han kunne ikke huske hvem der havde skrevet det. Han havde nægtet så meget som at åbne bogen selv – også selvom de havde gennemgået en del af det i Mugglerstudier. Det var en eller anden latinsk digter… Tja, Remus ville genkende det. Han havde været virkelig entusiastisk dengang de havde fået en stil for om emnet på to ruller. Han selv havde følt sig dødsdømt. Alle de numre med Slytherinerne han måtte gå glip af for at skrive det lort… Remus havde virkelig prøvet at overføre sin fascination til ham. Givet sig tid til at forklare ham og James og Peter om alt det der med den simple gengivelse af de mest komplicerede følelser.

Tja, konkluderede Sirius, selv nu idet han samlede bogen op… digte er for mennesker der ikke har noget mere spændende at give sig til. Og Remus havde jo ladet dem skrive af fra hans noter i sidste ende.

"Fatter ikke hvorfor han ikke havnede i Ravenclaw…" mumlede han frem for sig selv da han gik hen og tog bogen op. Den var tung.

"Hvad?"

"Ikke noget, Krone – jeg kommer ned nu…" Sirius gjorde en strygende bevægelser over spejlet med sin tryllestav, og det var igen bare et normalt spejl. Med et suk foldede han brevet til Remus sammen og stoppede det i en kuvert.

De blev nødt til at sende tre ugler af sted, for James havde også fundet en bog til Remus i julegave, og Artemis kunne ikke bærer dem begge to. Da de to ugler med gaver til Remus var forsvundet bag kvarterets tage, sendte de den sidste ugle af sted med deres gaver til Peter – det var slik; som altid.

De stod et øjeblik ved siden af hinanden i en komfortabel stilhed. Som kun venner der kender hinanden til bunds kan dele. Det grå skydække der havde truet med at give sne siden nattens sidste fald, åbnedes nu og lod store, dunede hvide flager dale nedover dem.

"Hvad skrev du egentlig til ham, Sirius?" James stemme virkede ligeså dæmpet som omgivelserne af sneen. Sirius rakte en hånd op og børstede nogle våde fnug af sin ene skulder, mest for at give sig selv tid.

"Jeg forklarede hvorfor jeg gjorde det…" Sirius stoppede der, fordi han ikke anede hvordan han skulle fortsætte. Heldigvis blev han reddet af James' mor der råbte ud igennem vinduet.

"Drenge, kom nu ind – vi spiser nu… I prakker jer selv en lungebetændelse på, gør I!" Vinduet smækkede idet James vinkede over skulderen. Uden et ord mere gik de tilbage mod huset.

På mange måder havde det været en helt igennem dejlig jul. Aftenen før havde der været en stor julemiddag for de tilbageværende elever og lærere; juletræerne havde selv drejet rundt og sunget julesange, maden havde været vidunderlig. Remus havde faktisk fundet sig selv i stand til at tænke på andet end hvad der var sket. Han havde faktisk nydt det.

Nu sad han afslappet i en stol på biblioteket, og læste i den bog om hieroglyffer James havde givet ham i julegave. Peter havde givet ham en kæmpe æske med chokolade, som nu lå godt beskyttet af en camouflage-besværgelse på bordet ved siden af ham. Bibliotekaren ville ikke forblive i så strålende humør hvis hun vidste han indtog chokolade blandt de mange bøger.

Der lå endnu 2 gaver oppe på hans seng og ventede. En stor og en lille. Og de ville komme til at vente i lang tid, havde han bestemt sig for. Sirius' gaver ville forblive uåbnet, sammen med det tilhørende brev. Siden James rødbrune ugle var landet med det, havde hans følelser været i konstant kamp. Et par gange havde han følt sig fristet til virkeligt bare at tilskrive hændelsen Sirius' hals over hoved-stil og glemme det – lade det forbigå, men så summede det i hans arm igen og det hele stod igen klart frem for ham. Nej – der lå noget bag. Og så let skulle Sirius ikke slippe…

Sirius' bratte opdukken i hans tanker drev en lille rynke frem på hans pande. Det var lettere ikke at tænke på det, især nu når han var alene tilbage på slottet. Han havde ellers følt sig noget nær fredfyldt indtil nu. Med et suk lagde han bogen fra sig, lukkede øjnene og støttede hovedet mod stolens kant.

Han mere fornemmede end hørte at der var en der nærmede sig. Remus åbnede det ene øje på klem og så Michael Dawn, en Ravenclaw han havde Oldtidens Runer sammen med, gå hen til en hylde til højre for ham. Hans fingre strøg over bøgernes rygge imens han bevægede sig forbi dem, række for række. Remus smilede. Han plejede selv at gøre det samme.

Michael satte sig på hug for at læse titlerne på nogle af de nederste bogrygge. Han trak en hånd gennem sit hår, hvilket fik krøllerne til at sidde uordentligt omme i nakken. Remus åbnede begge øjne og smilede skævt.

"_Sammenlign hieroglyffer og oldtidens runer_…" mumlede han frem for sig, uden tvivl overbevist om at han var alene. Remus rettede sig op i stolen. Michael var uden tvivl i gang med samme opgave som han selv lige havde siddet og bakset med. Den stil til Oldtidens Runer var en af grundene til at James' gave var kommet som kaldet.

"Hey… Michael…" kaldte Remus og greb fat i sit nye eksemplar af "Faraoernes tegn". Da Michael forbløffet så sig over skulderen, kastede han bogen over til ham. "Grib…"

Michael kom lynhurtigt op at stå og snurrede rund. Hans Quidditchskærpede reflekser gjorde at han greb bogen sikkert. Remus huskede pludseligt at James havde klaget over at Gryffindor ikke havde vundet deres sidste kamp mod Ravenclaw, hvis ikke han havde udført den der næsten umulige finte der gjorde at han havde scoret i sidste øjeblik. Michael var en fremragende målmand. Noget af det bedste der var sket for Ravenclaws Quidditchhold i årtier, havde James sagt. Alt dette tænkte han på mens Michael med let rynkede bryn studerede forsiden af bogen. Et smil bredte sig over hans læber. "Det her er lige hvad jeg har brug for…"

"Tænkte jeg nok…" kommenterede Remus og lænede igen hovedet ind mod stoleryggen. Han holdt øje med Michael der ivrigt skimmede siderne.

"Har du lavet den?" Michael så op og smækkede bogen i.

"Hvilken?" Remus var ikke helt sikker på hvad han havde tænkt på. Et eller andet der havde fået et dovent smil frem på hans ansigt. Han rystede let på hovedet for at klare tankerne.

"Stilen om runer og hieroglyffer i sammenligning…" Michael smilede skævt og viftede med bogen. "For hvis du har, kan jeg måske låne den her af dig?"

Remus rystede benægtende på hovedet. "Jeg har ikke lavet den endnu, men du kan godt tage bogen med – jeg kommer alligevel ikke til at arbejde med stilen før efter nytår… måske kunne vi hjælpes ad?"

"Okay… jeg fanger dig bare på et tidspunkt?"

"Okay…"

De stod lidt bare og så på hinanden før Michael vendte om på hælen med bogen under armen og skyndte sig ud af biblioteket. Remus sad tilbage og kunne for første gang i en uge virkelig abstrahere fuldstændig fra sine modstridende følelser for Sirius.

Sirius sukkede og smed kufferten på sengen. Han så over mod Remus' seng. Sædvanligvis på denne tid af dagen ville Remus sidde der og læse eller lave lektier. Nu stod den tom. Han så over på James. Krone sad og undersøgte Røverkortet. Hans øjenbryn var let sammentrukket i koncentration. Sirius gik hen til ham.

"Fundet ham?" Remus havde heller ikke været nede i opholdsstuen. Peter så over på dem fra sin egen seng, hvor han var ved at fortære en minttærte.

"Han kommer vel på et eller andet tidspunkt… det plejer han jo…" Ormehale så igen ned på sin tærte.

Sirius svarede ikke. Han gennemsøgte kortet for en lille plet der skulle fortælle ham hvor Remus befandt sig.

"Der! Biblioteket…" James lo. "Det kunne vi have sagt os selv…" Han ville til at udviske kortet, men Sirius stoppede ham.

"Hvem er det?" spurgte han og pegede på den anden prik der var i biblioteket. James læste navnet og rynkede brynene.

"Michael Dawn – han er fra Ravenclaw. Målmand på deres Quidditchhold – allerhelvedes dygtig… desværre… jeg…" Men Sirius havde ikke tid til at høre på en lang udredning om hvor dygtig en eller anden Quidditchspiller var. Især ikke når han sad sammen med Remus, alene, i biblioteket.

"Hvad laver han sammen med Remus?" Han mærkede noget hårdt i maven, men han kunne ikke helt definere hvad det var. James så kort op på ham med en anelse undren i blikket.

"Tja… de laver vel lektier. Jeg tror nok de har Oldtidens Runer sammen… Hvad havde du regnet med at de lavede, Køter?" Sirius trak på skuldrene og gik hen til sin egen seng igen. Ja, hvad havde han regnet med de lavede? Han var faktisk ikke sikker…

Michael var nem at arbejde sammen med. De kunne sidde i stilhed med fjerpennene skrattende henover hvert deres pergamentstykke eller de kunne begynde en heftig diskussion om forskellene på runer og hieroglyffer. Det var afslappende.

Remus så på sin rune-stil. Den minimumslængde var for længst overskredet. Med et smil skriblede han en kort konklusion ned og lænede sig tilbage. Michael så på ham over sit eget pergament.

"Færdig?" spurgte han og lagde sin egen fjerpen fra sig. Remus nikkede og betragtede ham dovent igennem halvt lukkede øjne. Michael smilede. "Jeg mangler lige det sidste…" Remus fulgte hans bevægelser imens han skrev ord for ord ned på det sidste stykke blanke pergament tilbage på bordet.

Solen var ved at gå ned udenfor og kastede rødlig glød over Michaels blonde hår. Følelserne for Michael var nemme at have med at gøre. Det var en varm glød i hans mave… Remus fangede sig selv i at smile skævt. Michaels øjne rettedes mod ham.

"Hvad?"

Remus trak på skuldrene. "Ikke noget…" De sad lidt og så på hinanden. Remus' gyldne øjne mødte Michaels blå. Remus åbnede munden for at sige noget… i det samme lød der skridt og han rev sit blik løs fra Michaels og så til siden.

"Vi er tilbage…" sagde James der var stoppet nogle få metre fra bordet hvor Remus og Michael sad bænket. "Dawn…" hilste han høfligt.

"Potter…" sagde Michael, nu mere anspændt. Han så over på Remus igen. "Jeg må hellere smutte nu, men… hvis du har lyst kan vi jo gøre det her en anden gang?"

"Okay…" svarede Remus og fulgte Michael med øjnene da han samlede sine ting sammen og forlod biblioteket. Han sad tilbage i en intens tavshed. Med et svagt suk så han over på James.

"Hvad så, Krone?" Det gav et lille gib i James da Remus talte til ham. Der lød igen skridt og hvad end Remus ville til at sige forsvandt fra hans hjerne.

"Glemte du noget, Michael…" spurgte han. Men da James flyttede sig en smule til siden var det ikke Michael. Det var Sirius. En flodbølge rejste sig indeni Remus. En blanding af glæde, vrede og en tredje mere udefinerbar følelse. Måske frygt. Men han var da ikke bange for Sirius Black… ikke Sirius.

"Det er mig." sagde Sirius, konstaterende.

"Jo tak, det kan jeg se…"svarede Remus og fik travlt med at pakke sine lektier sammen. "Har I to så haft en god jul?" Han spurgte ikke til noget specielt. Han var ikke engang sikker på han havde lyst til at høre svaret.

"Ja, den var okay. Og dig?" Det var mærkeligt, denne nye tilbageholdenhed imellem dem.

"Tja, den var så god som den nu kunne være når ens krop er revet i strimler." Han prøvede at sige det med den samme henslængte tone som enhver anden sjov bemærkning, men bitterheden var ikke svær at spore. Sirius så alle andre steder hen end på ham.

"Remus, jeg…"

"Jeg gider faktisk ikke høre det… jeg gider ikke høre en forklaring…" Remus rejste sig og slængte tasken over skulderen. De var en underlig slags fjender; Sirius og han. Det fik alt andet til at falde ud af den normale balance. Selv James, der trippende stod og så næsten bedende fra Remus til Sirius, som udstrålede forurettelse.

"Jamen, jeg ville slet ikke forklare, Hugtand. Det har jeg jo gjort… med brevet til jul." Vreden indeni Remus kolliderede pludseligt og vældede ind over ham da billedet af Michael der gik, for igennem hans hoved.

"Jeg har ikke læst det brev," sagde han isnende roligt. "og jeg har ikke åbnet dine pakker…" Han begyndte at gå samme vej som Michael var gået få minutter før. Sirius stillede sig ind foran ham.

"Hvorfor ikke?"

Remus snerrede arrigt. Ulven indeni ham rasede svagt. Nu da han stod tæt på, kunne han udrede de forskellige dufte Sirius var omgivet af. Sirius duftede af billig shampoo og under det en berusende duft af… ja… Sirius. Remus trak vejret dybt ind og så op. "Jeg havde ikke lyst… jeg har ikke lyst, Sirius." Han var ikke helt sikker på hvis spørgsmål han svarede på. Hans krops eller Sirius'.

Sirius kneb øjnene vredt sammen. De stirrede et øjeblik på hinanden. Som to hunde før en kamp. For at markere hvem der var stærkest skubbede han Sirius hårdt i brystet. Til hans forundring trådte Sirius bare til side og slog blikket ned. Det var så ulig Sirius at lade gå af en kamp, fordi det vigtigste for ham _var_ kampen. Beviset for hvem der dominerede.

Men selvfølgelig, tænkte Remus med et grumt smil da han banede sig forbi Sirius for at begive sig på vej op mod Gryffindortårnet, så er _Ulven_ alfa-han… desværre ikke kun til fuldmåne.

Som for at bekræfte hans tanker lyste den aftagende måne klart igennem vinduet i drengenes sovesal. Dens lysende silhuet virkede endda til at have brændt sig igennem draperingerne omkring hans seng og tatoveret sig ind på indersiden af hans øjenlåg imens han sov.


	2. Ulvetid

_2. Ulvetid_

Det havde været Sirius' mening at undskylde til Remus den aften i biblioteket. Virkelig. Men af en eller anden mærkelig grund havde det gjort allerhelvedes ondt da Remus ikke havde villet lytte.

Og af en eller anden endnu mere mærkelig grund gentog Sirius nu – igen og igen, hvor han igennem vinduet kunne se Remus og Michael stå og snakke sammen under et træ ved søen, at det ikke betød noget. At Remus bare lige skulle indse at det hele var en tåbelighed fra hans side. Derefter ville han komme og sige undskyld for at han ikke lyttede og Sirius' sårede stolthed ville hele med det samme og alt ville være som før.

Remus må gøre det næste træk, bestemte han sig for og skrev det ned på pergamentet foran sig, bare for at understrege det. Og når Sirius Black bestemte sig for noget, så var det sådan. Jeg forsøgte, men han lyttede ikke, fortsatte han sin tankerække og sprang bevidst over mindet om hvordan han havde ladet Remus forlade biblioteket uden videre. Nu er det hans tur. Jeg kan vente. Og når han kommer, kan vi grine af det hele og glemme det.

Næste gang han stjal sig til et kig ud gennem klasselokalets vindue kunne han se Michael bøje sig frem og sige noget til Remus. Hvad end det var, fik det Remus til at smile. Hurtigt vendte Sirius opmærksomheden mod Quidditchbanen og så James suse mod en af målringene og score. Et skævt smil spillede om hans mund da Krone slog overstadigt i luften og guidede kosten tilbage over banen med knæene. I det mindste virkede James til at forstå ham…

"Hr. Black, jeg beder dig koncentrere dig om at kopiere stykket om vampyrer i stedet for at glane ud af vinduet hele tiden…" McGonagall tilkastede ham et strengt blik over kanten af sine briller.

Sirius sukkede, men bøjede sig alligevel pligtskyldigt over arket og skrev af fra bogen foran ham. Ord for ord. De eneste ord der virkelig hængte sig fast i hans tanker var dog: Remus vil komme til fornuft.

Remus kunne føle kaldet fra skoven. Det var kun en uge fuldmåne, og Ulven var utålmodig.

Michael sad ved siden af ham og læste i en bog om Mugglerhistorie. Hans læber bevægede sig lydløst imens hans øjne fulgte sætningerne frem og tilbage. Remus smilede let. Den varme følelse han havde lokaliseret i maven den eftermiddag på biblioteket havde efterhånden bredt sig til det meste af hans krop.

"Foråret er på vej…" sagde han til den tomme luft.

"Vi er stadig kun i slutningen af januar." Michael så op fra sin bog med et ironisk løftet øjenbryn. Remus' smil blev bredere, og han lænede sig demonstrativt tilbage mod træstammen de sad ved. Sneen var ganske rigtigt begyndt at blive til pløre, og den eneste grund til at han ikke blev gennemblødt var at han havde forhekset sin kappe til at være vandafvisende.

"Hmm…" svarede Remus bare og lukkede øjnene. Endnu engang skyllede skovens mange dufte ind over ham. Med en panderynke prøvede han at fokusere sin opmærksomhed mod Michael. Han kunne genkende hans duft fra hvor han sad. Den var anderledes end nogle af hans andre venners, og alligevel en sammenblanding af dem alle; han duftede af frisk luft og Quidditch ligesom James, der var en svag duft af Chokoladefrøer omkring ham, ligesom om Peter, og der var også en dæmren af den eau de cologne som Sirius brugte… den lugt skyndte Remus at forbigå, i stedet koncentrerede han sig om den fjerde duft; den der var Michaels helt egen. Det var ro som bag den bagerste række bogreoler i biblioteket. Det var latter som en tidlig julemorgen i et hjem med børn. Og tryghed som at træde ind på Hogwarts efter en lang sommerferie.

"Hvad smiler du af?" spurgte Michael så og brød Remus i hans tanker. Remus lod diskret en hånd glide henover sit ansigt, som for at stryge noget væk, og følte ganske rigtigt at der sad et skævt smil klistret om hans mund. Han trak på skuldrene.

"Det ved jeg ikke," indrømmede han og åbnede øjnene. Han kunne høre skridt. Ovre fra Quidditchbanen kom James gående med sin kost over skulderen. Remus trak vejret dybt. "men Michael – jeg smutter nu. Har lovet at følges med James tilbage til slottet. Han er på vej herover."

Michael så hurtigt op. James stoppede et par meter fra dem. Remus kom på benene. Før han havde nået at komme to skridt væk, lød Michaels stemme:

"Jeg tænkte om du havde lyst til at tage med mig til Hogsmeade på lørdag?"

James spærrede overrasket øjnene op. Remus kunne mærke sin egen krop stivne afvisende. Men varmen i hans mave eksploderede og fik ham til at smile bare en smule på trods af den pludselige angst.

"Desværre Michael, jeg kan ikke på lørdag… men måske en anden gang?" Fuldmånen faldt om lørdagen. Han rystede let ved tanken. Michaels smil var en smule forbeholdent, og han så vagtsomt fra James til Remus.

"Ok."

I opholdsstuen den aften gjorde Remus og Sirius alt for at ignorere hinanden fuldkomment. Remus satte sig sammen med Peter for at lave deres eliksirstil. Hele Gryffindors opholdsrum så ud til at blive trykket under den pludselige kølighed mellem Røverne.

Ilden buldrede varmt i kaminen. Peter var begyndt at gnide sig i øjnene af træthed. Næste dag ville blive første skoledag efter ferien. James og Sirius sad og spillede troldmandsskak under høje udbrud og råb. Kun når Remus af og til fangede Sirius' øjne over sine notater om Polyjuice Eliksiren blev Sirius stille og kneb læberne tæt sammen.

Et øjeblik havde Remus lyst til at sige noget. Fortælle Sirius at de bare kunne glemme hele episoden med Snape og lade alt være som før. Men så slog Sirius' springer James' tårn ned og et sejrrigt smil brød frem på Sirius' ansigt. Remus bed sig i læben og puffede til den halvsovende Ormehale.

"Jeg skal nok lave resten af din stil, Peter – gå op og sov!" Peter mumlede noget der godt kunne lyde som et: "Jeg skylder dig en…" og stavrede op af trapperne mod deres fælles soverum. Et vredt udbrud ovre fra skakbordet og et sejrshyl fra James bekendtgjorde hvem der havde vundet. Remus hverken så op eller svarede da James spurgte om han ville med op i seng, i stedet skriblede han rasende sætning efter sætning ned på Ormehales opgave. En knirken af trappetrin fortalte ham at James havde opgivet og var fulgt i Peters fodspor.

Han sad i hvad der mindede om en evighed bare og skrev imens Sirius puslede rundt ovre ved skakbrættet. Der lå en tung, afventende tavshed imellem dem. Ingen afbrød den. Kun ildens knitren og lyden af Remus' fjerpen dansende hen over pergamentet. Så genlød den efterhånden fuldstændigt tomme sovesal af fodtrin der stoppede foran Remus' bord.

Remus forventede et kort øjeblik at Sirius ville sige noget. At de kunne få en samtale i gang om det der var sket. Men i stedet stod han bare der og så på Remus. Remus kunne mærke hans øjne bore sig ned i nakken. En svag hede krøb op i hans kinder, og hvis han så op nu ville Sirius se ham rødme. Remus var ikke sikker på det var hvad han ønskede.

"Godnat." lød det så pludseligt fra Sirius og hans trin forsvandt samme vej som James' og Peters. Remus sad alene tilbage i den næsten korporlige tavshed.

Hele den uge havde Sirius holdt sit løfte til sig selv. Men fredag eftermiddag da han sammen med Remus og James sad og havde Mugglerstudier og kunne se Remus' urolige blikke ud mod månen der allerede kunne ses som en skygge på himlen udenfor, rystede han på hovedet af sig selv og fandt et lille stykke, meget plettet pergament frem.

"_Hugtand"_, skrev han, og bankede let på det med spidsen af sin fjerpen. Ved bordet skråt overfor ham så Remus ned. Hans øjenbryn trak sig let, afvisende sammen. Før Remus kunne nå at kaste et spørgende, misbilligende blik over mod ham, bøjede Sirius sig over det lille pergamentstykke og skrev hurtigt: "_Køter glæder sig til i morgen nat."_

James rykkede en smule på sig ved siden af ham. Sirius så på ham. Med hovedet let hvilende i den ene bøjede arm sov han dybt. Brillerne sad skævt på hans næse. Sirius prikkede hurtigt til ham da Professor Demotik så i deres retning. James kom med et højlydt snork og vendte hovedet den anden vej. Med et skuldertræk bøjede Sirius hovedet i tide til at se beskeden: "_Køter skal slet ikke med." _forsvinde.

Et øjeblik sad han som ramt af lynet. Så svarede han med sin egen stejle, takkede håndskrift: _"Hvad?" _ Han fulgte Remus med øjnene idet han bøjede sig over pergamentet. Hans læber var presset sammen til en streg og der var en dyb rynke mellem hans øjenbryn.

"_Hverken Køter, Krone eller Ormehale skal med – og lad mig så være, jeg prøver at følge med!" _fortalte Remus' nette bogstaver ham. Det var som om en tåge lagde sig i Sirius' hoved og gjorde ham omtåget. Var dette Remus' træk? At lukke ham ude… at lukke dem alle sammen ude…?

Da de blåsorte bogstaver var forsvundet, skrev Sirius et nyt navn: _"Krone," _stod der og Sirius bankede hårdt på pergamentet med fjerpennens spids. James smaskede en smule ved siden af ham og satte sig op. Han sad et øjeblik bare og stirrede på pergamentet foran sig imens han prøvede at opfatte hvad der stod. Sirius blev for utålmodig. _"Hugtand vil ikke have Køter, Krone og Ormehale med i morgen aften."_

James skævede til ham ud gennem øjenkrogen. Sirius nikkede for at vise at det ikke var en spøg. Krone så en smule rystet over på Remus, men da han opdagede det stædige drag om hans mund sukkede han opgivende. _"Vi taler med ham om det i aften – forsøg ikke at gøre ham mere vred i mellemtiden…" _

"Hva…?" Sirius åbnede munden for at protestere, men James kastede ham et sigende blik og rystede på hovedet.

"Er der noget den unge Hr. Black vil dele med resten af klasse?" Professor Demotik så afventende hen mod James' og Sirius hjørne.

"Øh… jeg undrede mig bare over hvordan Mugglere bevæger sig over lange afstande uden brug af magi?" Demotik stod et øjeblik og udstrålede ren positiv overraskelse, derefter kastede han sig ivrigt ud i en forklaring om tog, fly og biler, men Sirius hørte ikke efter. Og han tav stille resten af timen.

Peter, James og Sirius kom til at sidde længe oppe og vente. Først klokken halv 1 kom Remus kravlende ind igennem portræthullet. James gav den sovende Peter en albue i siden. Remus standsede lige indenfor indgangen og øjnede dem mistænksomt.

"Hvor har du været?" Sirius rejste sig. James lagde en hånd på hans albue for at få ham til at sætte sig ned, men Sirius blev stående med armene over kors foran brystet. Overfor ham tog Remus samme afvisende position.

"På biblioteket…" Remus stirrede et øjeblik på ham, så begyndte han at gå over mod trappen.

"Med hvem?" spurgte Sirius. Remus vendte sig langsomt om. Hans øjne var mørke i det dunkle lys. Gnisterne gav genskin i de ravfarvede iriser. Sirius ville til at fortsætte sin udspørgen, men James kom ham i forkøbet.

"Køter siger at du ikke vil have os med i morgen?" Med et vredt sideblik til Sirius gik han hen og lagde en beroligende hånd på Remus' skulder. Remus sukkede og hans skuldre sank sammen.

"Jeg vil ikke have I tager med…"

Sirius syntes han anede et strejf af noget tykt i Remus' stemme. Han satte sig ned ved siden af Peter, der nu kastede nervøse blikke fra ham til Remus. Han havde lyst til at sige alt muligt. Som undskyld eller tag dig sammen eller… bare et eller andet. I stedet lod han blikket falde på sine foldede hænder i skødet. James stemme var varm og bekymret.

"Hvorfor ikke?"

Remus tog et dybt åndedrag. "Hør her… I har gjort mere for mig end nogen anden har gjort, og jeg er jer meget taknemmelig… ok?"

Sirius bed sine ord i sig og så op på Remus. Han stod og strøg en let skælvende hånd gennem sit hår som han altid gjorde når han var nervøs eller urolig. Sirius skyndte sig at kigge ned på sine hænder igen.

"Jeg er virkelig ikke god til det her, men… sagen er; I bryder regler – ikke bare skoleregler, men ministerielle dekreter… og… altså…" Remus holdt inde. Efter et stykke tid i total stilhed, fortsatte han tøvende: "Og… efter sidst…" Nu blev stilheden til at tage og føle på. Sirius kunne mærke en let rødmen i kinderne og var glad for mørket der skjulte det for de andre.

"Jeg tror, jeg forstår…" sagde James. Til alles overraskelse afbrød Remus ham.

"Nej… eller… det er ikke kun det… men, Krone – hvis der skete jer noget… hvis der skete noget med nogen…" Sirius så op. Remus' hænder var knyttet, og hans hoved var bøjet. En impulsiv lyst til at gå op og holde om ham flød igennem ham. Sirius rejste sig tøvende. Remus' hoved fløj op og øjnene betragtede ham vagtsomt. Sirius gik et par skridt frem, før han stoppede. Remus lignede på alle måder en hund der var trængt op i en krog. Med et suk nikkede Sirius til James.

"Vi bliver her, hvis det er det du vil have…" sagde Sirius. Og hvis han ikke var begyndt at gå op af trappen mod sovesalen, havde han set det blik Remus sendte ham, som indeholdte en blanding af forundring og glæde. Men han gik i sine egne tanker, og følte sig for første gang virkelig lukket ude fra Remus' verden.

Måske havde Snape fortjent hvad han fik … men… det var der andre der ikke gjorde…

De sad og ventede på ham da han trådte ind i opholdsstuen. Alle tre. James sad og betragtede skyerne der gled forbi på himlen udenfor. Peter spiste chokoladefrøer fra en stor bunke på bordet, formodentligt købt i Kandisbaronen om lørdagen. Sirius var den første der så ham. Han rejste sig.

"Hvordan gik det?"

Remus rystede på hovedet og Hidkaldte en bog. Den susede ned af trappen og hen mod ham. Han greb den elegant i luften og vendte ryggen til dem. Både James og Peter stirrede på hans ryg da han kastede et blik over skulderen. Sirius stod lænet op af sofaen. Remus fangede hans øjne. Sirius' grå blik virkede fremmed.

"Jeg er her stadig, er jeg ikke…?" spurgte han ironisk. Og med det forlod han dem igen og gik mod biblioteket.

Michael sad der allerede. Remus smilede til ham da han så op. Michael smilede tilbage.

"Hvordan gik det i lørdags?"

Remus' smil stivnede. Hårene i hans nakke rejste sig. Bogen gled ud af hans hånd, og han bøjede sig lynhurtigt for at gribe den i luften. "Øh.. undskyld?" sagde han hurtigt. Solen udenfor var hvid og skar ham distraherende i øjnene.

Michael lænede sig afslappet tilbage i stolen. En stor bog i gyldent omslag hvilede let mod hans knæ. Håret bølgede viltert om hans ansigt, som om han lige havde været ude. Remus sank en klump. Forsigtigt gned han fingrene mod kappens for.

"Ja, havde du ikke en aftale lørdag? Hvem var det med? En pige fra Gryffindor? En man kender?" Michaels smil virkede mere anstreng, men tonen interesseret. Remus åndede lettet op og smilede stort.

"Michael – det var ikke en date… jeg var bare ude med de andre – James, Sirius og Peter…" Remus' smil blev drilskt. "Troede du jeg var ude med en pige?"

Michael grinede fjoget tilbage. "Tja… jeg havde faktisk regnet med at du var ude med en eller anden pige… du er vel omringet…" Hans smil var igen anstreng, og det virkede som om svaret var vigtigt for ham. Remus rynkede brynene let.

"Nej, faktisk ikke… jeg plejer at styre udenom…" Et øjeblik fangede Remus sig selv i at tænke om denne angst aldrig ville forsvinde. Om han nogensinde ville møde nogen han kunne dele hele sin identitet fuldkomment med. Ud over Sirius og de andre selvfølgelig… Og hvorfor betød det pludseligt så meget for ham… Michael var jo bare en studiekammerat. Ikke?

"Hvorfor?" Remus ledte med et strejf af panik efter et svar. Michael fortsatte hurtigt med et strøg af ivrighed i stemmen: "Du er måske…?"

For at have noget at gøre med sine hænder gik han hen til en af hylderne og trak en bog ud. Langsomt lod han fingrene glide henover de håndskrevne bogstaver på en ældet side. Hvad skulle han svare? For hvad præcist spurgte Michael om? Om han var varulv eller om han var…

Remus sukkede tungt og klappede bogen sammen. Den faldt til jorden med et hårdt dunk. Det gav et gib i Michael. Remus lænede hovedet tilbage mod hylden og lukkede øjnene. Han vidste det ikke… ikke længere. Hvad vidste han i grunden om sig selv efterhånden? Med et skuldertræk mødte han Michaels spørgende blik.

"Jeg ved det ikke, Michael – jeg ved det virkelig ikke længere…"

Michael smilede beroliget.

Sådan stod de lidt, fanget i hver deres tanker. De kunne høre folk bevæge sig rundt i reolgangene i biblioteket rundt omkring dem. Lyset faldt i fede, varme stråler henover gulvet. Pludselig skrabede Michaels stol. Remus fokuserede igen sin opmærksomhed omkring ham. Han havde rejst sig og stod nu og kastede usikre blikke omkring dem. Så gik han hen og stillede sig ved siden af Remus. Deres arme og sider var presset mod hinanden og en varme, ikke ulig den i Remus' mave, bredte sig fra hvert eneste sted der var berøring.

Michael skuldrede ham let, og Remus så op på ham. Han havde fornemmelsen af at hans hår var faldet indover hans ansigt. Han skulle til at række op for at stryge det væk. Michael stoppede ham ved at strække en hånd frem og stryge en lok om bag hans øre. Michaels tommelfinger kærtegnede hans kind blidt. Remus' hjerte bankede vildt. Han havde lyst til tusind ting på en gang; at tage Michaels hånd, at læne sig frem og kysse ham, at flygte langt, langt væk til et sted hvor hans hjertes hamren ikke ville slå enorme huller i stilheden.

Remus mere fornemmede end så at Michael åbenbart havde samme tanker som han selv. Han bøjede sig frem og lod sine læber blidt trykke mod Remus'. Det var mere en kortvarig strejf end et egentligt kys, men da han trak sig tilbage åndede Remus tungt ud. Det her var… specielt… det var… varmt… Selv i sine tanker ledte Remus efter ordene samtidig med at han desperat søgte efter bare en smule fornuft at holde fast i. Han var jo ikke… dét… eller…

En indsigt slog ham; han… han kunne lide Michael… virkelig.

For en gangs skyld lod Remus gå af al omtanke. Måske var han… dét, og måske ville det gøre virkelig ondt når han lå i sin seng den aften og havde tid til at tænke, men nu… lige nu var det lige meget.

Langsomt lod han en hånd glide op af Michaels arm, fulgte musklerne i hans skulder op og hvile ved den varme hud ved halsen. Indenunder bankede en urolig puls kunne han fornemme med fingerspidserne. Michael bøjede sig frem igen. Kysset var anderledes; blødere, mere søgende. Michaels tunge var undersøgende og blid. Remus sukkede nydende mod hans læber.

Det virkede som om de havde kysset altid og alligevel kun i et sekund da Michael stakåndet igen trak sig væk. Remus prøvede at få styr over sin egen hivende vejrtrækning. Så smilede Michael bredt og kastede et hurtigt blik rundt omkring dem. Derefter trykkede han et hurtigt kys mod Remus' kind.

"Jeg skal til Quidditchtræning nu, men vi kan mødes i morgen, ikke?" Hans stemme var ivrig og varm. Remus nikkede. Endnu et hastigt kys blev udvekslet før Michael fortrak hen mod bibliotekets udgang.

Remus stod tilbage og følte sig fuldstændig omtåget. Et dybt vejrtræk senere gik det rigtig op for ham hvad det var præcis der var sket. Med et bump gled han ned på gulvet og lænede hovedet træt mod en hylde af bøger der lød til at hviske ophidset til hinanden. Remus tog sig træt til hovedet.

"Det her er slet ikke godt…" mumlede han for sig selv. "Slet, slet, slet ikke godt…"

"Er du all right?" spurgte en lys pigestemme fra et sted til venstre for ham. Han så op. En lille pige i billedet overfor ham sad og svingede med benene på den gynge hun sad på. En tryllestav lå under gyngen og sendte af sig selv hvide stjerner ud i græsset. Hun smilede til ham.

"Nej," sagde han og rejste sig for at komme væk. Bare væk. "jeg tror ikke jeg er all right…"

Hans vejlederrunde den nat virkede som en kærkommen mulighed for at tænke. Remus fulgte de mange velkendte gange og hilste høfligt på de af malerierne der var vågne. Efter at have sendt et par femteårs Hufflepuff-elever af sted til deres opholdsstue, begav han sig ned mod krypterne under slottet.

Jeg er ikke homoseksuel. _Homo. Bøsse. Svans_. Michael og mig, det er bare… Men Remus rystede på hovedet af sig selv. Af alle egenskaber han besad, var han mest stolt af sit klarsyn. Og lige nu så han ganske klart hvad det var der var ved at ske. Han var ved at blive forelsket i Michael. En fyr… hvilket betød at han var… dét.

Længere fremme lød der en hviskende samtale. Remus sukkede og forberedte sig på at skulle sende et par snavende elever tilbage til deres seng, men i stedet fandt han sig selv stående overfor James og Sirius – og Snape.

Sirius og James stod side om side med hævede tryllestave. På Sirius ene hånd var der store blodige rifter, og James venstre arm hang ubrugeligt ned af siden – sandsynligvis en blævrebesværgelse. Snapes ben var låst fast så han ikke kunne bevæge sig. Sirius' ansigt udtrykte slet skjult triumf.

"Hvad laver I?" spurgte Remus og kom frem fra skyggerne. Både James og Sirius så overrasket over på ham, Snapes ansigt forblev udtryksløst.

"Vi forbander Flæbius ind i næste uge… vil du være med?" spurgte Sirius med et fordrejet grin. Remus mærkede hvordan en pludselig kulde overtog ham. Sirius havde virkelig ikke lært sin lektie.

"Nej – og jeg foreslår at De Herrer fortrækker op til deres repræsentative sovesale med det samme…" Sirius' grin blev til en grimasse. Også James så overrasket på ham.

"Hvad…"

"I kommer bare i problemer, Krone… " Remus rettede son tryllestav mod Snapes ben for at låse op for dem, men Snape snerrede arrigt:

"Hvorfor _bider_ du mig ikke bare, Lupin?" Remus stoppede som ramt af lynet. Udtryksløst vendte han sig mod Sirius. Sirius' øjne var sorte af vrede og noget der måske, hvis det havde været alle andre end ham, kunne have været skyld.

"Lad ham gå, og gå tilbage til opholdsstuen… jeg får problemer hvis jeg lader jer slippe…" Hans stemme var hæs. Da hverken James eller Sirius så ud til at ville røre sig, nikkede han bagud mod Snape.

"Han vil ikke lade mig komme til, så I bliver nødt til det…" Det kolde lys fra spidsen af hans tryllestav lagde mørke skygger om de to drenges ansigter. Endelig, efter et par minutters intens stirren imellem Sirius og Remus, sukkede James og kastede modbesværgelsen mod Snape der kom op at stå. Remus vendte sig mod ham. "Jeg foreslår du fortrækker til Slytherins opholdsstue. Og jer…" Han vendte sig igen mod Krone og Køter. "… I kan følges med mig tilbage…"

Snape var forsvundet da han vendte sig om igen. Sirius skumlede, og James sendte uforstående blikke mod Remus' ryg. De gik en tid i stilhed.

"Du kunne bare være gået videre, Remus." sagde Sirius så pludseligt. Remus nikkede uden nogen form for følelse.

"James kunne også være blevet i den varme opholdsstue med Snape-episoden…" Og resten af turen blev tilbagelagt i en trykkende tavshed.

Remus stod og så portræthullet lukke sig efter de to andre før han begyndte at gå hen mod Præfekternes lokale hvor vagtskiftet snart ville finde sted. Han kunne ikke huske hvem det var.

Præfekternes lokale var en miniature af lærerværelset. Aflangt og kvadratisk. Store, tunge møbler og skabe til deres ekstrakapper. Med et suk lod han sig falde ned i en blød, mørk lænestol. Han lod hånden glide op over øjnene og sukkede træt. Der var sket for meget på en dag, og hans krop var stadig mør efter fuldmånen. Han kunne mærke at et sår var sprunget op omme på ryggen. Han lod et par fingre glide derom. Stoffet på hans kappe var fugtigt og klæbrigt over hans venstre skulder.

"Nogle problemer, Lupin?" Lily var åbenbart hans afløser. Han rejste sig langsomt. Et øjeblik for sent gik det op for ham at hun måtte kunne se blodet på hans kappe. "Min gud, Remus – du bløder!" Lily kom hen til ham og lagde en hånd lige over hans skulder. Han skar ansigt.

"Det er ikke noget – et lille uheld. Jeg stødte ind i et bord." prøvede han at forklare.

"Med skulderen? Remus, jeg tror ikke jeg vil vide hvad du lavede i et sådant tilfælde… men du må op til Madam Pomfrey." Da hun så hans protesterende ansigtsudtryk tilføjede hun: "Nej, ingen diskussion om det – hvis ikke bliver jeg nok nødt til at bore lidt dybere i hvad der er sket." Hun skubbede ham ud af døren. Han fandt det formålsløst at sige noget og indlod sig på at spendere endnu en nat i hospitalsafdelingen.

"Er der noget i gære mellem Røverne?" spurgte hun pludseligt da de var på vej igennem en gang mod hospitalsfløjen. Remus tog en dyb vejrtrækning. "Jeg mener bare – det virker anspændt… og sig ikke at der ikke er noget, sådan noget kan mærkes i et helt Hus." Lilys stemme var skarp og havde en klang af irritation. "Black og Potter har været mere afdæmpede på det sidste, og det ligner dem ikke…"

"Det er noget privat, Lily… bare en lille uoverensstemmelse… det… er ikke…" Han stoppede. Men Lily nikkede. Han smilede til hende, glad for at hun lod ham slippe. Han havde ikke lyst til at tale om det.

Madam Pomfrey forbandt hans sår og hundsede ham i seng. Lily ventede til Pomfrey var gået ind til sig selv før hun satte sig på hans sengekant. Et drilagtigt smil lurede om hendes læber. Han drejede sig uroligt på madrassen.

"Så dig og Dawn, hva'?" Han satte sig op og stirrede rædselsslagent på hende.

"Hvordan…?" Hans hjerte bankede hårdt mod hans bryst.

"Bare rolig, Remus – jeg siger det ikke til nogen." Hun lagde en beroligende hånd på hans arm. "Jeg så jer på biblioteket."

Med en svag jamren lod Remus sig falde tilbage i sengen. "Var der andre der så os?"

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Og lad dog være med at skabe dig – jeg synes det var på tide…" En stjerne skinnede ind gennem vinduet. Han blinkede med øjnene og så på hende med et spørgende, hævet øjenbryn.

"Hvad?"

"At du fandt dig en fyr…" Remus jamrede sig igen. Lily lo lavt. Til sidst gav han op og grinede en smule til hende.

"Måske," sagde han. "men det er ikke rigtig seriøst endnu."

"Det så ellers sådan ud…" sagde hun og rakte drillende tunge. Han dappede hende på armen. "Jeg synes," fortsatte hun så, med ét alvorlig. "at han er perfekt for dig…"

"Ja, måske," gentog Remus og vendte hovedet mod vinduet. Lily rejste sig. "er det mig og Michael…" Og et varmt smil lagde sig om hans læber, da dørene lukkede sig efter hende.

Den sidste dobbelttime Remus havde om mandagen var Oldtidens Runer. Men denne dag var Professor Gravérs forklaringer om de gamle keltiske troldmænds brug af runerne blot en svag baggrundsstøj. Michael sad ved siden af ham og lod som om han tog notater, men også han så ud til at have andre ting i tankerne denne lektion.

Udenfor havde skyerne trukket sig sammen og det så ud til snart at blive regn. Remus fulgte med øjnene forgæves en linje i sin bog, men varmen fra Michaels knæ mod hans eget gjorde at han ikke kunne koncentrere sig om at regne tegnenes betydning ud. Professoren stod et par rækker væk og forklarede noget for Kathrine Jones, en Hufflepuff. Remus så sit snit til at læne sig ind mod Michael og hviske:

"Angående i går…" Før han nåede videre, afbrød Michael ham.

"Vi kan godt bare glemme det, hvis det er hvad du vil…"

Remus stoppede overrasket op og bed sig tænksomt i læben. Glemme det. Selv hvis han havde lyst til at glemme det, virkede det usandsynligt at han kunne. Han betragtede Michael ud af øjenkrogen. Han så spændt og en smule utilpas ud. Remus fangede sig selv i at smile over den måde Michaels hår krøllede uregerligt i nakken. Måske kunne det virkelig fungere, hvis han gav det en chance… måske… Han sukkede og tænkte på hvad der ville ske ved fuldmånetid. Han kunne ikke fortælle Michael om det… og… Han tænkte på det halvandet år før hans venner havde regnet det ud. Det havde været horribelt.

"Hey!" hviskede Michael mod hans øre, og det varme pust sendte et gys gennem Remus. "Jeg forstår det godt…" Og det fik Remus til at smile… ikke bare et skævt smil som over en god spøg eller et lille smil fordi han følte sig godt tilpas. Det var et bredt smil der lyste hele hans ansigt op og nåede øjnene. Michael afbrød deres øjenkontakt og stirrede fast ned i bordet. Remus fandt hans hånd under bordet og flettede fingre med ham. Michaels hoved røg op med et ryk, de stirrede længe intenst på hinanden.

"Bare giv mig tid, ok?" Remus lagde hovedet på skrå. Michael nikkede stille.

Ja, tænkte Remus og gav Michaels hånd et tryk under bordet. Han kunne få det til at fungere med Michael… Han _ville_ få det til at fungere…

De lå ved siden af hinanden på en blød seng og betragtede loftet der så ud til at være en kopi af den skyfri nattehimmel udenfor. Michaels hånd hvilede let lige over Remus' knæ. Ved siden af dem lå optegnelser til torsdagens astronomi-timer… Remus følte sine egne øjenbryn trække sig sammen ved synet af den tiltagende måne. Ulven indeni ham var igen begyndt at røre på sig, selvom der var endnu to uger til fuldmåne.

Rummet de var i var ikke specielt stort. Det var kvadratisk og med mørkeblå, næsten sorte, vægge. Henne i hjørnet stod en model af solsystemet og bevægede sig i takt med planeterne et sted derude – langt over dem. Remus havde ikke været her før. Rummet var heller ikke med på Røverkortet. Et øjeblik overvejede han at fortælle James om det, så de kunne få det tegnet op, men tanken om at skulle fortælle hvordan han havde opdaget det, huede ham ikke just. Michael rykkede lidt på sig ved siden af ham. Det var ham der havde forslået det som deres faste mødested, udover biblioteket. Han kaldte det Fornødenhedsrummet, fordi det åbenbart tilpassede sig alle søgerens behov.

"Remus?" Michaels stemme lød tæt ved hans øre. Han drejede hovedet en smule og betragtede ham.

"Mm mm?" Ulven lagde sig til ro, og Remus følte sig bedre tilpas. Han lod sin hånd glide ned og finde Michaels. Et øjeblik lå de bare side om side og betragtede deres sammenflettede fingre. Så bøjede Michael sig frem og kyssede ham let.

De første par dage efter timen i Oldtidens runer havde det været mærkeligt. Remus skulle vænne sig til tanken om at det faktisk var ok. Men den periode var afstået overraskende hurtigt. Michael var nem at snakke mig, forstående og tålmodig. Efterhånden var den nervøse energi der havde været der hver eneste gang de kyssede hinanden forsvundet og erstattet af en behagelig følelse af tryghed. Remus følte det betrykkende hver eneste gang de var sammen.

Remus smilede mod Michaels mund og lod sin tunge glide kærtegnende henover den anden drengs underlæbe. Michaels tunge fandt hans. Remus trak sin hånd til sig og begravede den i stedet i Michaels lyse krøller. Michael trak sig tilbage og hvilede sit hoved mod Remus skulder, med ansigtet trykket ind mod hans hals. Remus tillod sig selv at slappe fuldstændigt af. Han flettede igen sine fingre ind i Michaels som lå tungt mod hans mave. Lidt efter sov han…

Remus listede igennem den næsten mørke opholdsstue. Et øjeblik troede han at han faktisk kunne smutte op af trappen og i seng uden at blive opdaget.

"Hvor har du været?" Sirius' stemme var klar og tydelig ovre fra sofaen. Remus så til højre og kunne ane Sirius' kontur mod lyset fra den opgående sol der sendte sit rosa skær ind igennem vinduet. Remus stoppede.

"Vejleder…" sagde han bare og ville til at gå videre.

"Klokken er halv 7…"

Sirius kom i en langsom, glidende, elegant bevægelse op at stå og gik hen mod ham. De stod overfor hinanden. Sirius med sin tryllestav utålmodigt bankende mod siden. Remus med favnen fuld af sine astronomi-papiere. Sirius tog en dyb indånding.

"Hør her, Hugtand – jeg ved ikke hvad det er der sker med dig, men du er begyndt at opføre dig anderledes…"

Remus smilede bittert da han huskede Snapes tonefald i krypten. "Og det er mærkeligt?"

"Hør her!" Der var et strejf af vrede i Sirius' stemme. "Snape fortjente det, ok? Han snusede rundt og påstod at…" Længere nåede han ikke før Remus afbrød ham med en hård, højrøstet stemme.

"Fortjente det?" Et gys af raseri farede igennem hans krop. "Nogen fortjener det jeg går igennem? Sirius, fatter du ingenting!"

Sirius trådte et forskrækket skridt tilbage. Han ville have sagt mere, forklaret hvorfor… fortalt at han efterhånden havde indset at det havde været en fejltagelse – endda en stor en af slagsen. men det var så ulig Remus at råbe, og vreden der emmede fra hans krop var næsten til at tage og føle på, så Sirius tav.

"Ved du hvad der ville være sket, hvis James ikke var kommet i tide? Jeg ville være blevet sendt til Azkaban – hvis jeg var heldig. Eller jeg ville være blevet dræbt, som en gal hund… Sirius!" Remus tog et skælvende åndedrag og sænkede stemmen. "Tænker du på det når du sidder til dine eftersidninger og skriver sætninger af? At jeg faktisk burde takke Krone på mine grædende knæ over at jeg stadig er i live?" Den store astronomibog gled ud af hans favn sammen med papirerne. Hurtigt fik Remus dem til at blive hængende i luften med et sving af sin tryllestav. Nu så Sirius direkte bange ud. Remus følte et mærkeligt, koldt smil af pervers glæde lægge sig over hans ansigt. Med lange skridt gik han forbi Sirius, der nu knugede så hårdt om sin tryllestav at hans knoer var hvide. Remus skolesager svævede efter ham op af trappen. Da han stod udenfor døren til deres sovesal, vendte han sig mod den tavse, stivende skikkelse nede ved sofaen. Al vrede forsvandt som dug fra solen.

"Ingen fortjener den her skæbne, Sirius… ingen…"

Sirius vidste der var noget i gære. Det var den måde Remus kom listende ind i seng på klokken et eller andet langt over 3 hver eneste nat og undskyldte det med vejlederrunder eller vejledermøder. Det var den måde Sirius tit kunne fange et glimt af Michael og Remus afslappet lænet op af hinanden i biblioteket eller på gangene. Det var den måde de smilede til hinanden på, den måde de lo over en joke sammen på. Det var den måde Remus ikke længere mødte hans øjne. Det var den måde Remus hviskede ord ekkoede i hans hoved igen og igen. Og det var især de blikke Evans sendte Remus og Michael… James var ved at gå ud af sit gode skind. Til tider forbandede han Dawn langt væk i søvne, til tider Remus…

Så Sirius vidste der var noget i gære. Og det var ikke godt – det kunne han mærke på den klump i maven der nu åbenbart havde bestemt sig for at blive liggende der konstant. Og han kunne mærke det på den måde han havde lyst til at smadre Michael Dawns flotte, smilende fjæs til ukendelighed.

Kampen Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw nærmede sig med hastige skridt. James brugte flere og flere aftener på Quidditchtræning, og Sirius var tvunget til at bruge flere og flere af _sine _aftener på at sidde og lytte til Peters plapren – hvilket ikke passede ham det mindste.

En af disse aftener havde Remus faktisk valgt at ære Gryffindors opholdsstue med sit nærvær. Han sad ovre ved ilden, et komfortabelt smil spillede om hans læber, og læste i en bog. Sirius sad og betragtede ham et øjeblik. Det var en af Remus' mest yndede positioner. Benene trukket op under sig og en bog hvilende mod stolens armlæn.

Siden Remus' mærkelige udbrud for snart en uge siden havde Sirius opdaget at han besad en hidtil ukendt følelse. Når han tænkte nærmere over det, hvilket han prøvede i så vid udstrækning som muligt at undgå, fordi det gjorde ham i dårligt humør, havde han på fornemmelsen at det var det folk kaldte skyld.

Med et suk vristede han blikket løs fra Remus' velkendte skikkelse og prøvede at aflede sin opmærksomhed fra sine indviklede følelser ved at plage Ormehale til stilhed.

Remus sad mellem Michaels ben, lænet op af ham med hovedet hvilende ved hans skulder. Deres øjne fulgte samme linje i astrologi-bogen, men ingen af dem læste videre. Michaels hånd strøg i lange, blide strøg op og ned af Remus lår. Remus trak vejret dybt ind og fokuserede på månen der skinnede ned på dem oppe fra loftet. Fornødenhedsrummet var blevet deres faste mødested.

"Jeg ved egentlig ikke så meget om dig, Remus…" sagde Michael pludseligt. Remus kunne mærke den pludselige spænding i lokalet helt ned i maven. Han lukkede øjnene fast i, som for at forberede sig på at forsvinde ind i sig selv hvis spørgsmålene kom for tæt på.

"Der er ikke så meget at vide…" begyndte han tøvende efter en lang forventningsfuld stilhed fra Michaels side. Michael kom med en lille latter der mere virkede som et fnys. Remus kunne ikke lade være med at smile selv.

"Hvad med din familie?"

"Min far er troldmand, min mor er en Muggler." Remus lod blikket glide fra stjerne til stjerne på det stykke himmel der var synligt over dem. Michael flyttede let på sig under ham. Han greb hans hånd og gav den et klem. "Hvad med dig?"

"Begge mine forældre er magikere… Min mor gik i Ravenclaw ligesom mig. Min far var en Hufflepuff." Der blev stille lidt. Remus sad afventende. "Jeg er den ældste af os børn derhjemme – deres eneste søn også… min søster Carrie bliver 11 næste år, og Jennifer er 13. Hun går også i Ravenclaw." Remus nikkede. Han kendte Jennifer. Hun var lige blevet udnævnt som Søger på Ravenclaws Quidditch-hold.

"Quidditch-talentet bliver i familien?" Remus drejede hovedet lidt til siden for at fange et glimt af Michaels smil. De lo sammen.

Der var tavshed lidt. Remus vendte sig om på maven, ansigtet vendt mod Michael. Michael smilede skævt og strøg en lok af hans hår væk fra ansigtet. Remus lænede sig frem og kyssede ham let, Michaels hænder lagde sig på hans skuldre og trak ham tættere på. Michael gled ned i liggende stilling.

Deres kys blev grådigere, hænderne på Remus' skuldre mere søgende. Langsomt gled de nedover hans ryg i korte strøg. Remus følte ophidselsen i sin krop som en brændende varme der skød igennem ham og forplantede sig til hver eneste lille del af ham. Han pressede sig hårdere ned mod Michael. Michaels ene hånd var standset lige over hans røv. Et øjeblik blev den liggende der og efterlod en stikkende, glødende hede, så begyndte den langsomt at bevæge sig længere nedad… Remus' egne hænder der ellers havde haft travlt med at undersøge Michaels bryst udenpå skjorten standsede. Ulven indeni ham hylede klagende af afsavn, som om den kaldte efter noget Remus endnu ikke vidste hvad var. Det føltes næsten som en fysisk smerte. Med en forskrækket lyd trak han sig tilbage og kastede et bange blik over sin skulder, op på månen der ville være fuld den næste dag. Hurtigt kom han op på knæ og satte sig på sengekanten. Michael satte sig også op og sendte Remus et bekymret blik.

"Hvad er der galt?"

Ulven var nu rasende. Et eller andet Remus havde gjort havde ophidset den i en sådan grad at han følte det som om han hvert øjeblik det kunne være ville angribe et eller andet med en ulvs poter og kløer. Tanken skræmte ham fra vid og sans. Han havde aldrig oplevet noget lignende. Han rejste sig op – og uden at se sig tilbage gik han hen mod døren. En knirken fra sengen afslørede at Michael også havde rejst sig.

"Jeg havde glemt jeg skulle til vejledermøde…" forklarede Remus, men hans stemme var tyk og grødet. En svag knurren lå bagerst i hans hals og truede med at trænge igennem hans skjold. "Vi tales ved i morgen, Michael." skyndte han sig at tilføje og forsvandt ud af døren.

På den anden side af døren lænede Remus hoved mod den kølige stenvæg. Han fik et glimt af hans eget spejlbillede i vinduet ved siden af. Hans øjne lyste med et koldt, gyldent skær og pupillerne var mandelformede som en ulvs. Han blinkede et par gange, og så var det væk igen. Den varme Michael havde tændt i ham blev til isnende rædsel.

Da Lily kom ind sad han i vindueskarmen og betragtede månen med et såret udtryk. Da han så over på hende med et tomt blik indså han at hun nok ikke havde forventet at se ham der i Vejlederlokalet, siden det var hendes runde. Men hun sagde ingenting – gik bare hen og stillede sig ved siden af ham og lod blikket glide henover grundene udenfor. Månens cirkulære, gule skive spejledes i hendes øjne.

"Den er grusom…" sagde hun så pludseligt og bankede en knyttet næve ind i karmen tæt ved hans hoved. Hans døde blik faldt på hende.

"Hvilken en?"

"Månen…" sagde hun bare.

"Ja," måtte han sammentygge og hvilede hagen mod sine knæ. Lily så på ham med et medlidende blik. Han undlod at se på hende. Frygtede at hun ville kunne se Ulven i hans blik.

"Hvad den forvandler mennesker til… skygger af dem selv… fanget i en identitet de ikke selv har valgt… jeg kan kun forestille mig hvordan det må være… forfærdeligt." Hans hoved røg op med et ryk. Forskrækket stirrede han på hende. Vidste hun det? Hun smilede blidt til ham og nikkede. Hans suk var både opgivende og fuld af lettelse.

"Det er det…" svarede han og mærkede hvordan hele hans krop pludselig virkede til at slappe af. Han havde faktisk ikke noget imod at hun vidste det. Det virkede… rigtigt.

"Remus, hvor meget betyder Michael for dig?" spurgte hun og lagde en kølig hånd ovenpå hans foldede hænder. Han vedblev at kigge ud af vinduet.

"Nok til at han ikke ved det…" mumlede han bittert. Træerne i den Forbudte Skov svajede let i en usynlig brise. En hund glammede et sted derude. For hans indre blik så han en stor sort hund løbe ved siden af sig imellem træer i et ukendt terræn, men som nu var hans territorium. Folk havde bedst af intet at vide, for selv dem der var hans tillid værdig, så ud til at svigte ham alligevel. Der gik en forpint trækning over hans ansigt. Han savnede Sirius. Han savnede det som det havde været før – så sorgløst som en varulv kunne ønske sig det. Remus var usigeligt træt af hemmeligheder. Selvom han efterhånden var blevet så god til at holde på dem, at det var svært for ham at dele noget som helst med nogen. Selv hans følelser.

"Hvad hvis han regner det ud…?" Spørgsmålet gjorde ondt. Han tænkte på den gang på andet år da hans venner havde trængt ham op i en krog i opholdsstuen og fortalte ham at de vidste det. I få sekunder havde det virket som om hans liv var forbi.

"Så er det slut – han skal ikke belemres med en varulv." Bitterheden i hans stemme var ikke nem at overhøre. "Jeg har ødelagt nok liv blot ved at være mine forældres barn…"

Lily ignorerede det sidste og bøjede sig ind mod ham. Han så ned. "Hvad nu hvis han gerne vil belemres?"

"Det vil han ikke…" svarede han skarpt. Efter en kort, pinagtig stilhed, fortsatte han træt: "Og han finder ikke ud af det, Lily – det lader jeg ham ikke gøre."

Hun smilede let, men det nåede ikke hendes øjne. Hun lagde begge hænder om hans ansigt og lænede panden ind mod hans. Deres blikke mødte. Ulven vejede hende og efter et kort øjebliks kamp, godkendte den hende også. Han smilede. Han forstod hvorfor James var så vild efter hende. Hendes smil tilbage var blændende.

I det samme gik døren op.

"Evans? Har du set…" Der blev stille. Både Lily og Remus drejede hurtigt hovedet. I døren stod James og bag ham Sirius og Peter, der begge stirrede på dem med åben mund. Hvis ikke Remus havde haft sit skærpede nattesyn havde han ikke kunne udrede James' træk. Et øjeblik var der helt stille, og James' ansigt lukkede sig langsomt til. Lily rettede sig hurtigt op. Hun så fra Remus til James.

"Remus…" anerkendte James' til sidst han tilstedeværelse. Hans stemme var kølig, med en hård klang Remus kun havde hørt når han talte til Snape. Lily sukkede. Det samme gjorde Remus da han rejste sig op. Dette var præcis hvad han manglede – flere problemer.

"Det er ikke hvad det ser ud til, Potter…" sagde Lily endelig. Remus stillede sig ved siden af hende. Hun skævede til ham. James så ikke på hende, hans blik var lænket til Remus.

"Virkelig…?" Det var Sirius der talte. Han var trådt frem ved siden af James. Remus kunne ikke genkende blikket i hans øjne. Det var vrede… og med et vildt glimt som hos et såret dyr. Peter stod bag dem og trykkede sig utilpas.

Lily satte hænderne i siden. "Ja, faktisk, Black!" snerrede hun. "Remus har haft en hård aften, vi stod bare og snakkede… Hvilket ikke er så mærkeligt, siden vi begge er vejledere…"

"Og den tror du vi hopper på, Evans?" spurgte Sirius ironisk. "Remus… helt ærligt… så dybt troede jeg ikke du kunne synke." Nu henvendte han sig direkte til Remus. Remus så bare på ham med de øjne der ikke engang føltes som hans egne længere. Ulven indeni ham snerrede arrigt over at blive angrebet – om end kun verbalt. Remus prøvede forgæves at genvinde kontrollen over sig selv. Han havde ikke oplevet Ulven så stærk før, når det ikke var fuldmåne…

"Kom, Sirius… vi går… Så kan Evans og Lupin gøre sig færdige…" James' stemme lød ligeså fremmed i Remus' øre som hans egen da han talte.

"Vær ikke latterlig, Potter – for det første kunne jeg aldrig finde på at date Evans…" Lily hostede svagt, men Remus fortsatte ufortrødent. "Og for det andet er jeg slet ikke til piger…" Hvis det havde været enhver anden aften hvor Remus havde magten i stedet for Ulven ville han havde bævet ved at skulle indrømme dette. At han var endnu mere anderledes. Men Ulven gjorde det nemt; forvandlede det til en kold konstatering. Remus vidste pludselig hvor sandt det var. Og indså med det samme hvor ironisk det var at det var Ulven der skulle sætte ord på hans anden hemmelighed, når den selv var hemmelighed nummer 1.

Det var ikke kun James, Sirius og Peter der stirrede overvældede på ham. Også Lilys blik talte om udpræget overraskelse. Remus rystede bare på hovedet som for at ryste Ulvens tilstedeværelse tilbage bagerst i hovedet hvor den hørte til og begyndte at gå hen mod døren. Sirius stoppede ham med en hånd mod brystet. Ulven sprang frem indeni ham. Den mærkelige smerte fra før med Michael kom tilbage, bare med dobbelt så stor styrke. Hans snerren var lav og ulveagtig. Hans øjne brændte, og selvom han ikke havde noget at spejle sig i vidste han at de igen var blevet gyldne og med mandelformede pupiller. Men Sirius trådte ikke forskrækket tilbage, som Remus havde forventet han ville gøre. I stedet stirrede de intenst på hinanden.

"Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt os det før?" spurgte han så til sidst. Stille og forsigtigt. Remus skar tænder, og smilet han fremviste var forvredet.

"Åh… jeg var såmænd nok bare bange for at det hurtigt skulle rygtes at der findes et eksemplar af en homo varulv på Hogwarts…" knurrede han. Sirius bed sig i læben. Lily hostede igen bag dem og kom med en vag bemærkning om at hun vist skulle nå sin runde før midnat. Døren lukkede sig af sig selv bag hende. Stilheden var tung af afventning. James og Peter stod i respektfuld afstand.

"Remus," sagde Sirius endelig og så ham i øjnene. Remus kunne ikke se væk, om han så ville. Noget i ham der hverken var Ulven eller ham selv, måske mere en sammenblanding af begge, bød ham at blive ved med at se på Sirius, som var han verdens sidste faste holdepunkt. "Jeg kunne aldrig finde på at gøre det med vilje…" fortsatte Sirius. Stemmen var nøgtern og uden undertoner.

Remus snøftede foragteligt. "Du har da ellers klaret det fint indtil nu…" mumlede han. Men han fulgte de andre tilbage til Gryffindortårnet uden flere ord.


	3. Våbenhvile

_3. Våbenhvile_

Sirius, James og Peter blev i Gryffindortårnet imens fuldmånen tog sin runde over himlen. Sirius syntes pludseligt at det var ret nødvendigt at få lavet alle sine lektier til de næste to uger. James legede med Lynet, men hans hjerte syntes ikke at være med i legen. Flere gange smuttede det endda fra ham. Peter sad bare og stirrede frem for sig.

Da solen stod op næste morgen havde Sirius faktisk fået skrevet alle seks stile. Pergamentet der lå foran ham var fuld af ord der intet havde at gøre med nogen af de fag han havde, og han vidste ikke helt hvor han havde fået dem alle sammen fra. Da han lod blikket glide nedover sætningerne, indså han hvor mange gange Remus' navn optrådte. Han lagde fjerpennen fra sig og så ud af vinduet, hvor en blå himmel lovede en smuk dag.

Portræthullet knirkede da det gik op. Tre hoveder, inklusivt Sirius eget, røg op. Remus stod i indgangen, træt lænet op af karmen. Sirius skyndte sig op til ham og lagde en arm om hans skuldre for at støtte ham. Han forventede at få smidt en spydig bemærkning i hovedet, men Remus sagde intet og lod sig bare slæbe op til sin seng.

En halv time efter, James og Peter havde hjulpet med at få klædt Remus af og lagt ham i seng, sad Sirius ved Remus' sengekant op betragtede ham hvileløst. James sad ovre på sin egen seng.

"Så du hvor mange sår han havde? Det har været en slem omgang, denne gang…"

Sirius nikkede. Han havde bemærket det. Remus rørte på sig i søvne og mumlede noget. Sirius bøjede sig ned og strøg en fugtig lok hår væk fra hans pande. James rømmede sig let.

"Sirius… hvorfor siger du ikke bare undskyld og får det overstået, jeg kan sgu da mærke at det piner dig at I ikke snakker sammen mere…"

Sirius svarede ikke først. Han blev ved med at se ned på Remus der nu kastede sig uroligt frem om tilbage i sengen. Med et suk så han over på James: "Potter – hvis du siger det her videre til nogen, propper jeg din kost op et sted hvor lyset ikke skinner…"

James nikkede og lavede lynlåsen.

"I starten var jeg bare for stolt – du kender mig… og nu…" Sirius sukkede. "Han lytter jo ikke alligevel, James… Og jeg ved ikke engang om jeg faktisk kender grunden til at jeg gjorde det…" James nikkede igen. Sirius fortsatte med en knurren: "Flæbius fortjente det - "

"Men det gjorde Remus ikke…" fortsatte Krone for ham. Sirius så op og smilede halvt. James sendte et tilsvarende smil tilbage. "Det skal nok gå, kammerat…" sagde James bare og stirrede ned i bogen i sit skød.

Sirius kunne mærke det allerede i den første time efter fuldmånen. Det var eliksirer. Deres lærer Professor Muff stod oppe ved tavlen og snakkede imens linje efter linje af notater viste sig på tavlen. Pergamentstykket under Sirius' hånd føltes varmt. Han så ned.

"_Krone til Røverne: Jeg har et forslag… vi farver slangernes hår gyldent og rødt; bare for at irritere en smule…" _Sirius så op og lavede den opadvendte tommelfinger til James der sendte et stort grin tilbage. Pergamentstykket brændte igen. Han så ned.

"_Ormehale til Røverne: Men hvordan?" _Sirius skulle lige til at begynde at grifle en sarkastisk bemærkning til Peter, men en anden skrift han ikke havde set længe i deres hemmelige samtaler dukkede op før han fik begyndt.

"_Hugtand til Røverne: Jeg har fundet den perfekte forhekselse. Ud over at deres hår bliver de farver vi ønsker, vokser det sig så langt som til taljen med fine dukkekrøller…" _Sirius kiggede overrasket op på Remus. James og Peter gjorde det samme fra begge sider af ham. Remus sendte dem et skævt smil tilbage og nikkede mod tavlen hvor deres lærer sendte dem et mistænksomt blik. Sirius grinede lydløst, og de begyndte at skitsere deres plan op.

Sirius ville ikke klage. Dette var åbenbart det nærmeste han kunne håbe at komme på hvad der havde været før mellem dem. Hverken ham eller Remus nævnte episoden med Snape med et eneste ord. I stedet snakkede de om ufarlige emner som vejret, Quidditch og lektier. Selvom Sirius brændte efter at spørge Remus om hvad han havde sagt den aften før fuldmåne i vejlederlokalet, gjorde han det ikke. Han havde ikke lyst til at ødelægge den våbenhvile der endelige var opstået imellem ham selv og Remus.

Røverne var samlet igen. Så meget var klart. Ikke bare for dem indbyrdes, men også for resten af Hogwarts. Onsdag morgen troppede samtlige Slytherinere fra 6. årgang ind i Storsalen med midjelangt, proptrækkerkrøllet hår der lyste i Gryffindors farver. Selvom McGonagall sendte James, Peter, Remus og ham et strengt blik over sine briller, ville Sirius sværge på at hun prøvede at undgå at komme til at smile.

Sådan fortsatte dagene. Fredeligt. Remus forsvandt om aftenen – ingen spurgte hvorhen. I stedet var Lily begyndt at komme hen og sætte sig for at sludre. Til James' store fornøjelse. Men efter hans fjerde mislykkede forsøg på at få hende med på en date, opgav han og slog sig til tåls med tanken om at de faktisk kunne have en samtale der ikke rungede i hele Gryffindortårnet.

Sirius og Peter sad ved bordet i Storsalen og indtog deres frokost under indædt diskussion med Lily. Hvilket helt konkret betød at Sirius og Lily havde en højlydt og intens diskussion imens Peter holdt sin mund og spiste i rasende fart. Remus var ikke kommet fra sin Oldtidens Runer time endnu.

"Helt ærlig… Lily, ikke for at vise manglende tiltro til din viden om Quidditch, men Ravenclaw har ikke en chance mod Gryffindor på lørdag… virkelig ikke… vi har 3 suveræne Angribere; deriblandt James… vi har en god Målmand og nogle allerhelvedes dygtige Baskere… Og vores Søger er ikke ligefrem ringe… så jeg kan ikke se hvordan Ravenclaw overhovedet får noget at sige i den kamp."

Lily lagde armene over kors. "De har Dawn til Målmand…"

Sirius skulle lige til at sige noget uhøfligt om at Dawn ikke var andet end en sølle svans i forhold til Gryffindors mesterhold, men nåede ikke at åbne munden før James kom spurtende ind i Storsalen og kastede sig ned på bænken overfor Sirius og Peter (ved siden af Lily) og forpustet prøve at sige noget.

"Krone, du burde måske overveje at trække vejret inden du forsøger at fortælle os hvad end det kan være du har at fortælle os…" sagde Sirius tørt. Lily trak på smilebåndet, hvilket Sirius tog som et kompliment. James sendte ham et hvast blik, men tog et par dybe åndedrag før han fortsatte.

"I tror ikke på hvad jeg lige har set…" hvæsede han. Lily sendte ham et opgivende blik ud af øjenkrogen og bemærkede henkastet:

"Måske et Lyn du ikke kunne gribe og derfor ikke kunne blære dig med?" Nu var det Sirius' tur til at smile skævt. James sad et øjeblik med let åben mund; overrasket i sin spændende fortælling.

"Nej," sagde han bare, hvilket i sig selv var usædvanligt, da han aldrig ville lade en chance for at mundhugges over en kommentar som denne med Lily. Sirius holdt utålmodigt afventende mund og så afventende på James. Noget der på denne måde kunne holde hans bedste vens tanker i de samme baner, måtte være ret stort. "Jeg har lige set Michael Dawn og Remus snave som gjaldt det deres liv i en korridor i Østfløjen…"

En mærkelig følelse overtog Sirius. Det var lidt som når ens ben sov, men det var bare hele hans krop. Det var som om han ikke rigtig var til stede, og på lang afstand hørte han Ormehale udbryde:

"Det er løgn!"

"Jeg sværger ved min ære som Røver… det er rigtigt… er det ikke for vildt…! Nu ved vi da hvor han har været hver eneste aften, ikke Sirius?"

Sirius så hvordan Lily bed sig i læben og så til siden. Han så hvordan James øjne rettede sig mod ham. Han hørte endda spørgsmålet, han stillede ham. Men han kunne ikke se sig i stand til at svare. James viftede en hånd foran Sirius ansigt.

"Jorden kalder Sirius Black… Kom ind, Sirius!" Sirius susede tilbage i sin egen krop og så op på James.

"Hvad?"

"Hvad! Har du ikke hørt et eneste ord af hvad jeg har sagt? Remus og Michael Dawn… kysse… tæt kropskontakt op af en mur…" James' brede smil var tilbage, plastret i hans ansigt. Sirius blev bare ved med at se udtryksløst på ham.

"Virkelig… fint så…" Han rejste sig og tallerkenen forsvandt fra bordet af sig selv. Hurtigt vendte han sig væk fra de andre og råbte tvært over skulderen: "Jeg har lige noget jeg skal ordne…"

James nåede ham ude i Indgangshallen. Hans hånd virkede tung på Sirius' skulder. Sirius var ikke sikker på hvad der slørede hans blik, vredt vred han sig løs af James' greb og vendte sig om.

"Hvad?" Sirius prøvede virkelig at holde det irriterede toneleje nede i sin stemme, men som altid havde han overordentligt svært ved at styre sine følelser. James betragtede ham med et løftet øjenbryn.

"Hvad er der galt med dig?"

"Ingenting…" snappede Sirius og lod blikket hvile på trapperne mod klasseværelserne. Han rystede på hovedet og gik i stedet i retning af Indgangen. James fulgte ikke efter. Sirius vendte sig om i porten og så tilbage mod Krone. "Vi skal have Forvandling nu…" sagde han og fortsatte så ud mod grundene.

"Sikkert." mumlede James bag ham. Sirius var ikke sikker på hvilken af hans bemærkninger det var et svar på. "Og du går den forkerte vej…" nåede Sirius lige at opfatte før et par buske gav ham ly til at forvandle sig.

Sirius havde jo godt vidst det. Han havde haft det på fornemmelsen siden han så dem sammen til sin første eftersidning. Nej også før det, siden han havde set dem på Røverkortet den aften han og James kom tilbage til Hogwarts efter jul.

Remus og Michael. Lupin og Dawn. Det skrattede i hans øre. Og han var ikke engang rigtig klar over hvorfor. Det var ikke fordi han var overrasket over at Remus var bøsse. Hvis han tænkte nærmere over det havde han faktisk også haft det på fornemmelsen. Det var mere det, at… han kunne ikke fortsætte, for han var ikke sikker på han vidste hvad de næste ord i sætningen var.

Remus skulle ikke være sammen med en skide blondine fra Ravenclaw. Det var det eneste Sirius virkelig vidste. Remus skulle have en der forstod ham, kendte ham og var der for ham… ligesom Sirius var.

Ikke fordi Sirius ville være sammen med Remus. Det var slet ikke det… det var bare en understregning af det gode eksempel, bestemte han sig hurtigt for da tanken var tænkt til ende.

Ikke fordi Sirius var det bedste eksempel at vise…

Hvis Sirius havde troet hans tanker ville blive mindre komplicerede ved at være Køter, tog han grueligt fejl. Og midt i alting, valgte Snape selvfølgelig at vandre forbi sammen med en gruppe andre slytherinere.

Ja, det var helt klart ikke Sirius' dag i dag.

Remus sukkede og lod de forskellige dufte fra grundene omkring Hogwarts bølge ind over sig. Sirius var ikke dukket op til Forvandling. James havde sagt at han var forsvundet ude på grundene omkring slottet efter frokost. Lily havde trukket ham med ind i et hjørne og fortalt ham hvad James var kommet og havde sagt.

"De ville jo finde ud af det før eller siden…" mumlede han frem for sig med lukkede øjne. En skarp lugt af hund og Sirius; blandet, ramte hans næse. Han kunne have brugt Røverkortet, men han havde ikke givet sig tid til at gå op og hente det.

En stor, sort hund sad ved søbredden og betragtede træerne i den Forbudte Skovs udkant svaje i den lette vind. Remus så sig omkring og konstaterede at der ikke var andre ude. De sidste timer var for længst overstået og de fleste var vel inde og spise aftensmad. Med et suk satte han sig ved siden af hunden. Den drejede ikke hovedet for at se på ham.

"Ved du hvad? Til tider foretrækker jeg dig faktisk som hund… du er meget mere medgørlig, og knap så højrøstet…" Remus blev ved med at se frem for sig. Hunden glammede højlydt som for at modbevise ham. Ekkoet fra hundens gøen blev erstattet af noget andet. Det var mere en følelse end en lyd. En knitren af magi lige uden for rækkevidde. Remus drejede hovedet. Sirius sad ved siden af ham med et aflukket udtryk i ansigtet.

"Jeg har faktisk overvejet om James ikke har ret i at jeg burde skifte permanent, jeg er vist mere populær med fire ben..." sagde Sirius så, med et skævt smil, men heller ikke han løftede blikket.

"Ja, det ville gøre det en del nemmere at have med dig at gøre… en pind, noget hundemad og en snor og så er du glad…" De sad i tavshed lidt efter Remus' sidste udtalelse. Remus bed et suk i sig og drejede sig så han sad med front mod Sirius. "Hør her… jeg ved det passer dig dårligt at jeg er sammen med Michael… men… der er bare ikke så meget at gøre ved det… piger er bare ikke mig."

Sirius grinede. Et øjeblik følte Remus sig fuldstændig uforstående. "Du tror jeg er oppe at køre over at du er til fyre?" spurgte Sirius endelig, et glimt af latter sad endnu i hans øjne. Remus følte et let sug i maven og så hurtigt væk.

"Jeg kunne ikke se hvad du ellers skulle gå og mugge over, Køter…" skyndte han sig at sige. Sirius sad i stilheden og ingen bevægelse tilkendegav at han havde i sinde at svare. Remus ville lige til at rejse sig og gå, da hans stemme afskar ham.

"Men han ved det ikke, Remus… han kender dig ikke som jeg gør… som James eller Peter gør…"

"Så du kender mig, Sirius?" Remus følte en smule af den vrede der havde hærget i ham siden december-fuldmånen bryde ud af den kugle han havde gemt det væk i. "Hvis du kendte mig lidt bedre…" Remus fortsatte ikke, Sirius' suk fortalte ham at de begge vidste hvad han talte om. Sirius rejste sig og begyndte at gå op mod slottet.

"Kommer du…? Jeg skal nå at spise noget inden jeg skal til eftersidning hos McGonagall." kaldte han over skulderen. Remus tog en dyb indånding og fulgte efter.

Det var en lettelse at de vidste det. Det bildte Remus sig i hvert fald ind. Men han kunne godt mærke at han ikke selv troede helt på det. Både James og derfor selvfølgelig Peter havde erklæret sig fuldstændigt forstående overfor det og især udtrykt glæde for at Remus endelig havde fundet sig en kæreste. Sirius havde ikke sagt noget; ikke siden samtalen ved søen.

Michael virkede glad for det. Når de sad i biblioteket og lavede lektier og snakkede – og kyssede… mest kyssede – så kunne Lily eller James finde på at komme forbi. Hurtigt fandt James ud af at han og Michael havde en del at snakke om. Lily var bare selskabelig som altid.

Remus kunne ikke bestemme sig for om han kunne lide at de sådan begyndte at stikke hovedet ind i hans liv. Det var selvfølgelig dejligt at de var interesserede, men det kunne hurtigt blive for meget. Eller måske var det mere den måde Sirius øjne fulgte dem, uden at der blev sagt noget.

Den aften han slæbte Michael med ind i Gryffindors opholdsstue, var der kun et kort øjeblik af intense blikke fra Sirius mod Remus' nakke der fik det til at virke kejtet. Så slog Sirius blikket ned, og Remus gav Michael en kort rundvisning i Gryffindors opholdsrum før de satte sig i en af de store røde sofaer. Det var en Hogsmeadeweekend, så opholdsstuen var næsten tom. Lily sad i en lænestol overfor dem og pludrede løs med sin veninde Charlotte, som blev ved med at sende længselsfulde, sørgmodige blikke mod Michael. Ud over dem var der kun Røverne.

Remus lænede sig tilbage mod Michael og hvilede hovedet mod hans skulder. Det havde taget ham en del tid at være så afslappet omkring hans og Michaels forhold i det åbne, men efterhånden kunne han gøre det næsten uden at tænke over hvad andre ville tænke om det.

Sirius havde været forbavsende stille hele aftenen. Remus betragtede ham gennem halvlukkede øjne imens Michaels hånd strøg let henover hans nakke. Lilys og Charlottes samtale var beroligende baggrundslyde, og James' og Peters lektielæsning var beroligende at have som kulisse. Kun Sirius' vedvarende tavshed var der til at minde ham om at det hele var bare lidt akavet.

"Hvordan fandt I sammen?" spurgte Sirius så pludseligt. Han så ikke op, hans blik blev ved med at hvile ved det stykke pergament han havde siddet og skriblet på den sidste time. Hvis Remus kendte ham ret, var det ikke lektier… Michaels hånd stoppede sin lette strygen over Remus nakke, og Remus følte sig selv spænde lidt. Al snak forstummede omkring dem.

"Ja," begyndte Michael og smilede næsten undskyldende. "øhm…"

Lily begyndte pludselig at grine. Charlotte tilkastede hende et uroligt blik.

"Undskyld," fnisede hun, men smilede så stort. James sukkede et sted bag dem. "men helt ærlig Dawn – hvis vi havde problemer med at høre om jeres forhold, ville vi nok sidde oppe i vores sovesal i stedet for her."

Michael rødmede klædeligt. Remus lo også nu.

"Ok, så…" begyndte Michael igen. "Tja, jeg havde jo været vild med ham i et stykke tid…"

"Hvordan kan det være jeg aldrig har hørt den del før?" spurgte Remus ud i luften. James og Peter grinede bag ham, hele stemningen i tårnet blev mere let. Kun Sirius, og til en hvis grad Charlotte, så ikke ud til at more sig synderligt. Det bemærkede Michael dog åbenbart ikke, for han fortsatte efter at have lagt en arm om Remus:

"Måske fordi du aldrig har spurgt…" Lily smilede varmt til dem. Remus smilede tilbage, men hans blik søgte tilbage mod Sirius der blev ved med at stirre ned i hvad end det var han sad og fumlede med. Remus var vant til Sirius' humørsvingninger, men af en eller anden grund irriterede det ham at Sirius ikke bare for en gangs skyld kunne være glad på hans vegne.

"Tja, hvordan beskriver man følelsen?" sagde Michael et sted langt tilbage i virkeligheden, og Remus forlod sin tankeverden for at lytte efter. Nu fnisede også Charlotte tøset.

"Det er ligesom om at det altid har været sådan," foreslog hun. "og alting og ingenting har ændret sig på en og samme gang. Det hele er bare rigtigt, og alle ting der skal snakkes om og overvejes kan vente, fordi det bare er sådan det må være." Stilhed fulgte hende lille tale. Michael nikkede bag ham.

"Ja," sagde han. "præcis."

Remus kunne ikke få sig selv til at nikke. For det var ikke noget han genkendte. Han var glad sammen med Michael, men det virkede ikke så universelt som det Charlotte lige havde siddet og rallet af sig. Han rejste sig hurtigt og strakte sig.

"Jeg er træt…" forklarede han Michaels spørgende blik. Sirius havde et lille smil om munden, som om han havde gennemskuet det hele. Remus sukkede. Hvorfor skulle alting lige pludselig være så besværligt? Og han som troet de havde fået bare en smule styr på tingene efter Snape-episoden…

"Jeg følger dig op…" sagde Michael.

De kyssede kun hinanden kort inden Remus lukkede døren til sovesalen, og Michaels trin forsvandt ned af trapperne.


	4. Exuviae

_4. Exuviae_

Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter.

Professor Pewitt, en ung kvinde der var kommet til i deres fjerde år, marcherede ind i klassen og bad dem om at tage deres bog, "Kend din fjende" af Rafael Brown, frem. Sirius og James sukkede ved siden af Remus, det var længe siden de havde haft en teoretisk klasse, og ingen af de to var kendte for at klage over det. Remus lavede himmelvendte øjne og slog op på den side Pewitt havde sagt.

Han stivnede. De havde overstået varulve i deres tredje år. Han havde virkelig håbet at det var overstået med at sidde i timen og frygte at hans klassekammerater ville se på ham og se det. Vide det. James og Sirius udvekslede et blik, hvorefter de så på ham. Han vedblev at stirre stift ned i bogen.

_Varulve; avanceret gennemgang af dens vaner og liv._

"Ja," sagde Professor Pewitt. "dette vil på mange måder blive som en time i Magiske Dyrs Pasning og Pleje, men i henseende til at kunne genkende og derved beskytte sig mod en varulv."

Kridt kradsede mod tavlen, Remus nægtede at se op.

"Som I lærte i tredje år er der to forskellige slags varulve: Der er dem der er blevet bidt og derved inficeret, og der er dem der er født varulve. Da sidste kategori er ret sjælden, vil vi koncentrere os om den første. Deres opførsel er dog ret ens, så det vil ikke gøre den store forskel. Kan nogle fortælle mig om en varulvs parringsvaner?"

Der blev meget stille i klassen, føltes det som. Remus fandt modet til at løfte hovedet og se rundt. De fleste elever så ud til allerede at kede sig. Han tog en dyb indånding da Charlotte, Lilys veninde, rakte hånden op. Han kunne mærke Sirius' vedvarende blik på sig, men så ikke på ham.

"Varulve er monogame," sagde Charlotte tydeligt da Pewitt havde nikket til hende. "hvilket betyder at de, når de har valgt sig en mage, er bundet til vedkommende for livet. Indtil en af dem dør."

"5 points til Gryffindor," sagde Pewitt. Noget indeni Remus knugedes sammen. Han havde godt vidst det – han havde jo læst alt hvad der var at læse om varulve. Han kendte sig selv. Men han havde gemt denne lille oplysning langt inde i baghovedet, hvor han troede den aldrig ville få betydning – eller måske endda vise sig at være usand.

Pergamentet brændte under hans hånd. Han så ned.

"_Køter til Hugtand: Er det sandt?"_

"Varulve binder sig til deres udvalgte mage første gang de gennemgå et parringsritual…" begyndte Professor Pewitt at fortælle fra der hvor Charlotte havde sluppet. Remus havde ikke lyst til at høre mere.

"_Hugtand til Køter: Ja."_

Peter kom ikke ind i sovesalen før sent. Han var begyndt at gå ud med en lyshåret Hufflepuff ved navn Mariann Katie. Stemningen var trykket. James sad på sin egen seng og prøvede at læse i sit Quidditchmagasin, Remus sad med et utilnærmeligt udtryk lænet op af sin seng og med sin Forvandlingsbog slået op foran sig, men han læste ikke. Sirius sad i vindueskarmen og legede med sin tryllestav mellem to fingre. Himlen udenfor var kun svagt grå, selvom klokken var 9. Foråret og de længere dage så endelig ud til at være ankommet.

"Hvad sker der?" spurgte Peter usikkert. Sirius kunne have kvalt ham, hvis ikke det var det samme spørgsmål der igen og igen farede igennem hans eget hoved. Hvad skete der egentlig? Med ham? Med Remus… og Michael?

"Ja, hvad sker der…? Hugtand?" spurgte Sirius henkastet uden at dreje hovedet. James rykkede utilpas på sig ved tonefaldet.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte Remus. Sirius kunne forestille sig hvordan der var en let fure imellem hans øjenbryn, imens han bare stirrede på bogen foran sig. Han kendte Remus, og det ville være typisk.

"Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt os det før?" fortsatte Sirius, og tilføjede for ikke at give Remus nogen mulighed for at undslippe. "Det med at varulve er monogame…"

"I har ikke spurgt…" sagde Remus. Sirius så over på ham. Det grålige lys fik ham til at se utrolig bleg ud. Marts' fuldmåne var kun et par dage væk. "Og for at være helt ærlig… så er det ikke fordi det rager jer det helt store, vel? Jeg går jo ikke og tænker på at I en dag går hen og gifter jer, gør jeg?" Tonen var afvisende, men det var Sirius ligeglad med. Dette skulle han altså have et svar på.

"Jamen, det er jo ikke det samme. Varulven skaber et bånd til sin mage der er mere ligesom…" men Sirius vidste jo ikke hvordan det var. Det var Remus der var varulven.

"Mere som et skub mod en person, der gør at du træder skridtet udover kanten og der er ingen vej tilbage… båndet er der, og det kan ikke brydes. Det er frygteligt og beroligende på en gang." fortsatte Remus hans sætning. Så bed han sig i læben som om han fortrød hvad han havde sagt. "Har jeg hørt…" hviskede han. Sovesalen var helt stille.

"Du ved godt hvad det betyder, ikke også?" spurgte Sirius så ud i stilheden.

"At jeg ikke kan kneppe udenom som så mange andre gør?" prøvede Remus at lette stemningen. James træk på smilebåndet, men Sirius syntes ikke det var sjovt. Når han tænkte på det, gjorde det ondt indeni.

"At du må bryde med Michael."

Stilhed.

"Undskyld, vil du gentage det?" spurgte Remus. "For det lød som om du sad og fortalte mig at jeg bliver nødt til at gå fra Michael…"

"Det var det jeg sagde." Sirius så ud på den tiltagende måne. Han havde altid godt kunne lide månen, med sit sølvagtige skær. Men da han i andet år havde lært hvad den gjorde mod Remus, havde han næsten kunne føle Remus' intense frygt for den. Han rejste sig. "Du kan godt selv se det, kan du ikke, Remus? Siden I ikke kan gå i seng sammen," Han overså med vilje det udtryk at væmmelse der fandt vej over Ormehales ansigt. Remus rødmede en smule. "vil han snart begynde at stille spørgsmål du ikke kan svare på…"

"Hvordan kan du vide at jeg ikke har fortalt ham det… at vi ikke har været sammen?" Remus spørgsmål var mere en konklusion. Og det ramte Sirius med en styrke som Expelliarmus. Han genkendte den følelse der fandt vej ind over ham som panik.

"Jamen, Pewitt sagde at…" Så tav han.

"Du behøves ikke passe på mig, Sirius… faktisk tror jeg at jeg er bedre til at passe på mig end du er… i hvert fald gør jeg det bedste job med det… og jeg har absolut ikke brug for dig til at fortælle mig hvordan jeg skal gøre i mine forhold." Remus rejste sig op. De stirrede på hinanden.

"Jeg…"

"For Helvede, Sirius!" Remus stemme var næsten et råb. Remus råbte aldrig, så kun næsten. "Kan DU ikke se det? Jeg har levet med det her lort i 8 år! Jeg ved hvordan det fungere, ok? Så du skal ikke prøve at forstå det, for det kan du ikke… du skal ikke prøve at passe på mig, for det ser ud til at du gør det bedst ved at ødelægge alting!"

James rejste sig. Peter flygtede ud af døren. James så fra den ene til den anden, bestemte sig for at det var noget de måtte klare selv og fulgte efter Peter.

Sirius stod et øjeblik bare og betragtede Remus der nu trak vejret tungt og prøvede at få kontrol over sig selv igen. Sirius var vant til at han selv reagerede sådan, hans temperament var ubredt kendt og frygtet, men Remus var altid bare kold, rolig vrede. Ikke høje råb. Ikke impulsivt raseri.

"Det var ikke meningen…" sagde han så pludseligt. Remus så op på ham. "Det med Snape…" Der gik en trækning over Remus' ansigt. Sirius skyndte sig at fortsætte før Remus ville begynde igen. "Han… han sagde noget, og det tændte mig bare af… og… du kender mig… jeg tænker mig ikke om når jeg bliver gal." Var det skyggen af et smil der lagde sig ved Remus' mundvig? "Han sagde at han vidste hvorfor du forsvandt hver måned… at… han ville fortælle Regulus det, og de nok skulle få smidt dig ud…" Remus satte sig træt ned på sengen. "Og det lød så overbevisende at jeg virkelig blev bange, Remus, jeg troede de vidste det… og så ville alle jo snart vide det… og… hvis han vidste det troede jeg jo ikke han ville gå derhen… og jeg fortalte ham det for at beskytte dig, for at få ham til at tro at han tog fejl… jeg troede jo ikke han ville…" Remus stoppede ham med et nik.

"Jeg ved det godt… men…"

Ingen af dem sagde noget. Sirius satte sig ved siden af Remus.

"Hvad med Michael?"

Sirius sank en klump da Remus sendte ham et hvast blik, rejste sig og gik uden at svare.

"Hvad er der i vejen med dig i dag?" spurgte Michael og lod sin hånd glide nedover ryggen på ham. Remus skuttede sig.

"Ikke noget," svarede Remus, men flyttede sig lidt væk. "bare dårlig dag…"

"Hvad er der sket? Noget med Black?" Michaels blik var faktisk ret bekymret. "I har været så mærkelige omkring hinanden siden vi begyndte at ses… hvis jeg ikke vidste bedre ville jeg tro at han var jaloux."

Remus stivnede og kiggede fuldkomment overrumplet på Michael.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte han så tøvende.

"Tja, nogen gange opfører han sig som om han… du ved… har krav på dig eller noget." Michael trak på skulderen for at vise at det ikke var helt det han mente, men at han ikke kunne beskrive det nærmere.

Remus smilede skævt. "Han er bare bekymret for mig… det er jo ret nyt for ham og sådan."

Michael smilede tilbage og lagde igen sin hånd mod Remus' ryg. Denne gang slappede Remus af.

"Kan du ikke fortælle ham at jeg ikke er den store, stygge ulv, så?" Michael grinede og gav Remus et hurtigt kys ved halsen. Remus smilede.

"Bare rolig, det ved han godt. I den henseende mener han vist det er dig der i fare…" Remus smilede mod Michaels mund, da han bøjede sig frem for at kysse ham. Michaels hånd gled op til hans nakke og trak ham tættere ind mod sig. Remus' lod armene glide om hans hals. Deres kys blev heftigere – dybere, da der lød en rømmen bag dem. Hurtigt trak de sig fra hinanden og vendte sig om.

Sirius stod og så en smule utilpas ud. Remus sukkede, og Michael vendte tilbage til sit skolearbejde med et fjoget smil om læberne.

"Jeg tænkte bare…" Sirius stoppede lidt og så direkte på Remus. Hans mave gjorde en kolbøtte. Hurtigt så han til siden. Michael betragtede dem ud af øjenkrogen. Sirius fortsatte tøvende: "om du ville hjælpe mig med Varulvestilen i Forsvar."

"Nå, I har om varulve?" Michael så op. "Hvad præcis?"

Remus holdt øjenkontakten med Sirius. "Parringsvaner." svarede han.

"Åh… jeg siger bare; godt det ikke er mig." Remus stivnede og slap Sirius med blikket. Michael stod og smilede. Solen skinnede i det krøllede, lyse hår. Så så han ned. Det gjorde ikke ondt, for han havde jo været forberedt på at det var sådan det ville ende. Men han havde håbet… selvom Michael ikke kendte ham, og selvom han ikke kendte Michael, så havde han håbet…

"Nu?" spurgte han så, henvendt til Sirius. Af en eller anden grund havde han forventet at se et vidende smil spille om Sirius' mund, men i stedet så han bare tillukket ud.

"Hvis du har tid…"

Remus så undskyldende på Michael, som bare nikkede. Han svingede sin taske over skulderen og fulgte efter Sirius ud.

Da Sirius senere sad på Remus' seng, ved siden af Remus selv, i sovesalen med James og Peter højlydt spillede Troldmandsskak, følte han sig tryg. James og Peter var der for ham. Sirius havde begået en brøler, men det kunne være gået meget værre…

Det gjorde stadig ondt. Meget ondt, at tænke på at Sirius havde været så skødesløs med hans hemmelighed, men som Sirius selv sagde: Remus kendte ham, det var bare sådan Sirius var. Impulsiv. Det kunne man ikke straffe ham for.

Remus løftede hovedet og så op på Sirius, der sad bøjet over sin stil.

"Du ved godt at du kan være utrolig ondskabsfuld, ikke Sirius?" spurgte han, en let tone i stemmen. James og Peter kigge begge hurtigt op og kastede nervøse blikke fra Remus til Sirius, som var de bange for endnu et skænderi skulle bryde ud.

"Ja," sagde Sirius efter en pause hvor de bare havde kigget på hinanden. "men jeg kan ikke gøre for det – det er miljøpåvirkning, ved du nok…"

Remus lo.

Sirius sukkede og klappede bogen sammen han havde afskrevet færdig til denne eftersidning. Han ville lige smutte på biblioteket på vej tilbage til Gryffindortårnet for at aflevere den.

Han hørte højlydte stemmer da han nærmede sig. Klokken var snart 10 og de fleste var i deres respektive Huse. Men disse 2 lød til at ville fortsætte hvad de havde gang i et godt stykke tid.

Det var egentlig hans mening at vende om og aflevere bogen næste dag, men en sætning råbt af en stemme han kendte, fik ham til at stoppe.

"Det har jo, for helvede, intet at gøre med dig, Michael… det er mig, ok… jeg har brug for en pause…" Remus.

"Jeg ved godt hvad den pause betyder, Remus… jeg er i Ravenclaw, jeg er ikke dum, vel!" Sirius havde ikke hørt Michael Dawn vred før… det lød ikke behageligt.

"Der er bare ting der ikke fungerer, ok? Det er for overvældende for mig…" Remus' stemme var mindre råben, mere den logiske vrede, Sirius kendte ham for. Han ville nødig være i Michaels sko nu.

"Den eneste grund til at det ikke fungerer, er at du er så pisse hemmelighedsfuld… jeg aner jo ikke noget om dig, du undgår emnet hver eneste gang… Du kan sgu da godt stole bare lidt på mig. Jeg er din kæreste… du er… du lukker mig ikke ind, Remus."

Der var stille. Alt Sirius kunne opfange var hivende vejrtrækning.

"Der er bare nogen ting jeg ikke kan fortælle dig… så måske er det egentlig bare bedst hvis vi… du ved…" sagde Remus stille.

"Det handler ikke om hvad du fortæller mig, og hvad du ikke fortæller mig," sagde Michael, også hans stemme var nu stille, men kold. "det handler om Black. Er I sammen? Har I været sammen?"

Sirius' hjerte sprang et slag over. Han satte sig ned, lænet op af muren ved siden af indgangen til biblioteket. Ham og Remus sammen? Hvor helvede havde Dawn fået den ide fra?

"Hvad snakker du om?" spurgte Remus, der var noget i hans stemme Sirius ikke kunne tyde.

"Ja, det kunne jeg jo have sagt mig selv." Michaels bemærkning var nærmere et suk. En stol skrabede. Sirius sad som forstenet.

"Jeg ved ikke hvad du taler om, Michael, og hvis det er den vej denne samtale kommer til at gå, så gider jeg ikke have den mere… jeg går." Endnu en stol skrabede. Sirius kunne forestille sig at de stod overfor hinanden. Vogtede hinandens næste skridt.

"Nej, jeg går, Remus… og jeg kommer ikke tilbage. Det er slut. Jeg gider ikke være mellemmand. Og for at være helt ærlig, havde jeg troet at du…" Michael holdt inde, men fortsatte så hårdt: "… var anderledes. Bedre."

"Så er vi vel begge to blevet svært skuffede…" noterede Remus tørt. Skridt nærmede sig døren, Sirius trykkede sig ind mod muren for ikke at blive opdaget. Michaels ryg forsvandt om et hjørne i den modsatte retning. Et øjeblik sad Sirius bare i den tilbageværende stilhed.

Ham og Remus sammen?

"Du kan godt komme frem nu, Sirius." lød Remus' stemme inde fra biblioteket. Sirius rejste sig langsomt og gik ind. Remus sad ved bordet, hagen hvilende i en bleg hånd. Han så træt ud.

"Du vidste jeg var der." konstaterede han. "Lugter jeg så meget?" Ingen af dem grinede.

"Du stinker så voldsomt at det kan lugtes af enhver på flere kilometers afstand." svarede Remus, men fortsatte så. "Du hørte vel det hele?"

"Det gjorde jeg vel…" Remus rejste sig og gik hen til ham.

"Egentlig burde jeg sende dig i seng, siden jeg er Vejleder og du er udenfor Gryffindortårnet efter 22.00, men af en eller anden grund er jeg ikke rigtig i humør til det. Vi kan følges tilbage…"

"Tak Hr. Vejleder." Sirius leviterede bogen hen i stakken af bøger der skulle afleveres. De fulgtes tilbage mod tårnet i stilhed, indtil Sirius vendte sig mod Remus lige uden for indgangshullet. Den Fede Dame betragtede dem misbilligende.

"Jeg er ked af det…" sagde Sirius, og mente det. "Måske var det slet ikke nødvendigt, det kunne jo være at han havde forstået det – ligesom os…" Man han havde selv hørt hvad Michael havde sagt.

"Ja, eller måske ikke…"

Sirius lå vågen længe efter at Remus havde trukket for omkring sin seng.

Remus indså for sent, da han trådte ind i Storsalen næste morgen, at det nu var almindeligt udbredt at han og Michael havde været sammen.

"Mærkelig sammenblanding, ikke Lupin? Der er nok ikke mange af din slags, er der vel? Heldigvis…" hvæsede Snape da Remus, James, Peter og Sirius gik forbi Slytherinbordet. Sirius ville til at vende sig for at sige noget, men Remus greb hans arm og rystede bare på hovedet.

"Nu ved vi da hvem Dawn blev udskiftet med!" råbte en sort pige, der sad overfor Snape, efter dem. Cane hed hun vist. Nora Cane. Remus slap Sirius' arm og sukkede da han satte sig ned.

"Du skal ikke lytte til dem," sagde James uden at se op fra sin morgenmad. Sirius og han havde en helt speciel rutine de kørte hver morgen. James tog 2 stykker toast og rakte bakken videre til Sirius, som tog 3 stykker, smurte dem med smør, og rakte smørret videre til James. Sådan var det bare. En slags indøvet dans. Remus misundte dem den en smule. Bare lidt.

Sirius så op på Remus over sit brød.

"De er bare jaloux, ved du…" smilede han. Remus lavede himmelvendte øjne, og nægtede at kommentere det. Peter fnisede ned i sin morgenmad. James lavede bræklyde.

"Stakkels Flæbius var garanteret vild med dig, og nu er hans håb blevet gjort til skamme…" fortsatte han for Sirius. Remus kunne ikke lade være med at grine højt og følte sig straks bedre tilpas. Det var præcis dette han havde savnet på det sidste. Sine venner. Og Sirius.

Måske…

Remus så ud af vinduet og kunne lige ane den blege skygge af fuldmånen mod himlen.

James og Sirius sad lænet op af hinanden på en af opholdsstuens sofaer. Remus havde ikke lyst til at vide hvad præcis de lavede, for efter hvad han kunne se var det noget der ville give dem en eftersidning engang i morgen hvis de blev opdaget. Hvad de da heldigvis ikke så tit blev.

Han begyndte at gå rastløst frem og tilbage. Efterhånden havde han vænnet sig til at være alene til fuldmåne. Marts og april havde ikke været så hårde, men mere som han huskede det fra sin barndom. Bare ensomt og… uhyggeligt… angst og vrede og følelser helt ude af kontrol. Han kunne ikke huske så meget fra sine forvandlinger når han var alene. Nætterne med Ormehale, Køter og Krone var som scener fra en drøm man lige var vågnet fra, men han huskede dem i det mindste.

Det ville være hans sidste chance inden skoleåret på Hogwarts sluttede. Juni måneds fuldmåne var et par dage efter terminens slutning. Med et suk vendte han sig mod James og Sirius. Peter sad bag dem og lavede sit horoskop til Spådomstimen næste dag.

Med et hurtigt blik rundt, sikrede han sig at det kun var dem der var til stede. "Hør her," sagde han så, efter at have taget en dyb indånding. James og Sirius så op. Lyset fra den nedgående sol spillede i deres næsten ensfarvede, sorte hår. James' uregerlige, viltre lokker og Sirius' glatte, skinnende ravnesorte. Peter nikkede som indikation til at han lyttede. "jeg ved ikke hvordan Hugtand vil tage det – nu har han været alene siden jul og har lige vænnet sig til det, men jeg skal snart gå og…" Han stoppede. På James' ansigt spillede nu et skævt smil. Remus' blik gled hen til Sirius. Der var ikke noget smil på hans ansigt, men han lyttede opmærksomt efter. "… hvis I har lyst til at komme med i aften, vil jeg ikke forhindre jer i det…"

Peter havde lagt sin fjerpen fra sig. Han så fra James til Sirius. Remus begyndte at gå hen mod indgangshullet, for at give dem frihed til at sige præcis hvad de ville. Han skulle mødes med Madam Pomfrey om et kvarter. Hvis de kom, kom de… Hvis de ikke gjorde… ja, han var jo vant til det.

Han kunne høre dem hviske bag sig. Et øjeblik følte han sig sat tilbage i 2. år hvor han frygtede at hvis han vendte sig om, ville de holde op midt i deres lavmælte samtale, se forskrækket på ham og vide det. At han var en varulv. Men i dag vidste de det, og de sad der stadig.

"Jamen, jeg skal have lavet det her horoskop, og jeg er ikke halvt færdig endnu." sagde Peter opgivende. Remus vendte sig om i tide til at se Sirius' ophidsede ansigt vende sig mod Ormehale. Peter vred sig en smule uroligt og begyndte at skrive noget mere under en tegning af stjernetegnet Løven.

"Du kan jo bare skrive at det ser ud til at du burde have lidt en forfærdelig død i nat ved at blive fortæret af en flok rasende kentaurer, fordi Merkur står i sit 27. hus og Løven ikke var at se på himlen i det øjeblik du blev 7 år gammel eller sådan noget pis…"

"Jamen, kentaurer spiser ikke mennesker…" indvendte Peter.

"Skriv det nu bare, Ormehale… vi skal af sted i aften…"

Remus lo lettet. Peter skriblede panisk ned. James og Sirius drejede hovedet for at se på ham. Noget faldt på plads indeni ham. Det føltes rigtigt.

Han havde savnet dem.

"Vi skal nok komme, bare rolig…" smilede James. Remus nikkede og smilede mat tilbage.

"Vi ses så…" erklærede han og forsvandt ud af indgangshullet for at begive sig ned mod Slagpoplen hvor han skulle mødes med Pomfrey.

I nat ville Hugtand, Ormehale, Køter og Krone igen husere.

Sirius fulgte Remus' tur ned mod Slagpoplen hvor Madam Pomfrey stod og ventede på ham med øjnene. Det var ved at blive mørkt, og han håbede at skyggerne var lange nok til at forhindre nysgerrige blikke i at følge dem. Begge mennesker virkede så uendeligt små under den overskyede himmel og de vidtstrakte Hogwartsarealer.

Han vendte sig langsomt fra vinduet da Remus og Pomfrey forsvandt ned i gangen under træet. James kom hen til ham og satte sig med ryggen mod væggen. Sådan var det bare med ham og James, de kunne være stille sammen og alligevel vide præcis hvad der foregik i den anden. Peter sad stadig og skriblede linje efter linje ned på sit horoskop. James sad bare tavst og betragtede ham. Sirius gled ned og sidde ved siden af ham.

"Hvad betyder det at han vil have os med?" spurgte han så pludseligt. James trak på skuldrene.

"Hvad ved jeg… at han er træt af at Forvandle sig alene… at han sætter pris på at have os med…" James holdt inde. Sirius vidste hvilken sætning de begge tænkte på, men ikke udtalte fordi det måske var for skrøbeligt til at kunne holde til at blive sagt.

"At han har tilgivet mig?" spurgte Sirius så forsigtigt. James kastede et skævt blik til ham ud igennem øjenkrogen. Sirius sukkede og hørte en lavmælt tuden i det fjerne. Som noget fra et mareridt. Det sendte en skælven igennem ham. Remus var blevet til Hugtand.

"Måske, Køter… men giv ham tid… det var faktisk ret dumt det du gjorde…" James rejste sig og begyndte at gå op af trappen for at hente Usynlighedskappen.

"Det ved jeg godt…" mumlede Sirius for sig selv og kom på benene. Han så over på Peter. Ormehale sukkede og foldede sit horoskop sammen og pakkede det ned i sin taske. Også han rejste sig. James kom frem fra sovesalen og kiggede ned på dem.

"Vi er alene," fortalte han og viftede med Røverkortet.

"Jeg smutter derned og sætter lidt skik i træet… jeg går ikke ind før I kommer." sagde Peter og blev afløst af en grå rotte. Både James og Sirius nikkede til rotten, der derefter forsvandt ud af døren. James sukkede.

"Vores tur, Køter…" sagde han og trak Kappen sammen om dem.

Sirius havde selvfølgelig set Remus skrammet før. Intet slog forrige års december-fuldmåne, men denne gang så ud til at have været ret slem også. Med et dybt suk satte han sig på en trebenet stol ved den store seng i soveværelset i det Hylende Hus. Krone forvandlede sig tilbage til James og støttede den haltende Remus hen til sengen hvor han faldt om, fuldstændig udmattet. Peter kom til syne fra gulvet og satte sig på et hullet tæppe midt på gulvet. Sådan sad de lidt i stilhed, før Remus drejede hovedet på sengen og så på Sirius.

"Du er såret…" sagde han forskrækket, og gjorde anstalt til at ville op og sidde. Sirius rystede på hovedet.

"Læg dig ned igen, Hugtand… det er ikke alvorligt… - og det var Køters egen skyld…" Det sidste var en forklaring der skulle forhindre Remus i at tro at Hugtand havde været ude af kontrol. Det havde han ikke, vild måske, men ikke ude af kontrol… og hvad Køter havde kunnet fornemme som hund var kun glæde. Varulvens glæde over at løbe frit igen.

Hans skulder gjorde forbandet ondt, men intet i verden skulle få ham til at indrømme det. James sendte ham et mistænksomt blik, men undlod at sige noget. Peter kom op at stå og gik hen for at kigge ud af vinduet, op mod slottet. Solen var først lige stået op. Dens grålige morgenlys gav rummet et gråligt skær.

Remus så heller ikke overbevist ud, men han blev liggende og skar kun let ansigt da han rakte ud efter sin tryllestav som James havde lagt på bordet ved siden af sengen sammen med hans tøj efter at Remus havde Forvandlet sig tilbage.

"Kom herhen…" sagde han. Sirius adlød og satte sig på sengekanten. Remus lod et par fingre løbe nedover Sirius skulder og overarm, hvor blodet var størknet i tøjet. Sirius prøvede på at lade være med at ømme sig. Hvad Remus gennemgik var hundrede gange værre, og ingen af dem havde nogensinde hørt ham klage sig over smerterne efter Fuldmånen.

Det var beroligende at mærke Remus fingre mod armen. De trykkede ind enkelte steder som for at finde ud af hvad der var galt. Pludselig gik det op for Sirius præcis hvor udmattet han følte sig. Da Remus fingre trykkede ind mod flængen henover hans skulder, sugede han luft ind og bed sig i læben. Remus så op på ham fra sin liggende stilling med et vidende blik.

"Slap af i skuldrene." formanede han og trak op i Sirius' ærme. Han lod tryllestavens spids hvile mod punktet lige under flængens start og begyndte med lette bevægelser at bevæge den henover såret som sad han og skrev med en fjerpen. Smerten fortog sig ikke helt, men flængen lukkede sig og kun en rød stribe viste hvor der havde været hul. Sirius kastede et forbløffet blik på Remus der nu lå ned med lukkede øjne og trak vejret tungt og hivende. Hans ene ben var bøjet i en unaturlig vinkel der fik Sirius til at kigge væk. Forhåbentlig ville Madam Pomfrey ikke vente for længe med at dukke op.

"Hvor har du lært det?" spurgte James og rejste sig for at sætte sig ved siden af Sirius, omhyggeligt omgående at sætte sig på Remus' skadede ben.

"Madam Pomfrey," svarede Remus, stadig med lukkede øjne. En trækning gik over hans ansigt. "Der var et par slemme fuldmåner i 2. år, som efterlod mig med et ret voldsomt blodtab… før I vidste noget om at jeg var en varulv. Og hun ville sikre sig at jeg kunne heale mig selv hvis jeg følte der var noget meget alvorligt i vejen… men jeg er selvfølgelig ikke nær så god til det som hende…"

Sirius tog Røverkortet frem for at have noget at lave. Remus var ikke en der fortalte meget om sig selv. Det havde han aldrig været, og når han så endelig gjorde det, var det tit ikke engang meningen. Hvis Remus havde været helt sig selv, ville han aldrig have fortalt dem noget som dette.

Madam Pomfrey var stadig i sit kontor på Hogwarts, noterede han sig. Endelig da han havde afsøgt de fleste gange, tog han sig sammen og så op fra pergamentet. Remus lå med ansigtet vendt ind mod væggen og tog det ene dybe åndedrag efter det andet. Men han sov ikke. Efter hvad Sirius kunne høre, prøvede han at overvinde smerten.

"Hun kommer snart…" sagde Remus.

Sirius kastede et hurtigt blik på Kortet. Remus havde ret. Pomfrey var nu på vej ned gennem Storsalen. Hvis de skulle nå at komme ud af det Hylende Hus før hun kom, skulle de af sted nu.

Han kastede et blik ned på Remus der havde drejet sig om på siden for at mindske vægten på det brækkede ben. Sirius rynkede brynene, til tider var det direkte skræmmende hvor skarpe Remus' sanser var dagene efter fuldmåne. Det havde han helt glemt.

"Gå nu, Køter… og skriv gode notater til mig i Forsvar – jeg tror vi skal have om vampyrer…" Remus så stadig ikke på ham. Sirius nikkede, selvom han vidste Remus ikke kunne se det, og fulgte efter James og Peter ned af trappen. Inden de begav sig ind i den underjordiske gang, svøbte James ham selv og Sirius ind i Usynlighedskappen. Peter forsvandt af syne i sin rotteskikkelse.

Remus sad på biblioteket og skrev de notater af som Sirius havde taget for ham i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter og Magiske Dyrs Pasning og Pleje. Da han skrev de sidste to linjer af, tænkte han for hundrede tyvende gang på hvor ulæselig en håndskrift Sirius havde.

James og Sirius var illegalt i Hogsmeade for at købe ind i Kandisbaronen og Zonkos. Peter var ude med pigen fra Hufflepuff. Egentlig nød han stilheden. Remus havde aldrig haft besvær med at være alene, måske en af goderne ved at være enebarn… han kunne nemt underholde sig selv. Men han var glad for den blanding Hogwarts tilbød. Det var nemt at finde en krog at være alene i, eller at fortælle de andre at han havde brug for rum, og det var endnu lettere bare at gå hen til dem og sætte sig og føle sig som en del af gruppen.

Skridt stoppede ikke så langt fra ham. Han så op. Michael stod der og betragtede ham. Remus fangede et par pigehoveder blive trukket i skjul bag en bogreol længere nede imellem hylderne. Han sukkede og lænede sig tilbage i stolen.

"Hej." sagde Michael bare. Simpelt.

"Hej."

"Må jeg sætte mig?" Michael så utilpas ud. Som om han ikke vidste hvad han skulle gøre af sig selv. Remus lagde sin ørnefjerpen fra sig og skubbede sine notater til side for at gøre plads til ham.

"Det må du vel…" svarede han bare.

Michael satte sig. Pigehovederne viste sig igen. Denne gang efterfulgt af lavmælt hvisken og fnisen som Remus ikke havde villet kunne opfange, hvis ikke hans hørelse var Ulvens. De sad lidt overfor hinanden i tavshed.

"Jeg…" begyndte Michael, samtidig med at Remus sagde:

"Angående…"

De stoppede begge og smilede til hinanden, hvilket lettede stemningen. Remus trak vejret dybt og fortsatte.

"Jeg… jeg er virkelig ked af hvordan det gik."

De så på hinanden. Michael smilede og trak på skuldrene. Alle bibliotekets lyde virkede pludseligt meget langt væk. Pigernes fnisen var stadig at høre, men det betød ikke noget. Ikke rigtigt.

"Det er ok. Jeg er ked af hvad jeg sagde om dig og Black… jeg var bare… frustreret."

"Det er ok…"

"Så I har fundet sammen, så?"

Remus stoppede midt i det han ville til at sige. Var Michael seriøs? Troede han virkelig at ham og Sirius… at de… Remus gjorde store øjne og tøvede med at sige noget. Det var langt ude… vanvid. Sirius var noget af det mest hetero Remus kunne komme i tanke om.

"Nej – Sirius er ikke til fyre…" Remus skar ansigt da han indså hvordan det kom til at lyde. Som om han havde lyst til at være sammen med Sirius. Ikke bare som venner, men som…

"Åh, jeg troede bare…" Michael så et øjeblik ud til at være absorberet i egne tanker. Endelig mødte hans øjne Remus' igen. "Okay… ingen ny fyr på banen?"

Remus var lettet over at slippe emnet omkring Sirius. Det havde givet ham en gnavende fornemmelse i maven som fortalte ham at der var noget han overså. Benægtende rystede han på hovedet. "Nej, ingen ny. Dig?"

Michael drejede hovedet, og Remus fulgte hans blik. En høj, ranglet fyr med halvlangt, mørkebrunt, næsten sort, hår sad henne i en af sofaerne og læste afslappet i en bog. Remus ledte i tankerne efter navnet. Karlson, Kane, Kurt… der var det. Elliott Kurt. En af Ravenclawerne fra Michaels egen årgang.

"Tja… han er en af mine værelseskammerater… jeg vidste ikke engang at han er bøsse… men… da vi havde brudt, begyndte tingene bare at ske… du ved… og, ja… i starten var han vist mest en erstatning, men han er en virkelig alle tiders fyr… og…" Da Remus så Michaels brede, drømmende smil, vidste han præcis hvad det handlede om. Hans blik søgte igen hen mod Elliott. Deres øjne mødtes over kanten af Elliotts bog. Hans øjenbryn var sammentrukne, og hans øjne udstrålede vrede.

"Jeg er glad på jeres vegne…" sagde Remus og vendte derved igen sin opmærksomhed mod Michael. "men hvis jeg var dig ville jeg gå hen til ham nu… han er vist en smule jaloux."

Michael så hurtigt over på Elliott. Remus begyndte at samle sine notater sammen. Michael rejste sig før Remus selv kom på benene og begyndte at gå hen mod fyren i sofaen. Da han var kommet et par skridt væk, vendte han sig om.

"Du er en oplevelse, det ved du godt, ikke…" sagde han og der var en klang i hans stemme der gjorde det unødvendigt at protestere.

"Det kunne jeg forestille mig…" svarede Remus og smilede. "Tak, og i lige måde."

Deres øjenkontakt var ikke foruroligende. Ingen Ulv sprang frem og krævede sin plads indeni Remus. I stedet følte Remus sig virkelig glad på Michaels vegne.

"Vi ses." Michael vendte sig og gik hen og satte sig ved siden af Elliott.

Remus vendte sig om og så på dem inden han drejede ned mod gangen der førte op mod Gryffindortårnet. De så glade ud. Elliott med hovedet hvilende mod Michaels skulder imens de åbenbart jokede om et eller andet.

"Amo immortalis." sagde han til den Fede Dame da han senere stod foran portræthullet. Hun lukkede ham ind med en træt mumlen.

Lily og Charlotte sad i opholdsstuen og lavede lektier. Charlotte mumlede frem for sig imens hun skrev ned, Lily sad bare og stirrede opgivende på sin stil. Remus smilede til dem da han kom ind.

"Hvad laver I?" spurgte han og stoppede ved deres bord. Charlotte så knapt nok op, men Lily gav ham et smil tilbage.

"Remus, det var lige dig jeg håbede ville komme forbi." Hendes smil blev gavtyveagtigt. Et øjeblik syntes Remus hun mindede en hel del om James. Han satte sig på stolens armlæn og hævede spørgende et øjenbryn.

"Virkelig, jeg er beæret…" sagde han, og hun fnøs.

"Det er den her Animagus-essay vi skal skrive i Forvandling. Jeg forstår det ikke…" Hun så bedende på ham og blinkede indsmigrende med øjnene. Han grinede og rejste sig.

"For det første Frøken Evans, så virker dine lange øjenvipper ikke rigtigt på mig, og for det andet ved jeg ikke så meget om Animagi som James gør – han er virkelig inde i det, så spørg ham." Lilys øjne vidnedes i overraskelse.

"Potter? Potter ved noget om skolearbejde?" Hun tog sig teatralsk til hjertet. "Jeg tror lige jeg er død af et hjerteslag." Han grinede, men begyndte at gå hen mod trappen til sovesalene.

"Remus?" kaldte hun efter ham. Han vendte sig på det andet trappetrin.

"Ja?"

"Gider du ikke spørge om han vil komme ned og hjælpe mig, den er til i morgen, og Forvandling er ret vigtigt for mig…" Nu så hun helt alvorlig ud. Remus nikkede til hende og fortsatte op af trappen.

Inde i deres sovesal sad Sirius på sin egen seng og læste en bog. Remus stoppede i døråbningen.

"Jeg tror lige der er 2 der er døde af hjertestop i aften…" sagde han. James og Sirius så begge op. Solen var begyndt at skinne rødligt over træernes kroner i den Forbudte Skov. Det lavede gyldne striber i Sirius' glatte hår. Pandehåret var faldet nedover hans øjne og han strøg det irriteret tilbage. Remus' hjerte spang et slag over.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte James. Hans forundring var at læse i Sirius' ansigt også.

"Lily er lige død nede i opholdsstuen da hun hørte at du vidste mere om Animagus-besværgelsen end jeg gjorde. Og jeg er lige død fordi jeg har set Sirius sidde ned og faktisk læse i en bog." Remus grinede og satte sig på kanten af sin egen seng. James så pludselig spekulativ ud.

"Åh hold din kæft, Hugtand." knurrede Sirius og lagde bogen fra sig. "Det er til Forsvar. Jeg bliver nødt til at have skrevet den stil bare nogenlunde. Pewitt er nok på nakken af mig i forvejen."

"Hvorfor mon?" mumlede Remus og vendte sin opmærksomhed mod James.

"Det hørte jeg godt, idiot!" brummede Sirius og bogen fløj tæt forbi Remus' ene øre. Remus himlede med øjnene og James smilede skævt, men skjulte det med en hånd for at Sirius ikke skulle se det.

"Lily ville gerne have dig til at hjælpe hende med hendes stil om Animagi til Forvandling i morgen. Og James, prøv at være bare lidt normal omkring hende – det fag betyder meget for hende." Remus nikkede til James. Han så overrasket ud, men nikkede hurtigt tilbage og skyndte sig ud af døren.

Remus lænede sig tilbage mod hovedgærdet i sin seng og tog bogen Sirius havde kastet. Han slog op på kapitlet om vampyrer og begyndte at læse. Han kunne høre Sirius bevæge sig uroligt på sengen ved siden af hans egen. Hvis han kendte Sirius ret ville der komme et spørgsmål lige om lidt.

"Så dig og Dawn er sammen igen?"

Okay, Remus måtte indrømme at det ikke lige var det spørgsmål han havde ventet. Han så op på Sirius over sin bog med sammentrukne bryn. Hvad snakkede Sirius lige præcis om?

"Hvad mener du, Køter?" spurgte han og lagde bogen fra sig efter at have noteret sig hvilken side han var på.

"Drop det, Remus… jeg så jer på Kortet." Sirius rejste sig og stillede sig foran Remus' seng. Remus mærkede en dyb rynke bore sig ind mellem hans øjenbryn. Sirius lænede sig op af en af sengestolperne. "Har du fortalt ham det…"

Remus tænkte sig om. Så begyndte han at le. Det var så langt ude, så langt væk fra hvad han selv tænkte om Michael at det var næsten skræmmende. Sirius' øjne skinnede af vrede. Også Remus rejste sig nu. Sirius rørte sig ikke.

"Hør her, Sirius. Jeg ved ikke hvad der er med dig i øjeblikket. Du har været fuldstændig… du har været anderledes, Køter… lige siden jeg fortalte jer at jeg var til fyre. Er det det der er problemet?" Remus følte en pludselig vrede rejse sig i ham. Han havde troet at det alt sammen var fred og fordragelighed mellem ham og Sirius efter at de havde lagt Snape-episoden bag sig.

Sirius stod et øjeblik og lignede en fisk fanget på stranden. Så sukkede han. "Nej, virkelig ikke… det er mere… ham og dig… det er bare ikke…" Han fortsatte ikke sin sætning, og det gjorde egentlig ikke Remus noget.

"Vi er ikke sammen igen… vi fik bare snakket ud. Han har fundet en anden. Kurt… en fra hans årgang på Ravenclaw… de har det virkelig godt sammen, bedre end Michael og mig." sagde Remus og begyndte at gå hen mod døren. Sirius sagde ikke noget. Remus vendte sig om i døråbningen. "Med på et slag Troldmandsskak – det kan ligefrem være at du vinder denne gang…" drillede han. Sirius smilede bredt.

"Tro dig ikke for sikker, denne gang løber Sirius Black af med sejren – det siger stjernerne." Sirius kom hen, og de stod et øjeblik bare og genfandt freden mellem dem.

"Siden hvornår er du blevet interesseret i Spådom?" spurgte Remus over skulderen da de fulgtes ned i opholdsrummet hvor James sad og forklarede Lily om Animagi.

"Det ligger i Black-blodet…" fnøs Sirius. Han tog de hvide brikker frem og stillede dem op. Remus tog de sorte. Sirius vandt ikke, men kampråbene var excellente.

Eksamenerne kunne ikke sammenlignes med det ræs U.G.L'erne havde været ramme for. Sirius havde ikke stresset sig selv over det foregående års prøver, og dette år, som egentlig bare var almindelige afsluttende årseksamener, skulle heller ikke gøre det. Så imens Remus hver aften sad og skrev notater i margenen af sine bøger og hviskede for længst glemte besværgelser frem for sig, sad han og betragtede det hele udefra. Remus havde altid været et eksamensmenneske…

"Vil du med ud og flyve, Sirius?" spurgte James der åbenbart fik dårlig samvittighed over at se Remus pukle imens han selv ikke lavede en døjt. Sirius nikkede og rejste sig.

"Vil du med, Hugtand?" spurgte han over skulderen til den vrede bylt på sengen der var en meget udmattet Remus. Der stod to stakke bøger, en på hver side af sengen, og efter hvad Sirius kunne se, var det ikke noget de havde haft om i år, noget af det.

"Ja ja…" svarede Remus irriteret. Tonefaldet var fraværende, og Sirius indså at Remus ikke engang havde hørt spørgsmålet. Det var bare et standardsvar han havde sat på for at undgå forstyrrelser.

"Remus, har du ikke lyst til at Køter og jeg begynder at danse strip op af hver vores sengestolpe?" spurgte James med et gavtyveagtigt grin. Sirius smilede bredt.

"Ja, og bagefter går vi i gang med et orgie?" tilføjede han med en slet skjult latter.

"Jo, lyder helt fint…" sagde Remus og tog en ny bog op fra stakken til højre for ham. Sirius himlede med øjnene, og han og James bevægede sig hen mod døren. Den gik op i samme øjeblik de ville til at ud, og Peter kom ind, med fire bøger i favnen. Den ene tykkere end den anden.

"Hej gutter," pustede han og satte bøgerne fra sig på sengebordet. "hvor skal I hen?" Han kastede et håbefuldt ud på den skyfri himmel og derpå på kosten i James' hånd.

"Ud og flyve – det ser ud til at du skal læse…" Sirius prøvede at tilbageholde den affærdigende bevægelse af sin hånd og så håbefuldt på James.

"Åh… ja…" Peter sukkede. "Nyd det gode vejr for mig…" tilføjede han da de gik ud af døren. James vinkede til ham over skulderen.

Vinden var perfekt. Sirius havde ikke været ude at flyve i evigheder, syntes det pludselig som. Han havde ikke samme talent som James, men han nød den frihed flyvning gav ham. Også selvom skolekostene aldrig var i den bedste stand. James susede rundt ovre i den anden ende af banen og prøvede at fange Lynet. Sirius stoppede sin kost og lod James svæve op ved siden af ham. Lynets små sølvvinger blafrede imellem hans vinger.

"Krone, fortæl mig igen hvorfor det er du er så fascineret af det Lyn, nu du er Angriber…" spurgte Sirius henkastet og snuppede den lille guldkugle med vinger ud af James' hånd for at lade den flyve væk igen. James sendte ham et tvært blik, nu hvor han igen skulle på jagt efter Lynet.

"Fordi det er det eneste der giver bare en smule udfordring, nu hvor jeg har en snotdum dværg til bedste ven…" sagde han og satte kurs mod et glimt af guld i den anden ende af banen. Sirius himlede med øjnene og skød efter ham. Han fik fat i Lynet før James gjorde.

"Min tur til at stille dumme spørgsmål så…" sagde James da de standsede i luften overfor hinanden. Sirius nikkede og slap Lynet løst igen. James så efter det, men vendte så sin opmærksomhed mod Sirius igen. "Hvordan har du det med at Remus er bøsse?"

Sirius rynkede panden tænksomt. "Det er ikke noget jeg har tænkt over… måske har jeg altid haft det på fornemmelsen." Han trak på skuldrene og dykkede under James for at fange Lyner. James lod kosten komme ned på højde med Sirius' egen igen

"Hvordan det?" spurgte han og betragtede Sirius ud igennem øjenkrogen. Sirius sukkede teatralsk og rystede på hovedet.

"Som du dog kan spørge, James…" Sirius begyndte at svæve ned mod jorden igen. Hvis dette var det emne de skulle tale om de næste minutter, ville han foretrække at have fast grund under jorden. Der var en tunghed et sted mellem hans mave og hans mellemgulv. James landede sikkert ved siden af ham. De satte sig på en af tribunerne og betragtede vinden lave små krusninger på søen.

"Jeg tror også godt jeg vidste det…" sagde James så endelig. "Ikke på grund af de ting han gjorde eller sagde, men bare fordi… jeg ved ikke rigtig…" Han så ud til at søge efter ordene, men opgav og trak på skuldrene.

"Som om at det bare var så Remus _ikke_ at være til piger…" fortsatte Sirius for ham. James nikkede.

Vinden førte de mange stemmer inde fra Storsalen ud til dem. De 2 drenge sad i en tænksom tavshed. Sirius vidste ikke præcis hvorfor det kun var chokket over at Remus faktisk havde sagt det – at han var til fyre – og ikke selve det at han var det. Et øjeblik sad han og overvejede dette, før han uden at tænke over det, sagde:

"Jeg er glad for at ham og Michael ikke er sammen mere…"

James drejede hovedet mod ham. "Ja, det kunne jeg mærke, det kunne Remus nok også – men hvorfor?" Sirius rejste sig, tog kosten og satte den tilbage i skabet med ekstra Quidditchtilbehør. James fulgte efter, og de fulgtes ad tilbage mod slottet. På trappen stoppede de, og Sirius vendte sig mod ham, så de stod ansigt til ansigt.

"Jeg vil ikke have at der sker ham noget…" indrømmede han. "Han har oplevet nok lort i hans liv."

"Ja, det ved jeg," sagde James og smilede et af hans sjældne smil der hverken indeholdte spot eller lovende problemer. "ingen af os vil have at der sker ham noget, men Remus kan godt klare sig selv…"

Sirius lavede en lyd der ville have været betragtet som uhøflig, hvis han havde været nogen anden end Sirius Black. James sukkede. Sirius lo. Ja, Remus kunne klare sig selv, det vidste de alle sammen, men det ændrede ikke på at han kun, på trods af hvilket andet stempel han ville få af ministeriet, stadig kun var et menneske og havde brug for al den hjælp han kunne få.

"I det mindste nåede jeg at komme væk hjemmefra inden min kære, gamle mor fandt ud af at _den, den… Lupin-dreng, _var en varulv – hun ville sende ham sølv, om det så betød at hun skulle sende ham deres fineste sølvskeer…" sagde Sirius og mærkede varmen fra Storsalen bløde hans bevægelser en smule op. James rystede på hovedet.

"Hvorfor fandt du dig i dem så længe?"

"Havde jeg noget valg? Du ved jo hvad man siger: Venner er familie man selv vælger – hvilket betyder at familien desværre ikke er valgfri." Sirius gik hen mod trapperne. Da han indså at James ikke var med, vendte han sig om. "Kom nu, Hugtand er på vejlederrunden i aften, hvilket betyder at hvis vi er nogle rigtige smarte røvere, kan nå at få os et lille grin over både Flæbius og måske Remus, senere – han har brug for det midt i al eksamenslæsningen."

James grinede bredt og fulgte Sirius op af trapperne.

Remus sukkede og lagde endelig sin bog fra sig. Hvis han havde kunnet ville han nok have siddet oppe hele natten og læst, men nu var han jo vejleder, desværre kunne han ikke løbe fra det. 1 uge mere; så havde han en lang sommerferie før endnu et skoleår startede. Det sidste.

Peter var faldet i søvn med hovedet i en åben bog. Remus smilede skævt og fik forsigtigt bogen til at svæve ud under hovedet på drengen og lægge sig med et bogmærke ved siden af hans seng. Hverken James eller Sirius var at se i sovesalen eller opholdsrummet. I Remus' øjne kunne det kun betyde en ting: problemer…

Lily sad nede i vejlederrummet og læste i en Forvandlingsbog. Hun havde en vane med at snore en lok hår om sin ene finger imens hun læste. Hvis James havde været der og var sikker på ikke at blive hørt, ville han med sikkerhed udtale sig om hvordan et kompliment om hvor sød hun så ud som hun sad der ville skaffe ham en date i Hogsmeade. Remus smilede skævt og lagde sin egen Forsvarsbog fra sig ved siden af Lily. Hun så op.

"Hej…"

"Ubarmhjertigt at give vagt natten før en eksamen…" sagde han og så på sit ur. 5 minutter til de to Hufflepuff-vejledere fra femte årgang ville komme tilbage, og det ville blive Lilys og hans tur til at patruljere. Hun nikkede samstemmigt.

"Fuldstændig enig, i det mindste har jeg læst færdigt, dette var bare; du ved… sidste-minuts-opsummering." Hun smilede og lod med al tilfredshed lysende ud af ansigtet bogen falde til gulvet. Han grinede.

De to Hufflepuffere kom ind. De udvekslede korte kommentarer, men da der ingen problemer havde været, blev vagten hurtigt overdraget. Lily begyndte at gå i retning af gangene under slottet, hvor Slytherinerne havde deres opholdsrum, holdt Remus hende tilbage.

"Kan vi ikke starte ved Ravenclaw i aften, jeg vil gerne have varmen før vi går derned…" spurgte han uskyldigt. Hvis han havde ret i at James og Sirius (og måske Peter hvis han var vågnet) ville lave ulykker i aften, så ville han ikke have at det var Lily der opdagede dem. Hun ville ikke lade dem slippe som han selv havde intentioner om. Hun så et øjeblik på ham før hun trak på skuldrene og fulgte efter ham.

Det var en død aften. De fleste læste det sidste op før de første eksamener dagen efter. Ravenclaws opholdsrum var pakket med elever der læste. Stilheden var næsten trykkende, kun afbrudt af fjerpenne der skrattede henover pergament.

Hufflepuff så nogenlunde ligesådan ud. Rund omkring i hjørnerne sad elever og havde hviskende samtaler. En førsteårs Hufflepuff pige skulle op på infirmeriet, fordi hun var blevet forhekset af en af hendes sovesals-kammerater, der skyldbevidst fulgte med dem derop.

Gryffindor var halvt om halvt fuldt op af elever der læste op, resten sad og havde respektfuldt lavmælte samtaler og grinede stille over et slag troldmandsskak. Remus håbede i sit stille sind at de to andre ballademagere var blevet færdige med hvad end de havde sat sig for nu hvor han og Lily satte kursen mod Slytherinernes gemakker.

Selv igennem den hemmelige indgang til Slytherinkollegiet kunne larmen høres. Da Remus og Lily trådte ind, var opholdsrummet i vild uorden. Folk rendte rundt og prøvede at undgå en flyvende papirfugl der nu og da lod et æg fyldt af ildelugtende, blålig væske falde nedover de mange elever.

Lily kaldte på den ene Præfekt, der dette år var fra Slytherinkollegiet.

"Hvad er der sket her, Thomson?" spurgte hun med et rasende blik til den hvide papirfugl.

"Jeg ved det ikke, Evans… pludselig kom fuglen flyvende ned gennem loftet. Den har også været i gang med at angribe eleverne – eller i hvert fald én. Snape er blevet sendt til infirmeriet. Han fik et hak i hovedet."

Remus måtte holde sig tilbage fra at udstøde den blandede lyd af et grin og et suk. Han burde have vidst det. Lily vidste også hvem det drejede sig om. Hun hævede sin tryllestav og rettede den mod fuglen. Med en stille hvisken og et hurtigt sving brød fuglen i flammer og de sorte fragmenter af pergamentet dalede mod gulvet. Folk stoppede lettede op.

"Hvis du får lidt styr på eleverne her, skal vi nok tage os af de skyldige." sagde Lily og ville til at gå. Thomson standsede dem.

"I ved hvem det er?"

"Jeg har mine anelser…" mumlede Lily. Remus sendte et undskyldende smil til Thomson der blev nødt til at klare optøjerne i Slytherinhuset alene. Lily marcherede rasende af sted foran ham. Han håbede inderligt at hun ikke fik fingre i hverken Sirius eller James. Det ville ikke være et kønt syn.

Sirius og James sad fredeligt i opholdstuen. Helt henne i hjørnet til højre for ilden og læste. Lily gik direkte hen til dem. Mange par øjne fulgte Lilys rute hen mod drengene. Remus fulgte efter og stillede sig ved siden af hende, imens han prøvede at finde sit vrede Jeg-Er-Meget-Skuffet-udtryk frem. Sirius fangede hans blik, og gjorde det helt umuligt for ham at overhovedet prøve at finde det omtalte udtryk frem. Nu kæmpede han mest for at tilbageholde en rungende latter. Selvom det selvfølgelig slet ikke var morsomt. Overhovedet ikke sjovt.

"Potter. Black." hvæsede Lily da hun endelig stod henne ved dem.

"Evans? Sikken dejlig overraskelse, er du kommet for at endelig erklære mig din store kærlighed og tage med mig på en date?" spurgte James og sendte hende et godt opskruet charmesmil. Lily skulede. Sirius sendte James et opgivende blik.

"Nej Potter, måske i dine perverse drømme, men så sandelig ikke i det virkelige liv. Du ved godt at dine numre lige har send Severus Snape til hospitalsafdelingen – aftenen før en eksamen!" Hendes stemme var ikke helt iskold. Remus vidste at hvis de bare kørte lidt mere på hendes humoristiske sans, kunne de måske endda få hende til at le.

James kiggede undrende på hende. "Hvad taler du om, Evans? Sirius og jeg har været på biblioteket. Der er jo som sagt en eksamen i morgen, og vi vil gerne være velforberedte." Lily fnøs.

"Virkelig? Har I nogen beviser?"

Sirius løftede en biblioteksbog op fra en kæmpe stak ved siden af dem. Remus genkendte dem som en sammenblanding af de bøger han havde læst i i løbet af dagen og de bøger Peter havde hentet på biblioteket i eftermiddags. Han hævede et øjenbryn spørgende mod Sirius der grinede undskyldende. Lily sukkede.

"Det er jo heller ikke ligefrem fordi jeg har lyst til at tage points fra mit eget kollegium, men jeg advarer dig Potter… du lader Snape være i fred resten af eksamensperioden…"

James løftede afværgende hænderne op foran sig. "Som jeg har gjort siden jul, Evans – det lover jeg." James var faktisk ikke blevet taget i nogen opgør med Snape siden en måned før jul. Han bed sig i læben. Men det betød jo ikke at James og Sirius ikke havde været aktive ballademagere. James lovede i realiteten ingenting. Typisk.

Lily så ikke tilfreds ud, men vendte på hælen med et blik til Remus. "Jeg overlader dem til dig, jeg skal nok gå ned og rapportere til de næste på listen, og tage din bog med tilbage…" Hun begyndte at gå og mumlede for sig selv, noget der næsten lød som: "Skide, rådne, møgører…" Remus vendte sig grinende mod de to andre Røvere.

"Hvordan så det ud hos slangerne?" spurgte James forventningsfuldt. Sirius klappede bogen sammen og smed den med slet skjult triumf fra sig. Remus trak sin tryllestav frem og Hidkaldte bogen. Han greb den i luften.

"Kaos…" svarede han. "Snape var åbenbart blevet angrebet af en papirfugl." Han havde svært ved at tilbageholde et fnis. Sirius så ovenud tilfreds ud med sig selv. James klappede ham opmuntrende på skulderen.

"Men før en eksamen…" tilføjede Remus og begyndte at gå op af trappen.

"Lyseslukker!" skrålede både James og Sirius efter ham, hvilket straks blev hysset ned af den anden Præfekt der var fra Gryffindor. En vits der havde kørt hele året, siden det var ret normalt at de to Præfekter endte sammen. I år var ingen undtagelse.

Remus smilede frem for ham selv da han åbnede bogen. Der lå en lille seddel der hvor hans bogmærke før havde lagt.

_Hugtand,_ stod der.

_Du vil tænke på mig i nat – det ved jeg._

_Køter._

Remus stoppede ved siden af sin seng og lagde bogen fra sig. En svag, udefinerbar følelse overtog hans mave. Med en svag rynke i panden satte han sig på kanten af sin seng. For sent opdagede han hvad præcist Sirius havde talt om.

Der lå sne i hans seng. Et tykt lag med et aftryk af en perfekt sneengel der hvor Remus normalt ville ligge og sove. Med et ansigtsudtryk der var halvt et grin og halvt en arrig grimasse, løb han ud på balkonen.

"SIRIUS! JAMES!"

Der blev helt stille i opholdsstuen. James og Sirius så op fra deres samtale med identiske, brede smil.

"Du kaldte, søde Remus?" smiskede Sirius. Remus kneb øjnene sammen. Før hverken James eller Sirius kunne reagere havde Remus trukket sin tryllestav. En lille bevægelse og en hvisket besværgelse senere jagtede et par fjerpenne Sirius og James rundt i opholdsstuen.

"Tja, nu kan I jo bruge jeres aften på at slippe af med dem," råbte han ned til dem. "for de går efter jeres næser!"

Med det gik han ind og ryddede den efterhånden smeltede sne væk fra sin seng, fik tørret lagnerne med et par velvalgte tørre-besværgelser og gik i seng. Først senere hørte han James og Sirius krybe bandende og svovlende til køjs.

Sirius kiggede en sidste gang op på Hogwarts slottet. Den sidste uge havde været intens og fuld af ting der skulle gøres. Ting at pakke sammen. Ting at huske. Ting at glemme.

Næste år ville være det sidste år som elev. Derefter ventede den store, vide verden. Han grinede bredt til de tre andre der sad i kupeen. Remus sukkede lødigt og holdt også øje med slottet der blev mindre og mindre i det fjerne.

"Kommer I to over og fejre når vi har overstået vores spektral transferens her til sommer?" spurgte han og kastede et blik til James der nikkede ivrigt.

"Tja, hvis jeg består skal jeg nok komme…" sagde Peter og smilede fjoget.

"Fedt… mor og far bliver ellevilde når I kommer… hvad med dig, Hugtand?" James vendte sig mod Remus der stadig sad og betragtede landskabet udenfor. Sirius syntes at se en skygge af vrede, måske endda sorg, flyve over hans ansigt, men det forsvandt ligeså hurtigt som det var kommet og blev udskiftet med et blændende smil, der dog ikke nåede øjnene. Men Sirius tvivlede på at andre ville se det, den eneste grund til at han selv så det var at han kiggede godt efter.

"Jeg skal nok komme, selvom jeg ikke går op til prøven i sommer…" svarede han. Hans stemme var så normal at det næsten var uhyggeligt. Både Peter og James stirrede undrende på ham.

"Hvorfor skal du ikke op til prøve…" spurgte Sirius, selvom han havde en anelse.

"Der er blevet lavet en lov… den blev vedtaget for et par måneder siden… varulve, vampyrer og andre nattevæsener kan ikke tage deres spektral transferens-test før de har gennemgået skolegang. Og da de fleste ikke får uddannelse, ja så…" Remus fortsatte ikke. Han behøvede ikke fortsætte, de forstod alle hvad det handlede om.

Sirius havde lyst til at himle op om hvor dybt uretfærdigt det var, hvordan det var totalt latterligt og Remus ikke skulle tage sig af det, men udtrykket i Remus' øjne der fangede hans afholdt ham fra det. Det var bedende, som om Remus vidste præcis hvad han ville til at gøre. Sirius sukkede tungt og rørte let på sig i sædet. I nogle minutter var der en ikke helt behagelig tavshed imellem dem.

"Hold nu op," sagde Remus og fandt sin tryllestav frem, hvorefter han hentede et stykke pergament frem fra sin kappe. Sirius hævede et spørgende øjenbryn. "I skal ikke være nede fordi de ikke har indset hvilket enestående vidunder jeg er – jeg losser dem i røven når jeg bliver minister for magi – se min genistreg her…" Han rakte det blanke stykke pergament rundt. Nu kunne Sirius se sit spørgende udtryk genspejlet i både James' og Peters ansigt. Remus' øjne lo nu. Sirius bestemte sig for at han bedst kunne lide Remus når han lo… han kunne lide Remus' på de fleste tidspunkter, men når han lo, var det muligt at glemme alt det lort der foregik i verden udenfor HogwartsEkspressens lille kupe.

"Her, uvidende venner, lad mig vise jer hvordan et geni arbejder…" Remus tog pergamentet tilbage og satte hans tryllestavs spids mod pergamentet. Snart viste der sig skitsen til en narrestreg på pergamentet – en der var værd til at starte Røvernes syvende og sidste år på Hogwarts.


	5. Små Ændringer

_5. Små Ændringer_

Remus lå i sin seng og prøvede at koncentrere sig om alt muligt andet end hvor ondt det gjorde i hele hans krop. Hans Forvandling havde ikke været så hård som han var vant til, men hans krop værkede alligevel forfærdeligt. Hans far havde helet de fleste af hans sår før han var gået på arbejde, men da han ikke var en uddannet Healer kunne han kun hele de ydre skrammer, ikke tage smerten væk.

Det bankede på døren. Hans mor kom ind. Hendes hår der havde nogenlunde samme farve som hans eget, var bundet op i en løs hestehale der gik hende til midt på ryggen. Hun satte sig på hans sengekant og lagde en lille pose på tæppet. Remus kiggede i den – der lå to gaver, de havde nogenlunde samme form, men den ene var meget større end den anden. Han så spørgende på hende.

"Nej," sagde hun og smilede lidt. "det er ikke fra mig – den lå nederst i din skolekuffert. Jeg ville bare lige pakke de sidste ting ud for dig, og så fandt jeg den…"

Remus tog dem op, den ene efter den anden, og så interesseret på dem. Den ene var en lille, firkantet pakke i sort, skinnende papir. Dens større makker var pakket ind i almindeligt brunt papir. Hans mor lagde hovedet på skrå, hvilket varslede en snarlig afhøring.

Og ganske rigtigt. "Hvem er de fra?"

"Det ved jeg ikke." svarede han sandfærdigt. Men så slog det ham, det måtte være julegaven fra Sirius. Han kunne mærke morens øjne på sig, men havde ikke lyst til at fortælle hende det. Hun sukkede.

"Vi har ikke hørt så meget fra dig siden det der skete før jul. Var det hårdt?" Hendes hænder lå knugede sammen i hendes skød. Remus så op på hende. Han havde aldrig tænkt over hvor svært det måtte være for hans mor at han selv og hans far levede i en verden hun ikke helt kunne følge dem i. Han smilede beroligende til hende.

"Vi fik snakket om det…" sagde han affærdigende.

"Det var godt."

Det var denne tavshed der gjorde at han altid glædede sig til at komme tilbage til Hogwarts. Hans mor og far elskede ham og havde efterhånden affundet sig med at der ikke var en kur mod hans "tilstand", som de diskret kaldte det. Men tit vidste han ikke hvad han skulle tale med dem om. Det var ikke dem der vågede over ham morgenen efter en Forvandling i det Hylende Hus. Det var ikke dem der havde brudt tusind regler og ulovligt var blevet Animagi for hans skyld.

Det var som om hans mor havde fulgt samme tankerække som Remus. "Jeg er virkelig ked af alt det der er sket, Remus." sagde hun stille. "Det har ikke været let for dig."

Remus så op på hende. Hun var blevet gammel. Pludseligt. Hans mor var et menneske i kød og blod der blev ældre og havde et liv at leve. Alt det gik pludseligt op for ham. Han smilede og bøjede sig frem for at kysse hende på kinden.

"Det er ikke så slemt, mor – man kan vænne sig til mange ting."

"Hvad med kærlighedslivet?" spurgte hun og var hans normale, nysgerrige mor igen. Han sukkede opgivende, men smilede ikke desto mindre til hende.

"Intet nyt under solen, mor…"

De så begge ud af vinduet ved hans seng. Huset de boede i lå lige uden for en mindre by. Der var græsmarker bagved deres have. Om sommeren kunne det virke som en uendelig slette af bølgende, grønne strå. Hans mor rejste sig.

"Du skrev meget om en der hed Michael på et tidspunkt, hvem er han?" sagde hun henkastet. Remus stivnede. Han havde overvejet hvordan han skulle fortælle hans forældre at han var bøsse. Det var svært nok for dem at han var en varulv, og så at blive et udskud i Mugglernes verden også, fordi hans seksuelle præference var anderledes virkede ikke lovende. Men da han så sin mors lille smil, gik det op for ham at hun vidste det. Hun gik tilbage til hans seng, strøg hans pandehår til side og kyssede ham på panden.

"Jeg vil altid elske dig, Remus." hviskede hun og gik hen til døren. Remus følte en varm strøm af lettelse skylle igennem ham. På trods af at hans mor ikke forstod sig helt på den magiske verden, var der andre ting hun forstod særdeles godt. Hun smilede opmuntrende til ham og lukkede døren respektfuldt efter sig, da hun gik.

Han valgte at åbne den store pakke først. Det var en bog – det vidste han med det samme. Han smilede skævt. Sirius gav ham altid bøger. Remus stoppede for at læse omslaget. _"Catullus – oversatte, samlede værker"_. Remus smilede og åbnede bogen på første side.

_Jeg hader, og jeg elsker. Du spørger måske, hvorfor jeg gør det?_

_Jeg ved det ikke, men jeg mærker det ske, og jeg pines._

Han lukkede bogen hurtigt, med et smæld. Et øjeblik stirrede han på bogens forside. En lille hundepote var trykket ind i det brunlige læder. Hvor ironisk, og fuldstændigt typisk Sirius. Remus lagde bogen til side og nægtede at tænke på det digt… det var det han havde analyseret i Mugglerstudier…

Med et suk åbnede han den lille pakke forsigtigt, uden at skade papiret alt for meget. Indeni lå en lille æske, ligeledes sort. Han rynkede brynene og åbnede den. Der lå et brev… og under den et smykke. Et sølvsmykke af form som en fuldmåne – han kunne genkende kraterne – i et læderbånd. Remus kunne ikke bestemme sig for om det var vrede eller forræderi der bankede hårdt rundt i hans blod. Behændigt undgik han sølvvedhænget og tog halskæden op. Den blinkede lidt i lyset fra solen. Han lagde den på dynen, langt fra sine ubeskyttede hænder og tog brevet op.

_Remus,_

_Jeg er virkelig ked af at det skulle gå på den måde. Flæbius fortjener enhver skæbne der rammer ham, men jeg skulle ikke have brugt dig på den måde. Jeg ved godt det her ikke hjælper, men jeg skriver det alligevel. Jeg er et brushoved, har altid været det… og du ved det, nogle gange reagerer jeg på mærkelige impulser… det ved du også… så… _

_Jeg håber du kan tilgive mig på et tidspunkt, selvom jeg er træt af at måtte give Krone ret i at der nok går et stykke tid. Både fordi det betyder at det ikke bare var en dum drøm, men at det skete, og fordi at jeg hader at skulle give ham ret – den opblæste, lille…_

_Halskæden er ikke af sølv. Eller, jo, men det er en speciel slags sølv som mugglerne laver, der ikke er rigtigt sølv men kun har glans som det. Det skulle ikke skade dig. Jeg tænkte det måske kunne være en dejlig forandring for dig at have en fuldmåne der ikke kunne gøre dig noget. _

_Men det her må du ikke sige til James at jeg nogensinde har skrevet, jeg vil blive stemplet som en værre svans._

_Sirius._

Remus tog halskæden op igen og så på den. Det var mærkeligt at Sirius havde skrevet dette lige efter Snape-episoden. På en og samme gang gjorde det godt og ondt. At Sirius kunne hade så inderligt, var ikke nyt til ham – der var nogle ting mellem James, Sirius og Snape som ikke engang han kendte til eller forstod. Men at Sirius var parat til at undskylde, så snart efter – det havde ikke faldet ham ind. Men det kom helt klart under kategorien: Glædelige overraskelser. Han smilede og lod prøvende fingerspidserne glide henover månens overflade. Det brændte ikke; ikke engang det mindste. Med et smil lod han læderet glide ned over hovedet.

Måske kunne de virkelig lægge det bag sig nu. Og Snape havde jo også sin helt specielle rolle at spille i deres projekt efter sommerferiens slutning…

Remus sad nede i Potternes baghave, lænet op af det lille hus til uglerne og lod distræt en finger glide kærtegnende nedover Artemis' fjer. Sirius opgav at forhekse æbler til at fare rundt efter James og tilkastede fuglen et mistroisk blik. James virkede til at have de samme tanker.

"Hvordan kan det være at hun ikke har travlt med at hakke øjnene ud på dig, men bliver en dræbermaskine hver eneste gang vi nærmer os?" råbte han til Remus og undgik et æble der faldt da Sirius' forhekselse ophørte. Remus skulle vente endnu et par måneder før han frit kunne bruge magi udenfor skolen, imens James havde kunnet siden juni, og Sirius var fyldt 17 i midten af sommerferien.

"I forstår hende ikke… hun er en meget fredelig fugl." svarede Remus og så op, i tide til at se James forsøge at liste en rådden tomat ned i nakken af Sirius. Han grinede. Artemis lettede fra hans arm og hakkede James i hovedet før hun begav sig på jagt. Sirius vendte sig om og fik tomaten til at eksplodere i hovedet på James.

"Ja," gispede James og tørrede rådden tomat væk fra øjnene. "ligeså fredelig som en rugende hundrage…"

"Og hvis I nu så venligt vil holde op med at være et par barnerumper og viser jeres færdigheder, er der te indenfor." råbte Fru Potter ud af køkkenvinduet. "Årh, jeg kan se du er kommet, Remus – så mangler vi jo kun Peter."

"Tak fordi jeg måtte kigge forbi, Fru Potter…" sagde Remus idet han rejste sig. Sirius fulgte hans bevægelser med blikket, og både Sirius og James ventede til han kom op på siden af dem. I det samme lød et pop bag dem. De vendte sig om.

"Jeg bestod!" hvinede Peter. James og Remus udvekslede et blik og prøvede at lade være med at grine. Sirius derimod skyndte sig at få resterne af tomaten der var splattet ud over James' bluse til at gnide sig ud i Peters ansigt.

"Velkommen, Ormehale…" grinede han. Remus himlede med øjnene og ville til at gribe Sirius' håndled for at få ham til at stoppe, men i det samme fløj to æbler mod Sirius der kun lige nåede at dukke sig.

James skyndte sig at holde to hænder op foran sig i tegn på at han var uskyldig. Sirius så på Remus, men opgav med det samme – han ville have fået en advarsel fra ministeriet hvis det var ham, og det ville Remus ikke gøre. Ikke på vilkår. Så stoppede hans blik ved Peter der havde en blanding af spændthed og nervøsitet malet i hvert eneste træk. Sirius stod et øjeblik lammet – det var så ulig Peter at forsvare sig på denne måde.

"Til angreb!" brølede han og fik æblerne til at suse mod Peter i stedet. James blandede sig hurtigt i kampen, imens Remus bare sukkede opgivende og gik ind for at hjælpe Fru Potter med at dække bord. Sirius øjne fulgte ham på vej, hvilket resulteret af at et umodent æble gav ham et hårdt slag i baghovedet.

Da Sirius, James og Peter kom ind; gule og blå fra æblekampen hvor der ikke var tøj til at dække, sad Remus og snakkede med Hr. Potter. James havde arvet sin fars rodede frisurer og kropsstatur, men mange af hans træk havde han fået fra sin mor. Sirius vaskede sine hænder og satte sig ved siden af Remus. Peter satte sig ved siden af James, der havde bænket sig ved siden af sin far.

"Hvad snakker I om?" spurgte han imens han hældte kaffe op i sin kop. James rakte ham sukkeret og tog til gengæld kanden for at hælde op til sig selv og derefter Peter. Remus drak te, som altid.

"De nye restriktioner for mørkevæsener." svarede Hr. Potter og så interesseret på Remus. Sirius var lige ved at give slip på sin kop som han havde været ved at tage en slurk af, af overraskelse. Også James så forskrækket fra hans far til Remus og prøvede diskret at vise at han ikke havde fortalt sin far om Remus' lycantropi. Remus smilede bare høfligt til James' far.

"Så du mener altså at varulve skulle have offentlige steder at Forvandle sig, så de ikke er til fare for andre?" spurgte Remus, som om der ingen pause havde været i deres samtale. Sirius prøvede at stoppe sit bankende hjerte. Remus var på gyngende grund her. Selvom han ikke kunne forestille sig at James' far var en af dem der ville begynde at slibe sine sølvknive ved snakken om varulve, kunne Sirius heller ikke forestille sig at han havde en anderledes holdning til varulve end så mange andre i troldmandsverdenen.

"Ja, det ville hurtigt gøre selve tilstanden mere accepteret, men også vise at varulve måske ikke alle sammen er blodtørstige bæster der bare venter på at dræbe." Selv James så komplet overrumplet på sin far. Remus lo. Sirius blev slået af hvor godt det måtte være for Remus at sidde og høre en udtale sig så frit om noget så vigtigt i Remus' liv.

"Tja, jeg kan godt se pointen. Men jeg tror du glemmer trofæjægerne. Hvis et sådant offentligt Forvandlingssted blev kendt, ville der strømme til med dem." Han holdt inde et øjeblik og tænkte sig om. "Og jeg tror ikke mange varulve ville benytte sig af det, før den generelle holdning til dem ændrede sig, det ville være for pinligt at blive sat til offentligt skue; selv overfor hinanden – og da det ikke er videre sandsynligt med en sådan ændring af attitude virker planen ikke helt."

James' far så ud til at overveje dette. Han smilede pludseligt og tog en slurk te. Sirius søgte James' blik. Også han virkede forvirret over Remus' pludselige åbenhed.

"Hvad er trofæjægere?" spurgte Peter og tog en bid af sin kage. Sirius indså at Ormehale ikke havde opfattet det ekstraordinære i Remus' og Hr. Potters samtale. Så meget havde han da ikke ændret sig alligevel. Men Peter var god til at stille de dumme spørgsmål, når ingen andre ville. Hr. Potters ansigt udtrykte kun afsky, men før han kunne nå at svare sagde Remus med en ganske normal stemmeføring:

"Troldmænd der ser det som en ære at dræbe en varulv og samler på jagttrofæer – varulvehoveder. For det meste har de en sal hvor de hænger, som de stolt viser frem…"

Sirius havde lyst til at brække sig. Selv Peter virkede til at blive berørt og lagde sin kage fra sig for at stirre forskrækket på Remus. Hr. Potter bøjede sig frem.

"Hvad vil du bagefter Hogwarts?" spurgte han nysgerrigt. Sirius prøvede at gribe Remus hånd og derved fortælle ham at det var ved at være ude af kontrol, men Remus smilede bare let til ham og tog en bid kage.

"Jeg skal vel være hvad jeg kan blive…" svarede han mystisk. Kun Ormehale, Køter og Krone vidste hvad det betød.

"Hmm… hvad med at komme og hjælpe mig i mit advokatfirma?" Al bevægelse stoppede. Fru Potter kom ind og satte endnu en kande te fra sig og fik den anden til at svæve ud i køkkenet af sig selv. Hun havde åbenbart hørt det meste af konversationen.

Remus sad et øjeblik som lammet. Så smilede han stort. Sirius følte sit hjerte slå et ekstra slag, og bildte sig ind det var fordi så meget kunne gå galt nu. Fordi der var så meget på spil. Det var ikke det at Remus' fingre tilfældigt strø over hans hånd da han rakte en hånd frem mod Hr. Potter. James' far greb den, og de gav hånd på det.

Sirius tog en dyb indånding og drak resten af sin kaffe i to enorme slurke.

Sirius hældte endnu et glas ildwhisky op til dem og hævede sit glas.

"For Røvernes sidste legendariske år." sagde han. Remus grinede, skålede og tog en slurk der hurtigt bredte sig som en heftig varme i hele hans krop. James sad på sin seng med et tømt glas og skrev ned på et stykke pergament med tungen i mundvigen. Sirius tilkastede ham et blik. "Et brev til den kvindelige udgave af perfektionisme – et sandt bevis på præcis hvor fuld vores kære Krone er!" vrængede han. "Er du kommet så langt som at citere Shakespeare, eller bare vedlagt en dråbe elskovs-eliksir, Krone?"

James lavede et uhøfligt tegn med hånden og skrev videre. Peter sad på gulvet midt imellem dem, allerede ret rød i kinderne. Han skiftede mellem at se tilbedende på James og derefter på Sirius og Remus.

Sirius vendte sin opmærksomhed mod Remus. "Hvorfor snakkede du med James' far om varulve?" spurgte han. Remus bed sig i læben og tog endnu en slurk ildwhisky. Efter at have fingereret med glasset i et stykke tid, svarede han tøvende:

"Han sad og læste en artikel om de her nye restriktioner og spurgte hvad jeg mente, og så fortalte jeg ham hvad jeg mente…"

Sirius nikkede tankefuldt. "Og hvad mener lille Hugtand så om de nye restriktioner?" spurgte han med en drillende undertone. Remus smilede, snuppede flasken fra gulvet og hældte op. Han bundede og så på Sirius, der sad med et spørgende, hævet øjenbryn.

"Jeg mener det er noget pis, og det kommer til at bide sig selv i halsen." sagde Remus og slap ikke Sirius med blikket. James bandede over en formulering på sengen bag dem, men ingen af dem drejede hovedet eller kom med en spyende bemærkninger. Der hvilede et lille smil om Sirius' læber – et smil der kun lige drejede hans mundvige en anelse opad. Remus tog en dyb indånding og fortsatte: "Når de ikke giver mørkevæsener en uddannelse, er der større chance for at de vil gå til den mørke side, fordi der er tilbud ministeriet ikke giver…"

Deres blikke var låst fast. Sirius' øjne var klare og skinnende. I den begyndende skumring virkede de ligeså sorte som hans hår. Remus overvældedes af en pludselig, stærk trang til at læne sig over og kysse ham. Hurtigt og forskrækket brød han deres øjenkontakt.

"Du skulle gå ind i politik…" meddelte Sirius og bundede sit glas med alkohol. Remus kunne mærke hans kinder brænde. Selvom han ikke let blev fuld – en gode ved at være varulv – var de tre glas ildwhisky ved at stige ham til hovedet.

"Ja," sagde han. "jeg bliver den første minister for magi der både er varulv og bøsse."

Sirius spruttede og hostede. Han havde åbenbart været i gang med at drikke af sit glas. Remus vovede forsøget og så op på ham. Sirius satte sit glas fra sig.

"Hvad?" spurgte Remus.

"Hørte jeg lige dig bruge ordet "bøsse"?" Sirius rynkede panden. James krøllede endnu et stykke pergament sammen bag dem.

"Et andet ord for "lovende"?" spurgte James. Sirius lavede himmelvendte øjne.

"Kald en spade en spade og en skovl for en skovl." svarede Remus både henvendt til Sirius og James. Krone svarede ikke, men en hidsig skriblen fortalte at han nok havde skrevet "lovende" – hvad end han så skulle bruge det til.

Remus så sig over skulderen. Peter var faldet bagover og lå og sov med let åben mund. Remus smilede skævt.

"Har du fortalt dine forældre det?" Sirius så ikke op på ham, men hældte endnu et glas ildwhisky op til sig selv og ville til at hælde op til Remus. Han lagde dog en hånd over sit tømte glas; hvis han kendte sig selv godt nok, skulle han ikke have mere at drikke i aften.

"Min mor regnede den selv ud…" Nu havde James sat sig hen ved siden af dem, han skubbede lidt til Sirius for at få plads, og rakte ud efter den nu næsten tomme flaske.

"Din far?" spurgte han og drak endnu et glas. Hans stemme var en smule tyk. Sirius tog flasken fra ham og delte, på trods af Remus' protester, det sidste ligeligt imellem dem.

"Ikke endnu – og jeg ved ikke helt hvordan – han har det svært nok med at jeg er en varulv, og at jeg nu skal til at diskrimineres i Mugglernes verden også, det tror jeg ikke han er klar til…" Remus lod blikket hvile i den orange-gyldne væske der skvulpede i hans glas. Hans far sagde det aldrig ligeud, men Remus vidste godt at han blev ved med at håbe at der kom en kur.

De sad lidt i stilhed. Så hævede James sit glas. De andre fulgte op.

"For venner igennem alt, for Røverne – for fremtiden." snøvlede den nu helt åbenlyse ret fulde James. Sirius grinede skævt til Remus, som rullede med øjnene og vendte sig mod den snorkende Peter.

"Også dig, Ormehale…" Peter lavede et ekstra højt snork.

"For fremtiden." sagde Sirius og klinkede glas med Remus og James. Remus betragtede ham ud af øjenkrogen imens han selv bundede.

Peter var taget hjem med susepulver engang i løbet af natten. De ville mødes igen ugen efter når de alle skulle til Diagonal Stræde for at købe ind til skoleåret. Hr. Potter havde fremmanet en seng til Remus der stod under vinduet i James' loftsværelse. Sirius sad på sin egen seng og bladrede Profettidendet igennem. Remus betragtede ham. Den måde han bed sig i læben når han læste en artikel igennem. Den måde hans pandehår faldt nedover øjnene, og den måde han strøg det tilbage. Remus sukkede og så ud af vinduet. Solen var begyndt sin vej mod zenit.

"Vores Hogwartsbreve er kommet…" sagde James da han kom op. Han fik et brev til at svæve hen mod hver af dem. Sirius greb sit uden at se op.

Remus lod øjnene løbe ned over titlerne de skulle medbringe. Ikke meget nyt. Pludselig lød der et gisp. Han så op. James knugede om sit brev og læste åbenbart den samme linje igen og igen. Sirius grinede.

"Hvad så, Krone?"

Remus rejste sig og gik hen bag James. Han nåede ikke at læse hvad der stod før James smed konvolutten fra sig og trak et emblem frem. Han stirrede først med store øjne på det, så stirrede han på Sirius. Derefter Remus.

"Jeg er blevet gjort til Præfekt…" Han kiggede ned på emblemet igen. Sirius og Remus kiggede på hinanden over hans hoved. Så begyndte Sirius at grine, og bare fordi det var Sirius der lo, begyndte Remus også. "Hvad?" hvæsede James.

"De må have lavet en fejl, Krone… lad mig se." Sirius tog emblemet og kiggede på det. Med et par prik med hans tryllestav viste det sig dog at være ret ægte. James snuppede det ud af Sirius' hænder. Remus bøjede sig ned efter brevet.

"Lily Evans er den anden Præfekt. To fra Gryffindor – det er ret usædvanligt…" James smilede fjoget og forsvandt ned af trappen. Sirius stod med et smørret smil.

"Det her bliver så sjovt!" sagde han og stillede sig tæt hen ved siden af Remus. Remus prøvede at koncentrere sig om at læse hvad Dumbledore havde skrevet til James, men det hjalp ikke. Sirius' duft kildede i hans næse.

"Ja, og til at se at traditionen endelig ændrer sig…" sagde han med et svagt grin. Sirius lagde en hånd på hans skulder.

"Måske taber jeg virkelig 10 galioner til Krone – hvis nu Evans skulle ombestemme sig…"

Sådan stod de lidt. Remus overvejede at vende sig om, men James kom op af trappen i samme sekund. Hånden på hans skulder forsvandt. James stillede sig foran dem og satte hænderne i siden.

"Sagde du noget, Sirius? Jeg kunne jo tage points fra dig, ved du!" Remus ville til at sige noget med hvor dumt det var at tage point fra sit eget kollegium, men Sirius udstødte en latter der lød mere som en gøen.

"Du tør ikke, Potter – jeg har altid kunne banke dig i en duel…" Sirius trak sin tryllestav og rettede den mod James efter et lavt buk. James tog udfordringen op, bukkede og stillede sig an. Remus lavede himmelvendte øjne og satte sig hen på sin seng igen. De første udbrud fik ham ikke til at se op fra hans bog, men det tredje – der kom fra James – rykkede hans hoved op med et sæt. Sirius stod og grinede højlydt. James hoved blev større og større.

"Det passer til dit ego, James!" fik Sirius fremstammet mellem sine grin. Remus rejste sig.

"Sirius, hold nu op og giv ham en chance…"

"Remus, har jeg sagt at du er en lyseslukker?" spurgte han med et ikke helt utilfredst suk og smilede i Remus' retning. Remus grinede da han så James rette sin egen tryllestav mod sit hoved, og det begyndte at blive mindre igen.

"Ja, du siger det mindst 7 gange om dagen…" sagde han uskyldigt for at holde Sirius' opmærksomhed fanget. Sirius stod og legede med sin tryllestav mellem to fingre. James kastede nogle hurtige Dæmpende besværgelser mod alle væggene og gulvet og forvandlede sig til Krone.

"Det er fordi det er…" Sirius fortsatte ikke, da et gevir blev presset mod hans ryg. Han vendte sig om og stod ansigt til ansigt med en stor kronhjort.

"Remus, din forræder!" hylede han før han blev afløst af en stor gøende hund der smuttede ind mellem benene på hjorten og bed den i haserne.

Remus rystede på hovedet. Han gik hen og samlede Sirius' avis op. Der lød hyl og klovtrin bag ham. I avisen var der røde cirkler omkring forskellige rubrikker. Lejlighedsudlejninger mest. Han så op.

"Sirius?" Hunden der havde været på vej til et spring for at bide hjorten i mulen, vendte sig mod Remus. Den kom løbende hen mod ham og administrerede at savle på ham inden Sirius stod foran ham og kiggede på avisen. "Kigger du efter en lejlighed?"

Krone var blevet James igen og haltede hen bag dem. Han gav Sirius et slag i baghovedet.

"Tak, Køter!"

"Du er altid velkommen, Krone…"

Remus hævede et øjenbryn mod dem. Sirius nikkede. "Ja, jeg kigger efter en lejlighed. Det andet hvide får i Black-familien har givet hele sin arv til mig, så jeg flytter for mig selv nu… ikke mere snorkende James til mig… ære gamle onkel Alphards minde." James gispede og tog sig til hjertet.

"Du har såret mig dybt!"

Remus lagde hovedet på skrå og overvejede om han skulle fortælle Sirius at det faktisk var ham der snorkede mest af de fire drenge.

Remus drog et dybt suk og stirrede irriteret på sin kuffert der ikke ville kunne indeholde alle hans ting, lige meget hvor meget han pressede. James grinede til ham fra den anden side af værelset.

"Indrøm at du virkelig gerne vil have mig til at lære dig den rummeligheds-besværgelse…" sagde han og pegede mod sin egen kuffert der kun var halvt fyldt, selvom der var mindst ligeså meget i som i Remus'. Plus en kost.

Remus kiggede op i loftet med et lidende blik der klart sagde: Hvorfor mig? James kom hen og lavede en cirkel i luften over hans kuffert, mumlede en besværgelse og straks passede alle hans ting perfekt deri. Remus bøjede sig frem for at lukke den, halskæden han havde fået af Sirius gled frem over hans trøje.

"Hvad er det?" spurgte James og nikkede mod halskæden. "Brænder den ikke?"

Remus smilede. "Julegaven fra Sirius… jeg åbnede den først her i sommers. Det er en speciel slags sølv, Mugglerne har, det brænder ikke. Han sagde at han kunne forestille sig at jeg efterhånden havde brug for en fuldmåne der ikke kunne gøre mig noget." Så grinede han og så direkte på James. "Men det må du ikke sige til ham at jeg har sagt, for det første fordi at han tror du ville påstå han var en romantisk svans, og for det andet fordi han så bare tror at jeg sætter pris på det."

"Tænk at Black kunne være så forstående, det havde jeg aldrig troet." sagde James eftertænksomt, men der var en undertone af velment spot. "Sætter du så pris på det?"

Remus så ud af vinduet. Han kunne høre James' forældre rumstere rundt nedenunder. Indenfor en time skulle de med susepulver til Kings Cross. Med et lille smil nikkede han.

"Ja, jeg sætter meget pris på det." Og det var sandt.

Remus var ikke sikker på hvornår hans følelser for Sirius havde forandret sig, og han var ikke helt sikker på hvad det var blevet til – men noget var forandret. Noget – mellem ham og Sirius.

"Potter, jeg ved ikke hvorfor Dumbledore og McGonagall har udnævnt dig til Præfekt, men jeg siger dig – så længe jeg er din partner, så har du at opføre dig ordentligt!" Lily og James stod overfor hinanden midt i opholdsrummet. Lilys hår hang som en solnedgangsfarvet kappe ned af hendes ryg og fik hendes vrede øjne til at stråle endnu mere grønt. Sirius måtte endnu engang ryste på hovedet af hvor helt og aldeles tilfangetaget hun havde James. Krone stod overfor hende med et ansigtsudtryk der var en mellemting mellem fraværende, drømmende og meget dumt. Remus sad overfor Sirius, allerede med en bog opslået foran sig – Sirius var ikke helt sikker på hvordan det kunne lade sig gøre for Remus altid at være i gang med at læse, selv før de havde fået de første lektier for – og sendte Sirius et vidende blik.

"Jeg er her kun for din skyld!" grinede James og lavede et latterligt buk i Lilys retning. Hun rullede med øjnene på en manér Sirius endnu ikke havde observeret nogen anden pige administrere og vendte James ryggen imens hun sammen med Charlotte forsvandt op mod pigernes sovesal. Inden hun gik ind, stoppede hun op og råbte ned til dem.

"Klokken syv i aften, Potter. Sørg for at være der!"

Sikkert, tænkte Sirius med et gavtyveagtigt grin, alle Røverne vidste hvad der skulle ske i aften klokken 7. Plan "Lad os blive Legendariske" ville tage sin begyndelse på præcist samme tidspunkt.

"Er det en date?" råbte James op efter hende. Døren havde lukket sig efter de to piger og efterlod James uden svar. Sirius håbede for en gangs skyld at Lily faktisk ville give ind til ham. Hvis ikke for andet, så for at overbevise James om at hun bare var en almindelig pige, og ikke den gudinde Krone havde gjort af hende siden hun i deres tredje år havde forhekset hans kost til at danse polka lige før en Quidditchfinale.

Der er andre fisk i havet. Hvor tit havde han ikke sagt det til James? Og hvor tit havde James ikke svaret at det sådan set var ret lige meget hvis der var en speciel sild man havde udset sig? Sirius' blik faldt igen på Remus der var vendt tilbage til at læse sin bog. Sollyset kastede skygger under hans øjne. Det gik op for Sirius at det snart var snart fuldmåne igen. Han overvejede om Remus ville lade dem komme med denne gang også. I sit stille sind håbede han det.

"Det er løgn!" udbrød Sirius og vendte sig fra James med et rasende udtryk i ansigtet. "Krone, det kan du ikke mene."

"Jo… hvis jeg skal vinde Lily, må jeg begynde med en sejr på hendes hjemmebane." sagde James. "Hvilket betyder at jeg må vise mig fra min gode side og dukke pænt op til væres Præfekt-aftale…"

Sirius bandede imens han seriøst overvejede at spørge hvilken side af James der faktisk var god. Dette kunne bare ikke passe. James havde aldrig før ladet Lily komme før en god spøg – en genial spøg som denne. Aldrig. Sirius så pludselig et år for sig; endeløse dage uden nogen sjov fordi elskovssyge James rendte rundt og slikkede Lilys røv for at komme i hendes trusser. Utroligt, simpelthen utroligt…

"Og det er jo ikke fordi dig, Peter og Remus ikke kan klare det selv. Vi kunne alligevel ikke være 4 mennesker dernede, Sirius…" indskød James med en snusfornuft der var et sjældent, men når det viste sig, ret grumt træk ved ham. Peter rykkede uroligt på sig henne på sengen. Både James og Sirius vendte sig mod ham.

"Tja, venner…" sagde han tøvende. "Jeg havde egentlig andre planer i aften…"

Sirius skar tænder. Denne joke havde været planlagt siden deres togtur hjem fra Hogwarts sidste år. Dette var Remus' genistreg. Men han kunne jo have sagt sig selv det. Hvis James ikke var med, så var Ormehale heller ikke. Remus sad ganske stille, ret udtryksløst, på sin seng og læste i sin bog. Dette irriterede Sirius grænseløst. Kunne fyren ikke bare for et sekund være et normalt menneske med normale følelser.

"Remus, har du ikke noget at tilføje?" sagde han. Det verbale angreb ret udpræget i hans stemme. Remus så op og lagde roligt bogen fra ham.

"Tja, der kommer vel andre jokes der skal ordnes… det er jo ikke fordi James læggers in gavtyveside fra sig for aldrig at bruge den, han vil bare imponere Lily."

Sirius var ikke sikker. Hvad nu hvis det fortsatte sådan hele året… Tanken var nok til at få ham til at gå i forsvarsposition med alle sværd draget.

"Jamen, vi kan sgu da ikke klare os kun Remus og jeg…" indvendte han i et sidste desperat forsøg. Remus hostede bag ham, et grin gemt i hans stemme da han sagde:

"Jeg tror bare jeg vælger at overhøre denne fornærmelse mod mine præstationsevner…"

Sirius drejede hovedet og fangede et glimt af et beroligende smil fra Remus.

"Slap af, Køter… lad Krone forføre Lily som han er bedst til, så gør vi samtidig hvad vi er bedst til."

"Som er?" spurgte Sirius uden at tænke nærmere over det. Remus hævede et sarkastisk spørgende øjenbryn mod ham.

"At skabe kaos, kære Køter – hvad havde du regnet med?"

James grinede sammen med dem. Sirius tog det som et godt tegn.

"Remus!" sagde Sirius med en næsten hundeagtig klynken.

"Shh, Sirius… jeg skal virkelig koncentrere mig om det her." Remus lod en finger følge en linje i den tykke, støvlugtende bog imens hans læber bevægede sig i takt med ordene. Sirius betragtede ham et øjeblik i lydig stilhed. Rummet omkring dem var kun oplyst af de to små lyskegler fra deres tryllestave. Med et irriteret suk lod Sirius hovedet falde tilbage mod den kølige stenmur bag ham. Hvis ikke han vidste hvor godt det her ville føles næste morgen, ville ikke ti vilde heste have kunnet få ham herned. Især ikke uden James.

Hans øjne hang ved Remus' nakke. Hugtand havde for længst løsnet slipset for at kunne føle sig komfortabel, siddende på hug i et så lille rum som dette. Her var virkelig trangt, det var ikke meget mere end et skab lagt ned, placeret i murværket der udgjorde loftet til Slytherinernes opholdsstue og gulvet til klasseværelset hvor de havde Besværgelser. Væggene var kølige, grænsende til at være fugtige som en klippehules sider. I midten var en stige der førte op til en lem som oppe fra klassen lignede alle de andre sten i gulvet og som oveni dette var den eneste indgang til gemmestedet. Ellers var der tomt. Og mørkt. Og koldt. James havde fundet det ved en tilfældighed en dag de havde haft en række eftersidninger for et nummer de havde lavet i en Besværgelseslektion.

James… Det var mærkeligt ikke at have James med til noget så stort som dette. Begyndelsen til Røvernes sidste år på Hogwarts – deres sidste chance for at få skrevet sig ind i Hogwarts' historie. Og James Pokkers Potter kunne ikke være der fordi han var blevet udnævnt til Præfekt og skulle holde en hvis rødhåret pige med selskab. Sirius havde syntes det var en storartet spøg i starten, men nu var det rigtigt gået op for ham hvad det indebar. Ingen Krone til at gøre livet surt for Flæbius. Ingen Krone til at grine som en gal med, over en fantastisk drengestreg de havde fået gennemført uden at blive straffet. Og når James ikke var her, var Ormehale her selvfølgelig heller ikke. Kun ham og Remus. Hvilket han stadig ikke kunne bestemme sig for om var det bedste der kunne ske, eller det værste…

"Hvor svært kan det egentlig være?" spurgte han utålmodigt da Remus' læber så ud til at gentage den samme sætning for syv og tyvende gang. Remus stoppede midt i et langt ord og tilkastede ham et blik der var halvt fyldt med irettesættelse, halvt fyldt med morskab.

"Tja, hvis du gerne vil have at jeg kommer til at fremmane et uvejr i stedet for en lille smule regn, så skal du bare blive ved med at snakke og forstyrre mig imens jeg prøver at få det her til at virke." svarede Remus og hævede sin tryllestav i indikation til at han ville til at begynde.

Sirius nød at se Røvernes drengestreger bære frugt, men han hadede at sidde og vente igennem lange, indviklede besværgelser. Han havde aldrig været en specielt tålmodig person. Han blev det formodentligt heller aldrig. "Hvorfor ikke? Det ville give de små grønne noget at bakse med…" Han grinede ved tanken. Snape gennemvædet af regn og ramt af et lyn. Ikke den værste start på en skoledag. Den første skoledag tilmed.

"Sirius, jeg håber du kan huske den troldmand Professor Flitwick fortalte om sidste år; ham der fremmanede en tordensky i sin stue. Jeg håber især du husker den del om hvad der sker når mennesker bliver fanget midt i en sådan." Remus bøjede sig en anelse frem for at kaste et hurtigt blik ned i bogen igen. Fra hans opknappede hals glad et smykke frem og glimtede næsten hvidligt i lyset fra Sirius' tryllestav.

Det var halskæden.

"Jo… der er måske nogle sideeffekter ved den ide." indrømmede Sirius uden at slippe det runde sølvsmykke med øjnene. Han havde ikke glemt at han havde købt det, men siden Remus, lige efter juleferien, havde fortalt ham at han ikke havde villet åbnet julegaven fra ham på grund af det der var sket, havde Sirius gemt det allerbagerst i hovedet og ikke rigtigt tænkt over det. Ikke villet tænke over det. Og nu gik Remus med den… Remus Lupin bar den fuldmåneformede halskæde som han, Sirius Black, havde foræret ham.

Remus var begyndt at hviske utydelige ord frem for sig. En intens stemning krøb ind gennem revnerne i murene omkring dem. Det fik hårene i Sirius' nakke til at rejse sig. Pludselig gik det op for ham at der kom lys oppe fra loftet over dem.

"Nox!" hviskede han, og hans tryllestavs flamme flakkede og gik ud. Han så op. Oppe under loftet i det lille rum var der begyndt at vise sig en masse grålige vattotter der samlede sig til en næsten gråligt selvlysende sky. Remus hvæsede et sidste ord ud blandt tæt sammenpressede læber, og det virkede som om der blev skåret en revne i skyen med en kæmpe, usynlig kniv. Vandet væltede nedover dem. Ikke bare som i et almindeligt regnskyl, dette var et hav der tømtes ud over dem i spandevis.

Remus bandede hæst bag ham, da de pludselig stod i vand til knæene fordi det lille hulrum så hurtigt blev fyldt op. Han kæmpede sig hen til en væg og lænede sig op af den. Vandet steg med en foruroligende fart.

"Vi skal op igennem skyen for at komme ud…" sagde Sirius og betragtede det tykke skylag der dækkede hele loftet og skjulte lemmen for hans blik med eftertænksomt rynkede øjenbryn.

"Tak, Sirius, for den fremragende observation, det gjorde hele situationen så meget nemmere…" Remus lænede baghovedet ind mod den nu i sandhed våde væg, men fortrød det da det betød at vand sprøjtede ned i hovedet på ham. Det stykke af hvid skjorte man kunne skimte over hans kappe var gennemblødt og gennemsigtigt. Sirius sank en gang og kiggede væk.

"Hvis vi laver en Boblehovedbesværgelse, kan vi komme op uden de store problemer." Sirius rettede tryllestaven mod sit hoved og mumlede besværgelsen. En boble lukkede sig om hans hals og omgav hans hoved. Det gjorde Remus figur til en sløret masse et sted forude. Vandet gik dem nu til livet.

"Til gengæld for at jeg glemte at overveje faren ved at lide druknedøden ved noget som det her, må du indrømme at Slytherinerne nok vågner op til et lille middelhav i deres opholdsrum i morgen…" lød Remus stemme ikke langt fra ham. Sirius smilede til den blåhvide kuppel ved siden af ham som han formodede var Remus' hoved pakket ind i en boble magen til hans egen. Han kravlede op af stigen og lod hånden glide op gennem skyen. Det var som at blive pakket ind i damp. Han fandt lemmen og skubbede den op. Remus kravlede op efter ham.

To bobler brast på sammen tid, og de stod overfor hinanden; gennemblødte til skindet. Remus' hår klæbede til hans pande, og en lok havde lagt sig over hans kind. Sirius modstod lysten til at stryge den tilbage. Remus sendte ham et skævt grin.

"De bliver så våde i morgen…"

"Ikke ligeså våde som vi er nu…" Sirius så ned af sig. Hans tøj hang klamt og tungt om ham. Da han så op igen betragtede Remus ham med et løftet øjenbryn. Sirius ville til at sige noget – bare et eller andet, men blev afbrudt da han mærkede noget vådt samle sig om hans fødder.

"Vi går nu…" bestemte Remus hurtigt og stoppede den pjaskvåde Usynlighedskappe ned i lommen.

"Hvis vi løber hurtigt kan vi endda undgå at blive set på vejen tilbage…"

De forlod et klasselokale med en begyndende lille sø imellem bordene.

Sirius stoppede stakåndet ved et hjørne da han hørte stemmer længere fremme. Remus standsede også ved siden af ham. En usynlig vind fik en skælven til at gennemstrømme ham som han stod der i sit våde tøj. Han genkendte alle tre stemmer. James, Lily og Snape. Remus tog en dyb indånding ved siden af ham, tog et fast greb om hans håndled og trak ham med om hjørnet for at stå ansigt til ansigt med de andre.

"Hvorfor er du ude efter klokken 22.00?" spurgte Lily og lignede en vred hoppe der var på vej til at sparke til en irriterende hund. Tanken fik Køter-delen af Sirius til at hvine. Heller ikke Snape så helt tilpas ud.

"Jeg…" begyndte han, men drejede så hovedet og så Remus og Sirius komme hen mod sig. "Black. Lupin." hilste han uden større følelsesudladninger. Ikke fordi man kunne forvente Snape at hoppe begejstret rundt ved synet af dem. Sirius stoppede og tvang derved Remus til det samme. Ingen af dem svarede. James og Lily vendte sig rundt med et næsten skræmmende ens udtryk af forbløffelse malet i ansigtet.

"Må jeg bede om en forklaring." sagde Lily med en advarende undertone. James stirrede fra Remus til Sirius, der først nu indså hvor mærkeligt det måtte være at se to drivvåde elever komme gående klokken langt-over-tilladt om natten. "Potter…" Lily vendte sig mod James. Sirius fik ondt af ham, da han så det næsten panikslagne udtryk der krøb over James' ansigt.

"Han har intet at gøre med det, Evans…" skyndte Sirius sig at sige. Lily drejede hovedet mod ham og fokuserede alt sin opmærksomhed om ham. Snape lignede en der ville til at liste væk fra et gerningssted. James virkede også til at have bemærket dette. Til Sirius' lettelse stoppede han ham med et blik.

"Snape, jeg fratager dig, og dermed Slytherin, 15 points… skrid så tilbage til dit Kollegium – og jeg gider ikke se dig ude mere i nat." Flæbius' øjne glimtede faretruende imens han betragtede James, derefter Sirius og Remus og til sidst Lily.

"Sammensværgelse…" lød det til at han mumlede inden han begav sig hen mod trapperne der førte ned til Slytherinkollegiet. Lily stod med armene i siden og kastede rasende blikke mellem James og Sirius som om hun ikke kunne bestemme sig for hvem hun skulle lade sin vrede gå ud over.

"Hvorfor ligner I et par druknede mus?" spurgte hun så mistænksomt. Remus bevægede sig lidt væk fra Sirius og slap hans håndled. Først nu gik det rigtigt op for Sirius at han havde holdt fast hele tiden.

"Vi… tog et bad i Søen." sagde han uskyldigt. Selv James stirrede overrumplet på ham.

"Klokken tolv om natten? Med tøj på?" Lilys stemme var forræderisk mod udtrykket af mild morskab i hendes ansigt. Sirius sukkede lettet. Måske ville de slippe uden videre tiltale. Han så til siden og nåede at opfange et fortroligt smil mellem Evans og Remus.

"Ja, du ved Lily – man gør så mange mærkelige ting når man er forelsket…" Remus lagde hovedet på skrå så det endnu våde hår lagde sig over hans ene kind.

"Aha!" sagde Lily. "Skrub så tilbage til jeres sovesal med jer inden jeg tager points fra jer." Hun vendte sig mod James der ellers havde brugt sin tid på at tilkaste Sirius spørgende blikke som Sirius havde undgået at møde fordi han ikke anede hvad der foregik. "Og DIG! Vi har nogle ting at diskutere…"

James sank en klump, men nikkede til Remus og Sirius da han og Lily fortsatte deres patrulje ned af korridoren.

Sirius vendte sig mod Remus da de var forsvundet om et hjørne.

"Hvad handlede det om… _man gør underlige ting når man er forelsket…_" Hvis det havde været alle andre end Remus han havde talt med, ville han sværge på at det var en rødmen han så krybe over den anden drengs kinder. Remus trak på skuldrene.

"Jeg undgik at vi fik en eftersidning… du burde takke mig."

Og før Sirius kunne nå at stille et eneste af de hundrede spørgsmål der rumsterede bagerst i hans hjerne, som for eksempel "Hvorfor går du med halskæden nu?" eller "Hvorfor helvede han jeg lige pludseligt lyst til at kysse dig?", var Remus allerede begyndt at gå tilbage mod Gryffindortårnet. Sirius fulgte langsomt efter da han indså at en forkølelse ikke ville være den bedste start på et skoleår.

Havde han virkelig haft lyst til at kysse Remus?

"Køter?" Sirius vendte sig i mørket og så det lille tovejsspejl glitre hvidligt mod det dunkle sengeforhæng. Han tog det op og mødte James' øjne.

"Ja?"

"Hvorfor sover du ikke?" James kiggede til siden som om han holdt øje med om nogen var på vej hen mod ham. Sirius havde et gæt om hvem denne person var. Hun har rødt hår, tænkte han og smilede skævt.

"Fordi jeg er vågen…" svarede han. James nikkede. Så grinede han bredt.

"Vi fangede endnu en Slytheriner ude… endnu 15 points fra dem… det her kunne komme til at være en fordel for os senere hen…" Sirius smilede nu bredt imens han fulgte James tankespor. Måske havde han ikke mistet sin ven helt til en hvis grønøjet pige – der ud fra hvordan billedet af James blev til en tåge og derefter til et spejlbillede af Sirius selv, var kommet tilbage – og nye pligter hvor Sirius ikke kunne følge ham.

Han kunne høre Remus' sovende vejrtrækning ikke langt fra ham. Med et suk lagde han spejlet fra sig på bordet ved siden af sengen, vendte sig om på ryggen og lukkede øjnene fast i. Måske hvis han kunne skabe en illusion stærk nok om at han var træt, ville han kunne falde i søvn?

Som han havde regnet med, overmandede søvnen ham ikke med det samme. Snarere tværtimod. Engang langt ud på natten gav James' fodtrin genlyd i sovesalen, og Sirius lå stadig vågen.

Klokken var mange – et sted mellem 1 og 2 om natten. Remus lod blikket glide rundt i rummet. James lå på maven ovenpå sin dyne. Opgaverne som Præfekt og alle de lektier de fik for nu hvor F.U.T'erne var mindre end et år væk, tog hårdt på ham, selvom han gjorde meget ud af at stikke af med Sirius for at flyve en runde eller lave en mindre drengestreg mod Slytherinerne. Han havde været fuldstændig oppe at køre over deres vellykkede nummer med at oversvømme Slytherinernes opholdsrum flere uger efter; måske især fordi ingen af dem blev fanget i det. Takket været Lily der ikke havde sladret om Sirius' og Remus' natterend, men bare sendt dem et strengt blik, som James havde gengældt med et fingerkys.

Lily havde ikke fået banket Røveren helt ud af James endnu. Til tider fangede Remus sig i at tænke at hun måske selv var lidt af en Røver. Indimellem når han fangede hendes blik hvile på James' ryg imens han og Sirius sad og snakkede eller jokede, havde han opfattelsen af at det faktisk heller ikke var det hun ønskede, men at hun kunne lide den side af James' også – uanset hvad andet hun gav udtryk for. Og udover det ville han vove at påstå at der ikke ville gå lang tid før hun faktisk ville indvillige i at gå med James på en date. På en måde fortjente James det efter så mange års vild tilbedelse.

Med et suk vendte han opmærksomheden mod himlen udenfor. September var blevet til oktober som hurtigt vandrede mod november, næsten uden at han havde opdaget det. Forude ventede en fuldmåne, og efter den hans fødselsdag.

Det var stjerneklart. Dagen op til havde været en rigtig efterårsdag. Nok en af de sidste de ville se inden vinteren ville tage over igen. Han lænede hovedet ind mod vinduesrammen og læste de samme linjer i Catullus' digtsamling igen og igen i lyset fra den næsten fulde måne.

Han fornemmede en der betragtede ham. Han løftede langsomt hoveder og mødte Sirius' blik. Han smilede og lavede et hovedkast i retning af vinduet. Sirius nikkede og kom på benene. Han havde ikke andet end boksershorts på. Remus sank en klump og kiggede ud af vinduet. Sirius stoppede ved vinduet og lænede armene mod karmen, næsten presset op af Remus' ben. Remus tog en dyb vejrtrækning.

"Vækkede jeg dig?" spurgte han uden at se på Sirius.

"Nej – du larmer ikke engang det mindste… jeg kunne bare ikke sove." Sirius fulgte hans blik ud af vinduet. "Jeg er virkelig ked af at vi ikke kunne komme sidste fuldmåne, Hugtand…"

Remus smilede skævt. "Der var jo ikke rigtigt noget I kunne gøre noget ved. Du havde fået eftersidning, og James har sine Præfekt-runder at tage, om han så vil eller ej. Og Ormehale har nok ret i at han ikke vil være helt sikker sammen med Hugtand når det kun er ham." Det varmede at Sirius faktisk havde tænkt på det.

"Hvordan kan du læse i mørket?" Sirius' øjne søgte hans egne over bogens kant. Remus trak på skuldrene.

"Månen giver en masse lys, og jeg har jo altså et ret godt syn…"

De stod sådan i lang tid uden at sige noget. Remus klappede bogen sammen og ville til at hoppe ned, men Sirius flyttede sig ikke. Remus havde en ikke helt behagelig fornemmelse af at Sirius' blik hvilede ved hans hals. Sirius rakte en hånd frem og løftede halskæden op. Hans fingre mod Remus' afkølede hud, sendte kuldegysninger ned af hans rygrad.

"Du går med den…" konstaterede Sirius stille. Remus nikkede.

"Det er mærkeligt. Nogen gange når jeg ikke er helt vågen om morgenen og står ude på badeværelset og ser den om min hals, skal jeg til at skynde mig at rive den af før den brænder mig, men så husker jeg at den ikke kan gøre mig noget – det er en ret fed følelse, kan jeg godt fortælle dig." Sirius stod et øjeblik bare og betragtede smykket i hans hånd. Hans knoer hvilede let mod Remus' kraveben. Remus opdagede at han havde gåsehud.

"Skrid i seng, Sirius – du bliver syg hvis du står sådan uden tøj på i længere tid…" Endelig slap Sirius halskæden og sendte ham et stort smil.

"Hvad taler du om, Hugtand? Jeg har da tøj på…"

Remus sendte et gavtyveagtigt smil tilbage og lod blikket kort hvile ved Sirius' shorts. Så hævede han et indikerende øjenbryn. På grund af mørket kunne han ikke være sikker, men han var næsten villig til at vædde om at det var en rødmen han så krybe op over Sirius' kinder.

"Jeg kan se hvad du mener…" mumlede Sirius og begyndte at gå hen mod sin seng. Da han var lige ved at kravle op, vendte han sig dog igen mod Remus. "Læs et stykke op for mig, Remus…"

Remus rettede sig forbløffet op. "Af den her?" spurgte han og viftede med den tykke bog i hans ene hånd. Sirius nikkede. Overraskelsen fik Remus til at stamme; "Jamen, jeg tror virkelig ikke at du vil synes det er videre interessant." Sirius' smil var mere et glimt i mørket, end et ansigtstræk.

"Det var jo ligesom det der var hele ideen, idiot – så kan jeg falde i søvn." Remus rullede med øjnene, men rejste sig alligevel og gik hen for at sætte sig på Sirius' sengekant. Sirius havde puttet sig nedunder sit tæppe og lignede næsten en lille dreng der ventede på at få læst godnathistorie. Remus smilede ved den tanke; han tvivlede på at Sirius nogensinde havde været så uskyldig.

"Så længe du ikke kalder mig far og vil have et godnatkys…" sagde han drillende. Sirius grinede lydløst.

"Åh, hvorfor ikke Remus!" Sirius blinkede drillende til ham. Remus' hjerte sprang et slag over. Han skyndte sig at åbne bogen på en tilfældig side. Efter at have rømmet sig begyndte han.

" _Mere lyksalig end Olympens guder_

_synes mig han, der gives at fornemme_

_hele dit væsens sødme, se dig smile_

_høre din stemme_

_Ak, thi når jeg usaglige blot hæver_

_blikket imod dig, vildt mit hjerte banker,_

_kræfterne svigter mig og magten over_

_sanser og tanker_

_For mine øren syder det og suser_

_Afmagtens hede mine lemmer lænker_

_Tungen er lammet og for mine øjne_

_mørket sig sænker_

_Ørkesløshed h…_"

Remus holdt inde da han indså at Sirius lå med lukkede øjne, og hans vejrtrækning var blevet langsom og rolig. Han sukkede og rejste sig. Da han så ud af vinduet, kunne han se Hundestjernen blinke drillende fra sin position let til venstre for Orions fod. Remus lagde hovedet på skrå og kastede endnu et blik på Sirius. Med et skævt smil bøjede han sig ned og trykkede et kys mod Sirius' pande.

"Godnat." sagde han og ville til at gå.

"Godnat _far_…" svarede Sirius og lo. Remus dappede ham på skulderen, Sirius dappede ham tilbage. Remus listede tilbage til sin seng. Inden han trak forhænget for sin seng, vendte han sig dog mod Sirius' seng der mere var en vag, sort skygge i mørket end et møbel.

"Sov godt, Sirius."

"I lige måde, Remus." lød Sirius' stemme. Remus smilede og kiggede ud på Sirius' stjerne. Den blinkede beroligende til ham.


	6. Nye Tider

_6. Nye Tider_

Sirius vidste at Dabih Mirzam, en køn, sort pige fra Hufflepuff, havde holdt øje med ham i et stykke tid. Han kunne nogle gange ligefrem føle hendes blik klistre til hans ryg når han gik sammen med James, Remus og Peter på gangene eller når han banede sig vej hen til Gryffindorbordet ved frokosttid. Han kunne ikke bestemme sig for om han syntes det var irriterende eller smigrende. Måske en ligelig blanding.

Det kulminerede i en Forvandlingstime dagen før fuldmåne.

McGonagall stod oppe bag katederet og forklarede om Proteusbesværgelsen. Sirius sad ved siden af James som havde travlt med at sende øjne til Evans. Sirius selv kastede nu og da et blik på Remus der som altid havde travlt med at skrive noter ned. Han havde så vidt som muligt undgået tættere, kropslig kontakt med Remus siden den aften med digtoplæsningen for snart 1 uge siden. Der var igen krøbet en stemning ind mellem ham og Remus, men den var anderledes end efter jul… Han følte til tider at han stod på gyngende grund når det gjaldt alt der omhandlede Remus, og han måtte ærligt indrømme at han måske ikke var så vild med det. Det gjorde ham anspændt.

Det var måske også derfor at hun så let fik ham trængt op i en krog. Da timen blev afsluttet, skyndte James sig at løbe efter Lily for endnu engang at spørge hende om hun ville med ham til Hogsmeade; det ville være afslag nummer ti tusinde, tænkte Sirius for sig selv og opdagede ikke at han og Remus var de to eneste tilbage i klassen. Ud over hende. Dabih.

Sirius lukkede sin taske og svang den over skulderen. Remus så over på ham, og Sirius havde indtrykket af at han ville til at sige noget. En blød pigestemme bag dem, fik ham dog til at lukke munden og træde respektfuldt tilbage. Sirius vendte sig mod pigen.

"Hej." sagde hun nervøst.

"Hej," svarede han og kastede et blik over skulderen. Remus var forsvundet ud af døren. Han sukkede. "noget jeg kan hjælpe med?" fortsatte han og prøvede at holde irritationen nede i sin stemme. Dette her var hvad James plejede at bøvle med. Ikke fordi Sirius ikke var omringet af piger, _det_ var han, men for det meste var det ham der opsøgte dem der var interessante, ikke omvendt. De _turde _simpelthen ikke tiltale den famøse, men berygtede Sirius Black. Han smilede skævt ved tanken, hvilket Dabih åbenbart opfattede som en tilskyndelse til at fortsætte.

"Jeg…" En rødmen skød op i hendes kinder og fik dem til at virke en smule mere sorte. "Jeg tænkte på om du kunne tænke dig at tage med mig til Hogsmeade næste weekend." færdiggjorde hun skælvende. Sirius stod et øjeblik bare og stirrede på hende, så lo han. Han havde aldrig tænkt på at have noget kørende med Dabih. Hun var i samme årgang som han – bare en anonym pige i mængden. Men hun var ret køn; langt, sort krøllet hår og dådyrøjne. Ved lyden af hans latter bed hun sig i læben og et udtryk af ren og skær flovhed viste sig i hvert eneste af hendes træk. Hun ville til at vende sig for at gå. Hun kunne dog ikke komme ud af døren fordi Michael Dawn i det samme viste sig i døråbningen og så sig søgende omkring. Da han kun så Mirzam og Sirius rynkede han på brynene.

"Ved du hvor Remus er?" spurgte han så Sirius. Sirius stirrede bare på ham. Dabih stod og trippede ængsteligt og mindede ham mest om en hjort der søgte en vej at flygte af. Han tog sig ikke af hendes kvaler. I stedet vendte han sin fulde opmærksomhed mod Dawn og svarede vredt:

"Nej, hvorfor?"

"Det var mystisk, han sagde jeg skulle møde ham her…" Michael sukkede og trak på skulderen. "Hvis du ser ham, så sig at jeg sidder på biblioteket i aften… jeg har en Magiske Dyrs Pasning og Pleje stil at skrive færdig." Han vendte sig for at gå. Sirius følte et sting af jalousi krybe op i sig. Remus havde bedt Michael om at møde ham her? Dabih var på vej ud af døren da han rigtig fokuserede på hende igen. Han kaldte hende tilbage med et råb:

"Hey…! Mirzam… Dabih…" Hun vendte sig; hendes øjne så fugtige ud. Han bed sig i læben. "Okay." sagde han så endelig, og hun så forundret ud, derefter strålede et stort smil ham i møde.

"På lørdag," spurgte hun. "i De Tre Koste?" Han nikkede forbeholdent. Med endnu et smil i hans retning, forsvandt hun ned af gangen, og han stod alene tilbage, tasken stadig hængende over skulderen. På lørdag havde han pludselig en date. Han kunne ikke bestemme sig for om det var en kærkommen forandring eller en enerverende afbrydelse i hans rutine. Måske en ligelig blanding.

De resterende Røvere var forsamlet oppe i 7. årgangs sovesal. Remus lå på maven på sin seng og blundede let med ansigtet hvilede i sin bøjede arm. Peter sad og bed i sin fjerpen imens han kiggede på det tomme stykke pergament foran sig, der åbenbart skulle være en Spådomsstil inden næste morgen. James sad og stirrede frem for sig, hagen hvilende i sin ene hånd. Sirius dumpede ned på sengen ved siden af ham.

"Har du set et spøgelse?" spurgte han og grinede. Han var selv lige gået igennem Næsten Hovedløse Nick nede i opholdsstuen. Han syntes stadig at det at gå igennem et spøgelse var det næstværste efter at stå overfor en Dementor.

"Du skylder ham 10 galioner." mumlede Remus ovre fra sin seng; han sov åbenbart ikke alligevel. James løftede hovedet og mødte Sirius' blik med øjne der strålede og et dumt smil som Sirius efterhånden havde navngivet "Lily Evans-smilet".

"Lily har indvilliget i at tage med mig til De Tre Koste på lørdag." sagde han med noget der var nærmere en hvisken end noget andet. Det virkede til at han var bange for at det ville vise sig at være usandt hvis han udtalte det for højt. Remus løftede hovedet op fra sin arm og sendte Sirius et grin.

"Det var ærgerligt, Krone, så får du selskab…" kommenterede Sirius tørt fordi han ikke vidste om han syntes det var en god nyhed. Selvfølgelig havde James jagtet Lily som en gal i evigheder, men… at han nu skulle ud med hende; det var som om verden pludselig var blevet vendt på hovedet.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte James med svagt rynkede bryn. Sirius grinede halvt.

"Jeg har tilfældigvis også en date på lørdag…" Han sendte et blik til Remus hvis smil var stivnet i en grimasse. Uden et ord lagde han sig igen ned med ansigtet presset ind mod sin arm. Sirius ville ønske han havde fået lov til at bade sig i smilet lidt længere. Det fik han dog ikke lov til at sidde og filosofere over; James rejste sig og stirrede overvældet på Sirius.

"Hvad! Med hvem?" Sirius sendte James et ulvegrin.

"Hvorfor så overrasket, Krone? Det er dig der pludselig har vundet Frøken Evans' hjerte… jeg skal bare ud med Dabih Mirzam, der er en hvis forskel."

"Jamen, Sirius, jeg…" sagde James. Remus kom på benene og afbrød derved Krone i hvad end han havde at sige. Han så på Sirius uden at møde hans blik rigtigt. Sirius lagde mærke til hvordan hans kappe hang en smule skævt og afslørede kanten af Remus' gyldenbrune sweater indenunder. Forskellen mellem Remus' lyse hud og sweaterens mørke stof virkede hårfin, og Sirius betragtede den interesseret indtil Remus' stemme utålmodigt forlangte et svar:

"Har du set Michael?"

"Ja, han kom og ledte efter dig efter lektionen. Han sagde han ville være på biblioteket…" Sirius stoppede sin talestrøm da døren til sovesalen lukkede sig efter Remus. James og han så på hinanden, men det var Peter der stillede spørgsmålet.

"Er Remus og Michael sammen igen? Er han sindssyg…?" Peters blik vandrede mellem James og Sirius og døren.

"Hold din kæft, Peter…" knurrede Sirius og lagde sig ned på ryggen på James' seng med hænderne foldede bag nakken.

"Jamen, jeg spurgte jo bare…"

"Jeg vidste ikke at du havde noget for Dabih Mirzam…" skyndte James sig at sige og reddede derved Ormehale fra endnu et par rasende bemærkninger og, hvis Sirius virkelig var blevet tændt af; en fiks, lille forhekselse.

"Har jeg sagt, jeg havde det…" svarede Sirius surt og lukkede øjnene. Eftermiddagslyset fra vinduerne skar i hans øjne og begyndte en svidende hovedpine ved hans tindinger. Han var ikke sikker på at han kunne udholde flere samtaler som denne lige foreløbigt, og han havde også selv en stil at skrive i aften.

"Tja, du skal jo ud med hende…" kommenterede James, og Sirius kunne ligefrem forestille sig den skuldertrækken han administrerede som understregning af sætningen. Hvis han ikke havde været så dødtræt var han sikkert begyndt at le.

"Hvornår har det været et krav at kunne lide en pige for at gå ud med hende…" spurgte Sirius sarkastisk. James fnyste og lagde sig, efter at have møvet lidt, på ryggen ved siden af Sirius.

"Jeg kan høre den sorte Black-humor er vendt tilbage. Dét og så en date overbeviser mig om at den Sirius Black jeg husker, ikke er helt fortabt."

Sirius orkede ikke at svare.

Remus lod blikket glide fra bord til bord i biblioteket. Der sad elever overalt; fordybet i hviskende snak, siddende bøjet over tykke bøger, hastigt nedskriblende på lange ruller pergament. Det var en kendt stemning, en simpel og ligetil stemning som Remus aldrig helt kunne få nok af.

Michael sad i et hjørne med en tynd bog slået op ved siden af sig imens han skrev langsomt og forsigtigt med sin svanefjerspen på pergamentet foran ham. Til tider lod han blikket følge en sætning i bogen og bed sig i læben af koncentration. Remus satte sig på kanten af bordet og betragtede ham i stilhed.

"Hej." sagde Michael uden at se op.

"Hej." svarede Remus.

"Jeg mødte din meget tiltalende ven i det klasselokale hvor du skulle have mødt mig…" kommenterede Michael henkastet og kiggede skråt op på Remus. Remus smilede skævt.

"Tiltalende som "han kunne have krævet en Utilgivelig" eller som "han så utrolig godt ud i den kappe"." Nogle piger sad omme bag reolen og snakkede ivrigt sammen. Remus fangede et glimt af brun hud og sort hår før Dabih Mirzam højlydt erklærede:

"Jeg har en date med Sirius Black, officielt den lækreste fyr på hele Hogwarts, på lørdag!" Der lød et kor af hvin fra alle pigerne, men Remus lyttede ikke efter for at høre Mirzams svar på _hvordan, hvor, hvornår_ og især ikke _kyssede I?_

Michael opfangede hans sindsstemning og satte sig ved siden af ham. Sådan sad de længe og sagde ingenting. Michael tog hans hånd og gav den et opmuntrende klem.

"Så du forelskede dig alligevel i Sirius Black, selvom der ikke var noget imellem jer…" Michael drejede hovedet for at se på ham; Remus gengældte ikke blikket.

"Ja, det er jeg bange for…" Remus sukkede dybfølt. Det var som om hele hans verden var faldet på plads da han endelig havde turdet indrømme for sig selv at følelserne for Sirius havde ændret sig til en forelskelse. Men da Sirius så i samme øjeblik havde valgt at gå ud med en pige, føltes det som der var blevet slået en pæn, stor revne i hans sfære.

"Remus, jeg ved godt du ikke gider høre det her, og du går garanteret inden jeg får gjort det færdigt, men… Sirius virkede altså _jaloux _da du var sammen med mig – ikke som en bekymret ven, men som en jaloux ekskæreste eller noget… er du sikker på at han ikke er til fyre? Måske er han bi?"

Remus svarede ikke, hans tanker dvælede ved den aften han havde læst op for Sirius. Det var en stemning både meget ens og utrolig forskellig fra alt han ellers havde med Sirius… det var… en blidhed. Han smilede til Michael.

"Tak fordi du prøver, Michael – men… ja, der er bare visse ord jeg ikke forbinder med Sirius. Bøsse er en af dem." Blid er et andet, tænkte han for sig selv, men i samme omgang: det var jo netop hvad han syntes han havde oplevet.

James virkede til at fylde hele sovesalen den lørdag aften han skulle på sin første date med Lily. Sirius lå afslappet med hænderne bag nakken og fløjtede frem for sig. Tøj fløj gennem luften i takt med at James Hidkaldte det. Peter sad lænet op af fodenden af James' seng og nikkede billigende til hver eneste ny kappe James trak på, selvom halvdelen af dem så forfærdelige ud. Sirius drejede hovedet. Remus lå fladt på maven på sin seng med hovedet hvilende på armene. Fuldmånen havde ikke været specielt hård natten før, men som altid efterlod den Remus træt og udmattet dagene efter.

"Accio gul kappe…" sagde James og greb kappen der kom flyvende mod ham. Sirius ville til at sige noget meget grimt, men Remus kom ham i forkøbet.

"James, ikke for at være uhøflig, men du ligner lort i den kappe – tag den mørkeblå… den fremhæver dit hår på en god måde…" Sirius stirrede med åben mund på Remus; det gjorde Peter og James også.

"Lægger du mærke til hvornår mit hår ser godt ud?" spurgte James; åbenlyst rystet. Remus sukkede opgivende og satte sig op.

"Nej, dit fæ – Johanna Caring sagde det til hendes veninde til ballet sidste år."

Sirius grinede. James så lettet ud og Hidkaldte den blå kappe Remus havde refereret til. Sirius nikkede også godkendende, da James vendte sig om. James gav ham en opadvendt tommelfinger.

"Hvad med dig, Køter – skal du ikke gøre dig klar?" James kørte fingre igennem sit hår med et forhærdet udtryk i ansigtet. Da han syntes det så rodet nok ud, hævede han et spørgende øjenbryn mod Sirius.

"Modsat dig, Krone, har jeg ikke brug for at gøre mig klar – jeg ser godt ud alle 24 timer i døgnet…" Sirius rejste sig og trak en ren sort kappe på. James snøftede foragteligt.

"Opblæste egotripper."

"Helt enig." nikkede Sirius og holdt døren åben. "Kommer du?"

James lavede himmelvendte øjne, men gik ud af døren. Peter råbte efter dem.

"Held og lykke."

James vinkede over skulderen, og Sirius vendte sig om i tide til at se Remus begrave hovedet i armene med et klagende grynt. Han sukkede og lukkede døren efter sig.

Dabih ventede på ham udenfor De Tre Koste. Hendes kjole var florlet og bølgede om hende i den lette efterårsbrise. Dens elfenbensfarve fremhævede hvor sort hendes hud var. Han smilede anerkendende til hende. Hun smilede tilbage med hovedet en anelse på skrå. Hendes hår var sat op og krøllede i store bølger om hendes ansigt. Fra hendes øre dinglede store guldørenringe. James vinkede til ham inden han og Lily forsvandt ind i kroen. Sirius nikkede i forbifarten.

"Så Potter fik endeligt scoret Evans." kommenterede Dabih. "Det var på høje tid."

"Du ser godt ud, Dabih." smilede han og åbnede døren for hende med et skævt smil.

"Tak, og i lige måde, Sirius." Hun gik ind. Hendes parfume kildede i hans næse i det han fulgte efter. Sirius satte sig overfor hende ved et bord ikke langt fra James og Lilys. Det så ud til at gå helt fint for dem, de var fordybet i samtale. Han vendte igen sin opmærksomhed mod sin egen partner. Dabihs øjne havde næsten samme brune farve som Remus', men selvfølgelig uden det gyldne skær. Sirius rystede let på hovedet og rynkede brynene. Hvorfor tænkte han på Remus nu? Med en kraftanstrengelse koncentrerede han sig helt om Dabih.

"Nå… hvad vil du efter Hogwarts?" spurgte han og prøvede at lyde interesseret. Madam Rosmerta kom hen mod dem; hendes hæle klaprede mod gulvet.

"Hvad vil I have?" Hun lod blikket glide op og ned af Dabih og blinkede så smilende til Sirius, der ikke kunne lade være med at smile stort.

"To ingefærøl?" Sirius kiggede på Dabih der nikkede. Rosmerta forsvandt op bag disken og leviterede to øl ned til deres bord.

"Jeg vil gerne være Healer." sagde Dabih og tog en slurk øl. "Eller forske i helende besværgelser, måske…" Hun lagde hovedet på skrå og øjnede ham gennem halvt lukkede øjenlåg. "Hvad med dig?"

"Jeg ved det ikke… endnu." indrømmede han og så ud af vinduet. Han kunne se to personer nærme sig. Samtalerne mellem de forskellige fremmødte på De Tre Koste var lav og mumlende – beroligende. Han sad med ryggen til døren, og kunne derfor kun høre klokken bimle lavt da den lukkede sig i. Dabih lod øjnene følge hvem end det var der var kommet, der spillede et lille vidende smil om hendes læber.

"De er søde sammen…" sagde Dabih og kiggede en sidste gang på personerne, Sirius ikke vidste hvem var, og smilede så derefter til ham. "Du er en af hans venner, ikke?" Sirius rynkede brynene og vendte sig halvt om i stolen. Oppe ved disken sad Michael Dawn og Remus og snakkede ivrigt sammen. Remus grinede lavt og rakte en ingefærøl over til Michael. Deres fingre rørte kort ved hinanden inden Michael drak af sin øl. Sirius vendte sig hurtigt om mod Dabih igen.

"Jo," svarede han kort for hovedet. "vi er venner, samme sovesal og sådan."

"Er det ikke ubehageligt at vide at han er bøsse?" Hun så igen over på dem. Sirius undlod at vende sig om og bed sig i læben for at undgå at spytte ud at han syntes det var mere ubehageligt at sidde sådan her og snakke om Remus med en helt fremmed.

"Næh…" sagde han dumt og drak en stor slurk af sin ingefærøl. "og ham og Michael er ikke sammen mere. Dawn fandt vist en anden."

Dabih nikkede, men virkede ikke overbevist. Sirius skiftede taktisk emne.

"Jeg overvejer at blive Auror." sagde han som et svar på det spørgsmål hun stillede for noget der virkede som flere år siden. Hendes øjne lyste op.

"Virkelig?"

"Ja…" Han vinkede efter Rosmerta og bestilte to ingefærøl mere. "men jeg tror jeg vil koncentrere mig om andre ting først…"

Remus' latter syntes at nå ham igennem al larmen lige meget hvor meget han prøvede at lukke det ude. Dabih og han snakkede om andre ting, han kunne ikke klart huske hvad, men det betød heller ikke så meget. Hun var køn når hun lo, og hun havde ikke en irriterende, høj latter som nogle af de andre piger han havde været ude med. Efter at han havde drukket et glas ildwhisky lod han blikket glide nedover hende prøvende. Hun smilede skævt.

"Parat til at gå?" spurgte han. Hun nikkede og rejste sig. Han kastede et blik hen mod Michael og Remus der stadig sad i dyb samtale. Michael lænede sig lidt tættere på Remus, deres blikke var låst sammen, og Remus lo mildt. Sirius skyndte sig efter Dabih ud. Det var begyndt at blive mørkt. Et par stjerne var at ane over Den Forbudte Skovs træer.

"Så, dine forældre er interesserede i astronomi?" konkluderede han mere end spurgte. Hun nikkede med et lille smil.

"Min far er muggler – han arbejder som astronom. Både mig og alle mine fem søstre har stjernenavne." Hun vendte sig mod ham. Det slog ham at hun var halvblods – ligesom Remus. Han forbandede sig selv for endnu engang at tænke på ham, men de havde nu utroligt meget tilfælles.

"Hvad er dine forældres undskyldning?" spurgte Dabih og lod tilfældigt en hånd glide nedover hans arm. Sirius så op. Flere stjerner var blevet synlige. Han vidste ikke hvorfor han lige pludseligt havde lyst til at fortælle hende det, måske fordi hun indgød lidt af den samme ro i ham som Remus gjorde.

"Alle i Black-slægten har stjernenavne. Stjerner lyser om natten og viser vej. Stjerner varer evigt. Ligesom Black-slægten. Eller det er selvfølgelig hvad min mor mener. Du skal ikke tage dig af det – hun er sindssyg." Hun tog hans hånd, og han lod hende. Han udsøgte sig Orion og fandt sin egen stjerne for foden af ham. "Sirius er det klareste objekt på himlen… et perfekt navn for den førstefødte i min generation af Blacks. Den der skal fører slægten videre…" han fnøs og så ned på hende. Hun trykkede sig ind til ham. Han lagde hovedet på skrå et øjeblik og lod derefter en finger stryge en forvildet lok væk fra hendes ansigt. Den hånd der ikke havde flettet fingre med ham trak nu hans ansigt ned mod hende.

Kysset var godt. Ikke fantastisk eller vidunderligt. Det var godt. Hans ene hånd kærtegnede hendes nakke blidt, hendes hænder krammede om hans skuldre. Det virkede helt ok. Efter et langt øjeblik han ikke helt kunne definere længden af, trak han sig tilbage. Hun smilede til ham. Han samlede sig længe nok til at smile tilbage.

"Hun vil gerne ind i Ministeriet for Magi… eller tage en mastergrad i forbandelser. Jeg siger dig, Køter, hun er fantastisk… eller, det vidste jeg jo godt, men mere fantastisk end jeg havde forestillet mig… og…"

Sirius sukkede. "Okay, James… jeg er med… hun er vidunderlig og du gifter dig med hende når I går ud af Hogwarts, og hun skal føde dig 10 børn, og I skal have villa og vovse… jeg er med, men hold nu din mund."

Peter snorkede. James rejste sig og satte sig på Sirius' sengekant. Det var begyndt at lysne udenfor. Remus var endnu ikke kommet tilbage.

"Hvordan gik det med dig og Mirzam?" spurgte Krone taktfuldt.

"Hun er helt fin…" mumlede Sirius. I det samme gik døren op og Remus kom ind. Han virkede glad. Med et lavt suk satte han sig på sin seng og kiggede over på dem.

"Nå, havde I to en god aften med jeres kvinder?" Han undgik Sirius' blik, og hans skuldre virkede anspændte. James nikkede, men begyndte ikke på en ny eskapade om Lily og hendes nye status som verdens ottende vidunder.

"Du så også ud til at hygge dig…" sagde Sirius og håbede det kun var ham der opfangede det bidende i bemærkningen. Det var det åbenbart ikke for Remus rejste sig.

"Faktisk, til din information, Sirius, havde jeg en fin aften… du så også ud til at klare dig helt fint." James så forvirret fra Sirius til Remus.

"Hey, hvad går der galt for jer?"

"Jeg troede du havde droppet Michael – har han ikke en ny fyr?" spurgte Sirius vredt.

"Jo, og jeg er ikke sammen med Michael – vi var bare ude at tage en øl som venner, ok. Men nu kan man heller ikke være bøsse uden at ville i bukserne på hver eneste fyr du drikker en øl med? Så har jeg godt nok ville i seng med dig mange gange…" Remus bed sig i læben.

"I var ellers i nærkontakt hver eneste gang jeg kiggede…" snerrede Sirius og rejste sig også. James prøvede at få ham ned at sidde, men han vristede sig løs og stirrede indædt på Remus.

"Og hvorfor angår det overhovedet dig, det er sgu da stadig mit liv!" Remus' hænder rystede og han knyttede dem sammen.

"Hvad med ham Kurt-fyren, Michael er sammen med… det er sgu da dig der er vores højere moralkodeks…"

"For sidste gang, Sirius, jeg er ikke sammen med Michael – for det første fordi vi bare er venner, for det andet fordi han er optaget og for det tredje fordi jeg er forelsket i…" Remus trak vejret dybt og bed sig i læben. Dagens første solstråle valgte at lægge sig tværs over hans ansigt, det gyldne i hans brune øjne glimtede. Sirius tøvede. "… en anden..." fortsatte han hurtigt og satte sig ned.

"Er du?" spurgte James og smilede prøvende. "En vi kender?"

Remus rystede på hovedet og lagde sig ned. Sirius havde på fornemmelsen at det ikke var svaret.

Remus var vant til at Sirius var sammen med en eller anden pige. Sådan var Sirius bare. Men for det meste holdte hans forhold allerhøjest et par uger, og så ville der sidde en pige med knust hjerte og hyle sammen med sine veninder nede i Storsalen til morgenmad. Men nu havde Sirius og Dabih været officielt sammen i halvanden måned – en rekord for Sirius' vedkommende – og han havde hørt mange af Dabihs veninder snakke ophidset om hvor perfekt et forhold de åbenbart havde. Remus kunne føle Michaels medlidende blik følge sig hver eneste gang han lidt for længe lod sit blik hvile ved Sirius bøjet ind over Dabih imens de snakkede om et eller andet meget interessant som alle pigerne ved Hufflepuffbordet følte trang til at le af. Og det at Michaels og hans blikke så tit mødtes affødte flere og flere skænderier mellem ham og Sirius. Aftenen før havde Remus valgt at sove nede i opholdsrummet, fordi han ikke kunne holde ud at høre mere om skønne, fantastiske Dabih. Hvis han havde haft lyst til at høre om vidunderlige kvinder, havde han valgt at sidde sammen med James.

Med et suk lagde han sin færdige Forsvars-stil fra sig og rettede ryggen ud. Lily sad lænet op af James på den anden side af bordet og kiggede op på ham.

"Okay, Remus?" spurgte hun. James kiggede op og hævede et øjenbryn mod ham. Remus trak på skulderen. Portræthullet åbnede sig og Sirius kom kravlende ind med Dabih på slæb. Remus lavede himmelvendte øjne og rejste sig. Lily sendte ham et spørgende blik som han ikke besvarede.

"Mirzam." hilste han. "Sirius." Sirius stoppede ham med en hånd på hans skulder. Han vendte sig med et træt suk. Dabih var allerede gået hen og havde sat sig sammen med Lily og James. Han ville ønske at hun ikke var så gode venner med Lily, nu kunne han ikke engang slippe for hende i sin egen opholdsstue.

"Michael står og venter på dig udenfor…" Sirius lød forbeholden.

Remus gik hen til portræthullet. Udenfor stod Michael lænet op af væggen, han så til siden og smilede til Remus, men smilet nåede ikke øjnene.

"Kom med ind…" sagde Remus og lavede et hovedkast ind mod opholdsstuen. Michael fulgte med ham ind. Remus kunne føle Sirius' blik på sig da han fulgtes med Michael op til deres sovesal.

Michael satte sig på hans seng og kiggede rundt. Han smilede af den stak bøger der lå halvt under sengen, halvt synlig. Han tog en op og læste på omslaget. Remus havde en nagende fornemmelse af at der var noget galt. Med hovedet på skrå betragtede han Michael opmærksomt.

"Elliott mener at jeg har noget kørende med dig… han…" Michael så pludseligt op. Han sukkede tungt. "Han har slået op…" Remus dumpede ned på sengen ved siden af ham og lod en arm glide om hans skulder.

"Fortæl mig om det – Sirius kører på det samme hele tiden… jeg sov nede i opholdsstuen i nat, fordi jeg ikke kunne holde det ud." Han smilede skævt til Michael som blinkede til ham.

"Jeg har jo sagt at han er vild med dig, ikke fordi jeg ikke forstår det…"

"Jeg tror stadig ikke du har ret…" svarede Remus langsomt. "Skal jeg tale med ham?"

"Er du parat til det? Jeg mener… hvis jeg nu ikke har ret kan det ødelægge det hele…" Remus var ikke sikker på hvad Michael plaprede om, før det gik op for ham at Michael troede at han talte om Sirius. Han lo og gav Michaels skulder et klem.

"Jeg mener – skal jeg tale med Elliott? Jeg er god til at lave hundeøjne…" Han ville til at tilføje at den eneste der lavede bedre hundeøjne end ham selv var Sirius, da døren gik op, og Sirius kom ind. Han stoppede op.

"Dawn." nikkede han og rejste et hånligt spørgende øjenbryn mod Remus. Uden at tage sig af at Michael var til stede, spurgte han spottende: "Så dig og Dawn var ikke sammen mere?" Han nikkede mod Remus arm om Michaels skuldre. Remus slap ham langsomt. Michael rejste sig.

"Undskyld mig, Black – jeg tror der er noget du har misforstået – ikke så mærkeligt, taget i betragtning at du er en sand Gryffindor: mere nosser, end hjerne og alt det der – men Remus og jeg er ikke kærester, og du burde efterhånden indse det. Min kæreste har lige droppet mig fordi han troede at jeg ikke var kommet over Remus endnu…" Han vendte sig mod Remus. "For resten sagde han at det er umuligt at leve op til en drøm…" Han blinkede. "Gæt hvem der var drømmen." Remus smilede et lille smil. Så rejste han sig og stillede sig ved siden af Michael.

"Hvad laver du overhovedet her, Sirius? Skal du ikke ned og underholde damen?" Han lagde hovedet på skrå. En tot hår gled ned i hans øjne. Sekundet før han irriteret strøg det væk, syntes han at det så ud som om Sirius kæmpede en indre kamp for at holde sin egen hånd nede. Michael smilede triumferende.

"Hvad sagde jeg…" sagde han og gik forbi Sirius der lignede en stenstøtte. "Hvis jeg ikke selv kan få talt lidt fornuft ind i knolden på Elliott, ville jeg være glad hvis du gad prøve – han er en fantastisk fyr, jeg har ikke lyst til at miste ham." Remus nikkede, og døren lukkede sig efter Michael.

Sirius stirrede på ham. "Hvad har han sagt?" Han lød nysgerrig. Remus tog en bog op og satte sig til rette på sin seng.

"Med hensyn til hvad – Michael har sagt en del…"

"Ha ha, Remus… han sagde; hvad sagde jeg? Hvad har han sagt?" Sirius blev stående.

"Bare at du er bøsse og forelsket i mig." Remus smilede hånligt. "Hemmeligt, selvfølgelig." Sirius' ansigt virkede udtryksløst, men Remus kunne spore en hvis uro dybt i hans øjne. Døren gik op igen, og Dabih kom valsende ind.

"Åh," sagde hun overrasket. "jeg håber ikke jeg forstyrrer noget." Sirius rystede på hovedet og så ned på hende da hun tog hans hånd. Remus smilede uvenligt til hende. Hvis hun vidste hvor meget hun forstyrrede. Hun var en pokkers torn i øjet hos ham. "Sirius, James spørger efter dig…" Hun trak lidt i ham, og han fulgte villigt med. Remus vidste hun løj. Han kunne høre det. Den sigende ikke-helt-stilhed da de lukkede døren efter sig, og det lave bump da nogen blev presset op af døren, fortalte ham at han havde ret.

Sirius syntes det gik helt ok. Dabih var nem at have med at gøre, de snakkede godt sammen, hun var en god kysser og ikke ligefrem dårlig i sengen, selvom han hver eneste gang han rullede ned fra hende følte der manglede noget – et eller andet; selvom han ikke kunne eller havde lyst til at definere hvad.

Det så også ud til at gå helt ok for James. Hans og Lilys forhold var faldet i hak. Han skulle med hende hjem til jul og møde "svigerforældrene" som han i spøg kaldte dem. Sirius grinede af det, men følte at han havde mistet bare en smule af den James han havde kendt fra de var 11 år gamle.

December var kravlet ind over Hogwarts som en tyk dyne af sne der gjorde det så godt som umuligt at komme frem og tilbage fra timerne i Magiske Dyrs Pasning og Pleje. Fuldmånen, som havde lagt i starten af måneden, havde været utrolig mild i sin behandling af Remus der derved var blevet efterladt i lidt bedre humør end ellers.

Fordi James skulle med hjem til Lily og holde jul, betød det at han selv skulle blive på Hogwarts. Ikke fordi det gjorde ham noget, ud over at Remus skulle hjem og Dabih også skulle blive. Sirius var ikke sikker på hvorfor dette irriterede ham, ud over at tanken om at spendere al hans tid med hans kæreste i 2 uger gjorde ham lettere syg.

"Jeg ved ikke hvad du klager dig over, makker…" sagde James der for fem minutter havde revet sig løs fra Lily – måske fordi hun skulle til time i Mugglerstudier. Sirius skulle også have været af sted, men han havde løjet sig syg og lå nu på sin seng og spiste et stykke chokolade. Han kunne vel altid kopier Remus' notater.

"Jeg bliver efterladt helt alene på Hogwarts i 2 uger, Krone – det er jordens undergang." sagde han med den mest klagende hundeagtige stemme han kunne administrere. James rullede med øjnene på en meget Lily-agtig måde. Sirius bestemte sig for at det _ikke_ klædte James at rulle med øjnene.

"Du kan vel tage med Ormehale hjem…" sagde James og smed endnu en bog om Quidditch til side som han allerede havde læst. Sirius snøftede foragteligt.

"Ud over at Ormehales forældre holder den store familie komsammen hver eneste jul, og jeg meget nødig vil hilse på hver eneste Pettigrew i England… og her taler vi altså om Peter, James – hellere 2 uger alene på Hogwarts." Han var glad for at Peter var til Spådom.

"Remus så da?" James lød opgivende. Sirius trak på skulderen. Han kunne ikke sætte ord på at tingene mellem ham og Remus var en smule underlige i øjeblikket.

"Jeg vil ikke spørge Hugtand om det… det er…"

"Spørge mig om hvad?" spurgte Remus da han kom ind og lagde sine bøger fra sig på sengen. Sirius sukkede, dette her var hvad han for alt i verden ville have undgået. James sendte ham et forstående og tilpas undskyldende blik.

"Jeg tænkte om…" Sirius tog en dyb vejrtrækning og tilkastede Remus et bedende blik. "… jeg kunne være hos dig julen over?" Remus smilede et varmt og forstående smil der fik Sirius til at smile skævt tilbage.

"Selvfølgelig skal jeg lige spørge mine forældre, men jeg tror ikke det er noget problem." Sirius kunne have givet ham et stort knus hvis ikke han havde været åben bøsse og hans ekskæreste havde kørt meget på at Sirius også var til fyre og forelsket i ham. Så i stedet sprang han op, klaskede Remus på ryggen. Remus grinede, fandt et stykke pergament frem og begyndte at skrive. James smilede til dem da han forlod sovesalen for at gå ned og finde sin rødhårede kæreste.

"Jeg tænkte på om du har kigget mere efter en lejlighed siden i sommers?" spurgte Remus henkastet uden at se op fra pergamentet.

"Nej, ikke rigtigt… hvorfor?" spurgte Sirius undrende. Han dumpede ned på kanten af sin seng igen og hvilede albuerne på sine lår. Remus smilede bare hemmelighedsfuldt og fiskede et lille stykke pergament frem fra sin lomme og forheksede det til at flyve over til Sirius. Sirius greb det og åbnede det langsomt. Det var et udklip fra en avis – en muggleavis at dømme efter det lille billede hvor intet bevægede sig. Det var en lejlighedsannonce. Sirius fangede Remus' leende blik.

"Den ligger ikke langt fra centrum af London. Der er en pejs – godt nok muret til, men det kan vi nok godt gøre noget ved, og jeg tror min far kan sørge for at få den sat til Susenetværket… du skal bare havde sendt en ansøgning – og ellers kan du jo Spektral Transferens, så det er ikke det største problem." Sirius blev bare ved med at stirre overvældet på ham. Remus fortsatte hurtigt: "Der er to værelser plus badeværelse og køkken. Det er billigt og…" Remus grinede gavtyveagtigt til ham. "det er tilladt at holde hund." Sirius sprang op.

"Hugtand – du er fantastisk." Og det smil Remus sendte ham; blændende og stort og uforbeholdent, var værd at folde sedlen pænt sammen og lægge den bag i en af hans skolebøger for. "Kan vi se på den i ferien?" spurgte han håbefuldt.

"Det var intentionen…" drillede Remus og forseglede sit brev. "Jeg smutter lige ned og poster det her til mine forældre."

Sirius følte sig gennemstrømmet af en varm følelse der næsten kunne sammenlignes med når han samlede magien i sig lige før han forvandlede sig til Køter.

Dabih var slet ikke glad for nyheden om at Sirius skulle hjem til Remus i juleferien. De stod som de to sidste tilbage i klasselokalet hvor de havde haft Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter, den sidste af Dabihs veninder havde skyndsomt trukket sig tilbage da hun havde set udtrykket i Dabihs øjne.

"Jamen – jeg blev her kun for din skyld!" sagde hun himmelfaldent og sendte ham et blik der skulle have været bedende, men fordi hun var så vred virkede det ikke rigtigt efter hensigten. Sirius sukkede.

"Så kan du vel ændre dine planer – det er vel ikke ligefrem fordi dine forældre vil jamre over at få dig hjem til jul." Han stemmefald var hånligt. Han var ligeglad. "Jeg skal se på den lejlighed i ferien, Dabih… ellers er den måske solgt, og den er perfekt."

"Tja, hvis du hellere vil bruge din jul sammen med en af dine venner end med mig, kan jeg selv uden det indre øje fortælle dig hvilken vej det her forhold går, Sirius!" hvæsede hun.

Sirius stirrede på hende gennem sammenknebne øjne. Hendes brune øjne skød lyn. "Hør her, du ved ikke en skid om Remus' og mit venskab. Vi har været igennem mere sammen end du overhovedet kan forestille dig, så prøv ikke at gøre dig klog på noget som helst…" Sirius stoppede op. "… og det er heller ikke fordi jeg behøver at forklare mig overfor dig. Det er et valg jeg har taget. Accepter det eller lad være, jeg er ligeglad."

Dabihs stemme var en oktav højere da hun svarede: "Kan du ikke se det, Sirius – det er så åbenlyst at han prøvet at tage dig fra mig… Han har aldrig kunnet lide mig."

"_Hvorfor mon?_" hviskede Sirius hen for sig selv. Dabih stampede i jorden, knuden af hår i hendes nakke faldt løst ned om hendes skuldre. "Hør her, jeg aner ikke hvad du snakker om – ok, Remus _er tilfældigvis_ bøsse, det betyder ikke at han falder for hver eneste fyr i en radius af 3 meter, vel!"

Hun fnyste. "Kan du ikke se det? Han er vild med dig – det er sgu da åbenlyst for enhver torsk… selv et grødhoved som dig kan vel indse at han er forelsket i dig."

Sirius ville til at give et vredt svar: "Jeg an…" Så stoppede han død og stod et øjeblik og stirrede frem for sig med vidt åben mund. Dabih så triumferende på ham. Han lod en skælvende hånd løbe nedover ansigtet. "Hvad mener du?" spurgte han endeligt efter al for lang tids rungende tavshed og et alt for stort, vidende smil fra Dabih.

"Årh Sirius, hvor dum er du? Den måde han nogle gange fanger sig selv i at stirre lidt for længe på dig i klassen… eller den måde han reagerer hver eneste gang du har haft en kæreste. Bare se hvordan han behandler mig." Hun satte sig ned på bordkanten og rakte en hånd, der åbenbart skulle forestille at være trøstende, frem mod ham. Sirius bed en bemærkning om at han ikke kunne forestille sig at Remus ville kunne lide hende lige meget hvem hun var sammen med i sig. Han lagde hovedet på skrå.

"Du lægger for meget i sådan nogle ting, Dabih. Og hvis det endelig var at Remus var forelsket i mig, _hvad han ikke er_, ville jeg ikke ændre mine planer… jeg tager med ham hjem til jul." Dabih stirrede på ham et kort øjeblik med noget der lignede tårer i øjnene.

"Fint," sagde hun så køligt. "tag med din lille kæreste hjem – jeg er færdig med dig…" Hun slyngede sin taske over skulderen og begyndte at gå mod døren. Og sådan endte Sirius' glorværdige forhold til Dabih Mirzam. Hun var den første pige der sluttede et forhold til ham – formodentligt også den sidste. Sirius stirrede længe ud på gangen gennem den åbne dør og tænkte med et grumt smil på præcist hvor ironisk det var at en pige som _hende_ havde et efternavn efter en stjerne hvis navn betød "Slagteren"…


	7. I Stemning

_7. I Stemning_

Sirius lod blikket hvile få minutter ved James' lidt trykkede udtryk da han stod overfor Lilys forældre. Hvis ikke det var fordi han var utålmodig efter at komme ud og se den lejlighed Remus havde fundet til ham, ville han have brugt lang tid på at godte sig over James' lille performance overfor Hr. og Fru Evans. I stedet vendte han sig om ligeså snart Lily og James havde vinket til dem en sidste gang og var begyndt at gå ud mod parkeringspladsen udenfor.

"Kan vi gå nu?" spurgte han. Remus og han havde klædt sig i muggletøj nu hvor de skulle til muggle-London. Det var mærkeligt at se Remus i andet end kapper og troldmandstøj, men egentlig passede det på mange måder fint til ham. Han lignede alle de andre teenagere der omgav dem. Sirius betragtede et øjeblik kontrasten mellem Remus' hud, hans gyldenbrune hår og den offwhite sweater han havde på. Remus så sig over skulderen, imens han bed sig i læben.

"Okay," sagde han og hankede op i sin kuffert som han havde gjort fjerlet før de steg af Hogwartsekspressen. Sirius gjorde det samme med sin egen kuffert der heller ikke vejede det mindste selvom alt hans tøj og alle hans bøger var stablet sammen deri. "den her vej."

Sirius fulgte efter. Han kendte udmærket London eftersom han havde boet der hele sit liv. Men ingen af hans forældre var kommet meget i muggle-delen af byen – faktisk havde han kun været rigtig omkring i muggle-London da han sidste år var på gaveræs med James, og da det jo var et gaveræs havde han ikke langt videre mærke til omgivelserne, så her måtte Remus være hans guide.

"Hvorfra ved du egentlig hvor vi skal hen?" spurgte han da de var kommet ud på gaden og stod og ventede på at kunne passere gaden. "Du har aldrig boet i London…" Remus smilede til ham over den ene skulder. Sneen var igen begyndt at falde og smeltede mod den sorte jakke han bar.

"Min mor boede i London indtil hende og far giftede sig. Hun arbejdede her indtil jeg var 5, så begyndte hun at gå hjemme. Jeg kom her tit sammen med hende da jeg var mindre – både fordi Skt. Mungos ligger her, og fordi hun er fuldstændigt skudt i byen." Remus trak i Sirius for at få ham til at følge med over da der blev et hul i trafikken. Sirius fulgte efter. Et øjeblik overvejede han hvad der var sket da Remus var 5 der gjorde at hans mor blev nødt til at gå hjemme. Før han kunne tænke tanken til ende begyndte Remus at gå ind imellem to blokke af grålige huse, Sirius kastede et mistænksomt blik mod den dystre sti og hævede et indikerende øjenbryn mod Remus.

"Har du fundet en lejlighed til mig i den skumleste del af London?" spurgte han drillende. Remus lavede himmelvendte øjne og begyndte at gå.

"Nej, dit fæ – så ville du aldrig kunne holde hund… det her er en genvej…" kaldte han over skulderen. Sirius satte i løb for at komme op på siden af ham. Efterhånden bevægede de sig forbi et par parker og hele miljøet blev mindre gråt og mere hvidt. Sneen var trådt til pløre de fleste steder, men ingen af dem tog sig af det siden deres støvler for forhekset til at modstå vand. De gik i stilhed ved siden af hinanden. Nu og da indskød Remus en bemærkning om et sted de passerede som der var en bestemt historie tilknyttet. Sirius indså at han nød at høre Remus åbne sig på den måde.

Endelig stod de foran noget der virkede som en ældgammel bygning. Der var 8 vinduer på den side der pegede ud mod en lille park på den anden side af gaden. Der kørte ikke mange biler fordi vejen var spærret for enden. Remus stoppede for foden af trappen op til hoveddøren der var af mahogni. Sirius kastede et kritisk blik op på bygningen.

"Det er ikke stort…" sagde han. Remus lo.

"Som sagt – to værelser plus badeværelse og køkken… du ville ikke få det bedre, Hr. Køter."

"Jeg må indrømme at det er…" Sirius kunne ikke finde et ord der helt beskrev det. Remus sendte ham et skævt sideblik der viste at han til fuldkommenhed forstod hvad Sirius talte om. Han begyndte at gå op af trappen. Sirius fulgte efter. Remus ringede på og ventede til der lød trin derindefra. Værten; en ældre, skaldet mand med et stort, krøllet skæg, betragtede dem mistænksomt. Remus skiftede næsten umærkeligt positur ved siden af Sirius, og uden den store forskel, bemærkede Sirius i hvor høj en grad han pludselig lignede en ung mand der var fuldstændig klar over hvor stor tillid han kunne indgyde. Værtens sure mine blev til et imødekommende smil.

"Ja?" spurgte han ikke uvenligt.

"Min ven her og jeg skulle ind og kigge på lejlighed 4." sagde Remus og smilede venligt. "Jeg håber ikke det er til for meget besvær." Manden åbnede døren helt og lod dem komme ind. Sirius stirrede et øjeblik fuldstændig paralyseret på Remus; han måtte nødt til at spørge senere hvordan han bar sig ad med at sno andre mennesker om sin lillefinger på den måde. Sirius var ret sikker på at hvis han var kommet alene, ville han ikke engang være blevet mødt af en åben dør.

Værten fortalte dem om den gamle dame der havde boet i lejligheden før, men som nu var død, og hvordan han ikke havde kunnet fået den lejet ud fordi der var nogle problemer med køkkenet og det varme vand. Sirius sendte et vidende grin til Remus – alt dette skulle der bare lidt magi til at klare.

Manden efterlod Remus nøglen med en instruks om at aflevere den igen inden de gik, medmindre de ville skrive under på kontrakten med det samme. Et øjeblik forstod Sirius ikke hvorfor manden talte til dem som om de begge skulle flytte ind. Så slog det ham.

"Det er kun mig der overvejer at flytte ind, Hr. -" Sirius smilede undskyldende og så på Remus der mimede _Perkins_. "Perkins." Hr. Perkins så en smule skuffet ud. Så nikkede han.

"Lejlighed 16 er også ledig…" sagde han håbefuldt, henvendt til Remus der bare rystede høfligt på hovedet. Manden nikkede igen, sukkede og overlod dem så alene i lejligheden. Sirius ventede bare på at døren skulle lukke sig efter ham.

"Så – han troede vi skulle flytte ind sammen?" spøgte han og kastede et næsten begærligt blik rundt i det kvadratiske, ikke specielt store rum de stod i. Remus grinede.

"Alle ser ud til at tro at vi er et par…" drillede han. "Nogensinde seriøst overvejet at gå til den anden side, Sirius?" Sirius fnøs, men grinede over skulderen.

"Selvfølgelig, men Peter har afvist mig flere gange, så jeg har opgivet alt håb." Remus grinede. Sirius kiggede ind i det lille køkken der lå op til det kvadratiske rum de var kommet ind i først. Halvdelen af tingene derinde ville han ikke få brug for alligevel. Køkkenet skulle nok gøre fyldest præcist som det var.

"Sirius, kom og se…" Sirius havde ikke engang set at Remus var forsvundet ud af køkkenet. Han fulgte lyden og kom til et rektangulært rum med et stort vindue. Remus stod lænet op af rammen og så ud til at være tabt i udsigten over parken de havde set på den anden side af gaden. Sneen derinde var kun trykket ned hvor barnefødder havde løbet, og en enkelt snemand havde set lyset i løbet af dagen. Sirius smilede. Da han kiggede sig om i soveværelset, som dette værelse åbenbart havde til hensigt at være, havde han allerede bestemt sig.

"Kunne du ikke se mig bo her, Hugtand?" spurgte han og lod en hånd glide henover en hvid væg. Remus smilede til ham, men sagde ikke noget. I stedet vendte han igen sin opmærksomhed mod parken på den anden side. Sirius fandt det sidste, det fjerde, rum. Hvis det kunne kaldes et rum. Badeværelset var næsten klaustrofobisk lille, men det gjorde ingenting. Der var en bruser, et toilet og en håndvask. Dette var den lejlighed han skulle have – ingen tvivl om det. Han gik tilbage i soveværelset for at annoncere sin beslutning og fandt Remus stadig lænet og af vinduets kant med et smørret smil om læberne.

"Jeg kunne lige se Køter rende rundt derude om sommeren…" sagde han, og hans øjne lyste af noget Sirius ikke helt kunne definere – måske var det endda bare lyset. Sirius stillede sig ved siden af ham og kiggede ud. Han kunne også godt selv se Køter befinde sig godt her.

"Jeg tager den." sagde han til vinduet eller Remus eller hvem ellers der nu lyttede. Remus grinede.

"Det vidste jeg du ville ligeså snart du sagde det om hvor småt det så ud udefra – du var allerede faldet helt og aldeles for det."

"Nej, jeg var ej." benægtede Sirius, selvom Remus havde fuldstændigt ret.

"Jo…" sagde Remus bare.

"Nej…" Sirius grinede udfordrende. Remus sukkede, men sendte Sirius et skævt smil.

"Vil Køter med ud og lege i sneen i parken?" spurgte han. Sirius stivnede, så drejede han hovedet langsomt og kiggede ud. Sneen så helt perfekt ud.

"Ja."

"Jeg går ned og henter kontrakten, så kan vi læse den igennem i aften… måske er der nogle smuthuller, du skal tage højde for… så kan vi tager herhen igen i morgen og skrive under hvis det er det du vil." Sirius vidste at det var dette han ville – og at det egentligt ikke var nødvendigt at vente til i morgen, men en bytur med Remus kunne altid være sjov, så han fulgte Remus uden et ord og ventede udenfor værtens dør imens han byttede nøglen til en lille bunke papirer der åbenbart var lejekontrakten. Remus ventede til hoveddøren havde smækket bag dem med at vandsikre papirerne hvorefter han forsigtigt stoppede dem ned i en sidelomme på Sirius' kuffert.

"Bold eller pind?" spurgte Remus og grinede til ham. Sirius nikkede mod en tyk pind der lå på jorden for deres fødder og Remus nikkede forstående.

Sirius trådte ind i et lille skur ved indgangen til parken og forvandlede sig.

Remus' vandafvisende besværgelse havde ikke kunnet gøre meget ved Køters gentagne vælten ham rundt i sneen, så da drengene flere timer efter begav sig mod Den Utætte Kedel hvor de skulle opholde sig indtil Remus' forældre kom og hentede dem næste dag, var de begge gennemblødte med røde kinder og dampende hår.

"Har du købt alle dine julegaver?" spurgte Remus da de havde fået forevist deres dobbeltværelse af Tom. Sirius smed sin kuffert fra sig, åbnede den og begyndte at grave rundt efter rent tøj. Remus gjorde det samme selvom han havde en smule nemmere ved at finde hvad han ledte efter siden hans tøj lå i pæne sammenfoldede stakke.

"Tja, jeg mangler til dine forældre – jeg tænkte om du kunne hjælpe mig?" Sirius trak sin sweater over hovedet, og Remus så taktfuldt væk. Mest for at undgå at komme til at stirre, som han havde fanget sig selv i at gøre mere end én gang når Sirius begyndte at smide tøjet. Remus trak en kappe frem og tørrede sit tøj med en hurtig varme-besværgelse hvorefter han tog kappen på. Da han var færdig stod Sirius og balancerede på et ben og prøvede at få sin ene støvle af. Remus grinede og sendte en forhekselse hen mod Sirius fod der fik støvlen til at binde sig selv op og stille sig pænt ved siden af den anden på gulvet.

"Blærerøv…" mumlede Sirius og trak en skjorte og derefter en kappe over hovedet.

"Du behøver ikke købe noget til dem, Sirius… de mangler ikke noget." sagde Remus og gik hen mod døren igen. "Vil du med ned og spise?"

"Hvad med en kur mod deres søns lycantropi?" spurgte Sirius med noget der både kunne være et grin og en grimasse. Hvis det havde været enhver anden end Sirius der havde sagt noget som dette, ville Remus havde følt sig ramt – såret, men fordi Sirius vidste hvad det gik ud på, gjorde det ikke noget. I stedet fandt Remus sig selv stående og storgrine til den sorthårede dreng foran ham.

"Måske kunne du give min mor et eller andet af det der sølv min halskæde er lavet af, jeg tror virkelig hun savner at have sølv i huset – hun havde fået noget virkelig flot sølvbestik i bryllupsgave af hendes forældre, men…" Remus holdt inde, da han indså hvad han stod og sagde. Han ignorerede det medlidende blik fra Sirius og vendte sig om. "Kommer du?"

Sirius sad afslappet lænet tilbage i sin stol med et glas ildwhisky foran sig. Tom satte et glas med det samme indhold ned foran Remus efter at have forhekset tallerkenerne med resterne af deres aftensmad til at svæve ud i køkkenet. Kontrakten lå gennemlæst og godkendt på bordet imellem dem. Hele stemningen var afslappet og venskabelig.

"Har du virkelig tænkt dig at blive advokat, Remus?" spurgte Sirius dovent. Remus betragtede ham over kanten af sit glas. Hans hår faldt elegant ned over panden på ham og skinnede i lyset fra den svævende lysestage lige over deres bord. Remus lænede hovedet ind mod sin arm som hvilede på stoleryggen.

"Jeg tror det ikke," indrømmede han blankt og så et udtryk af lutter overraskelse fare over Sirius' ansigt. Før Sirius kunne nå at spørge, fortsatte han roligt: "Ministeriet har lige vedtaget et nyt varulve-dekret." Sirius stønnede højt og tog sig til hovedet.

"Hvad er der galt med dem, hvad har de med…" sagde han højt, men tog sig så i det og sagde det næste ord lavere. "… varulve?" Remus trak på skulderen.

"De er vel bange for dem… men i hvert fald; det her går ud på at jeg skal igennem en ekstra-eksamen så jeg kan blive dømt egnet eller uegnet til at fungere i et normalt samfund – og så skriver de på mine afsluttende papirer at jeg er en varulv, så selvom min arbejdsgiver ikke går ind og tjekker på Varulveregistreringskontoret, ved han _hvem han ansætter_." De sidste tre ord vrængende han ud. Sirius så lamslået ud.

"Sig at du lyver og verden ikke er gået komplet i hundene." sagde han.

"De er gået i ulvene…" sagde Remus sarkastisk og hævede sit glas. "Og jeg vil gerne skåle på et samfund der har flere mure at banke hovedet ind i end de har muligheder…" Sirius smilede skævt til ham og hævede sit eget glas.

"Skål.." sagde han, og de bundede.

Dobbeltsengen i deres værelse havde ikke virket som et problem da de var ankommet fordi Sirius havde regnet med bare at forvandle den til to mindre senge, men efter hans eget 4. glas og Remus' 7. omgang ildwhisky var han ikke længere sikker på at det var en god ide for nogen af dem at prøve at ordne noget som helst med magi. Remus havde set ud til at have for øje at blive godt og grundigt stiv efter at have skålet på samfundet – nu lå han godt nuslet sammen under dynen, hans mund let åben, men uden at snorke. Remus snorkede aldrig – ikke engang når han var så fuld at Sirius måtte slæbe ham op i seng.

Sirius sukkede og prøvede at finde balancen efter at han havde trukket kappen af, et langt øjeblik stod han bare; i skjorte og boksershorts, henne ved vinduet der gav ham udsigt over Diagonalstræde.

Han vendte sig om igen og betragtede Remus i lyset fra halvmånen. Han så skrøbelig ud. Sirius gik hen og lagde sig på siden ved siden af ham, med tæppet trukket halvt henover sine ben. Det var mærkeligt pludselig at have ubegrænset tid sammen med Hugtand, han var vant til at det var James han kunne tale sådan med – og det var det også, på sin egen facon. James var stadig hans bedste ven, de var 2 alen af et stykke. De kendte hinanden ud og ind, men Remus… Sirius lod øjnene følge en rynke mellem Remus' øjenbryn, den havde samme form som når Remus tænkte meget koncentreret over en forhekselse i Forvandling. Remus var anderledes.

Sirius tænkte på det ur han havde købt i Hogsmeade til ham. Det var et guldur som ud over at vise hvad klokken var også viste hvilken fase månen stod i og hvor lang tid der var til fuldmåne. Han havde tænkt på Remus da han så det. Han havde købt det med Remus i tankerne, og nu skulle Remus have det i julegave.

"Du stirrer sådan på mig, Køter…" mumlede Remus og blinkede så hans øjne skinnede i det svage lys. Sirius rørte uroligt på sig, så smilede han beroligende.

"Tænkte bare på at det er ærgerligt at du er så fuld, ellers kunne vi have givet dig en snude og et par øre, og Køter og dig kunne have vækket hele byen med jeres tuden." Remus fnøs, allerede halvt i søvne igen.

"Jeg har det fint med kun at tude mod himlen én gang om måneden, tak…"

"Årh, vær ikke sådan en tøs, Hugtand." Hvis Remus ikke allerede havde sovet tæt, var Sirius sikker på at han havde kunnet starte en rask pudekamp på den bemærkning. Da han trak tæppet helt over sig tænkte han på hvad Dabih ville have sagt hvis hun vidste ham og Remus delte seng på Den Utætte Kedel. Hurtigt slog han den tanke ud af hovedet igen, mest fordi han ikke havde lyst til at mindes noget af det hun havde sagt, men også fordi han ikke var sikker på hvad han selv ville sige til det når han vågnede næste morgen.

Da Remus vågnede kunne han ikke bestemme sig for hvad der var værst; hans dundrende og fuldstændig uoverkommelige hovedpine eller smerterne i hans ryg fordi han havde ligget forkert hele natten. Han rullede om på ryggen og stønnede af smerte da hans forpinte ryg rettedes ud. Med et grynt tog han sig til hovedet.

"Jeg skal aldrig mere – nogensinde – drikke igen…" lovede han sig selv højlydt.

"Det overholder du alligevel ikke – hvorfor ikke bare lære det bedste middel mod tømmermænd af mesteren," grinede en stemme til højre for ham. Han drejede hovedet og fandt Sirius ligge på siden med en arm støttende under hovedet og betragtende ham indgående. "tilfældigvis mig."

Remus sukkede. "Hvad laver du i min seng?"

"Du var ret fuld i går – og jeg var heller ikke helt sober – jeg vovede ikke at forvandle selv den mindste sko til et tæppe…" Sirius grinede. "Og slet ikke sengen. Og Remus; du så så sød ud da du havde smidt dig _elegant_ på sengen og sov som en sten."

"Jeg er glad for at mine tømmermænd kan more dig…" mumlede Remus og lod en rystende, klam hånd glide henover sin pande. "For jeg kan virkelig ikke se det sjove i at føle mig som lort." Remus lukkede forpint øjnene. "Så vær venlig, gode mester og herre – udfri mig af min lidelse; hjælp mig." Han ville have nydt at høre Sirius le så tæt på ham i enhver anden situation; Remus kunne mærke hans vejrtrækning danse i små varme strøg over hans kind, men det skar sådan i hans værkende hoved at han kun kunne jamre sig lavt.

Sirius fandt sin tryllestav frem og lod spidsen hvile mod Remus tinding imens han mumlede noget. En kølig bølge syntes at glide ind og sprænge smerterne i stykker, pludselig var han vidunderligt klar i hovedet. Han drejede hovedet og smilte til Sirius.

"Tak."

"Så lidt."

Remus kom på benene og stavrede ud i badeværelset. Han vendte sig i døren og så på Sirius der stadig lå i sengen med øjnene fæstede ved ham. Han rødmede en smule.

"Vil du i bad først?" spurgte han for at skjule sin forlegenhed. Sirius rystede på hovedet.

"Har været – klokken er 12, Remus – jeg gav dig bare lov til at sove længe…"

"Jeg er dig utroligt taknemmelig…" vrængede Remus. Selv gennem døren han smækkede i efter sig kunne han høre Sirius grine.

Remus bestemte sig hurtigt for at London ikke burde føle sig sikker med Sirius Black løs i de overfyldte gader hvor alle møvede sig frem for at gøre de sidste juleindkøb.

"Det er lige før jeg fortryder at jeg allerede har købt gave til James – han ville kunne undre sig i timer over den her dims." Sirius svingede med en plasticdukke. Da den i det samme hengivent sagde _Moar_ til ham, slap han den med et overrasket udtryk. Remus gik hen og samlede dukken op og lagde den på plads på hylden.

"Det er noget piger leger med, måske kunne du give den til ham som en opfordring til Lily." Sirius lavede en hånlig grimasse. I det samme fik han øje på en butik på den anden side af vejen og for derover, uden hensyn til bilerne. Remus stønnede anstrengt og fulgte ham. Da han nåede derover stod Sirius med næsen presset mod ruden til en cykelforretning hvor en stor, sort motorcykel var udstillet. Remus kastede et blik fra Sirius' henførte ansigtsudtryk til motorcyklens blankpudsede udstødningsrør og vidste at han stod overfor et styk solgt Sirius.

"Den er vidunderlig…" sagde Sirius bare da Remus prøvede at trække ham med. Remus rullede med øjnene.

"Så er det godt at du ikke skal bo så langt herfra…" sagde han. "Kom nu, mine forældre henter os om en time, vi skal have skrevet din kontrakt under."

Sirius sukkede, kastede et sidste længselsfuldt blik på motorcyklen og fulgte Remus. Remus tilkastede ham et lille smil over skulderen.

Da de nåede frem til huset, havde Sirius købt to lysestager i samme materiale som Remus' halskæde til hans forældre. Remus fik charmeret værten bare lidt mere og fik derved indhentet en tilladelse til at holde "stilfærdig fest" i weekenderne. Han betragtede Sirius stå lidt og fumle med kuglepennen før han med sin stejle, skæve håndskrift satte sin signatur på papiret. Værten tog en kopi af den med en kopimaskine der stod på hans kontor, og som Remus kunne se Sirius havde meget svært ved ikke at stå og glane interesseret på. Remus gav ham en albue i siden, rakte ham kopien af kontrakten og med et hurtigt smil til Hr. Perkins trak han Sirius med ud.

"Hvordan gør du det?" spurgte Sirius forundret da de begyndte at gå tilbage mod Den Utætte Kedel hvor Remus' mor snart ville komme og hente dem i bil.

"Gør hvad?" Remus så uskyldig ud, men et skævt smil afslørede at han godt vidste hvad Sirius talte om. Han så til siden og betragtede Sirius der grinede gavtyveagtigt til ham.

"Årh, hold op Hugtand, vi ved begge at du ikke er nogen engel – hvordan snor du mennesker som ham rovdyret der rundt om din lillefinger uden mere end at smile?" Remus gik lidt og overvejede hvordan, det rigtige svar var vel at det var en forsvarsmekanisme han havde udviklet med tiden – bad dem i distanceret venlighed så de ikke spørger om ting du ikke vil svare på; men det kunne han ikke fortælle Sirius.

"Hmm, det ligger vel alt sammen i min dyriske tiltrækningskraft…" svarede han i stedet med et grin. Sirius stoppede et sekund hvori Remus nåede at komme flere meter foran. Grinende kom han op på siden af ham.

"James skulle have hørt dig side det – han ville kunne fyre den samme af overfor Lilys forældre." Sirius sendte ham et bredt smil ved tanken. Remus grinede, men tilføjede eftertænksomt:

"Jeg tror ikke Lilys forældre bliver det store problem, de virker til at være virkelig stolte af hendes magiske kundskaber, hvorimod hendes søster, efter hvad hun har fortalt mig, synes det er… unaturligt."

Sirius hostede, og Remus tilkastede ham et sideblik.

"Unaturligt?" Sirius så uforstående ud. Remus himlede med øjnene.

"Jeg ved godt hvad din familie tror skellet mellem de to verdener er til for Sirius, men det er ikke kun for at holde mugglerne ude – det er for vores egen skyld også. Kan du huske da Professor Binns fortalte os om hekseafbrændingerne i 3. år?"

Sirius rystede på hovedet og smilede drillende til Remus. "Prøv ikke at fortælle mig at du kan…" sagde han drillende.

"Nu er det nu engang sådan at jeg synes Magiens Historie er ret spændende, hvis man ved hvordan man ikke skal falde i søvn til Binns stemmeføring, og jeg har lært at holde mig vågen." Remus smilede let. "Men i hvert fald, hvis mugglerne fandt ud af at vores verden eksisterede, ville der kunne ske to ting – Et: De synes det er det bedste der er sket siden bilen blev opfundet, tager os som slaver og tvinger os til at gøre alting med magi for dem. To: De bliver bange for hvad vi ville kunne gøre ved dem og brænder os af, som de gjorde i Middelalderen. Intet af det er specielt ønskværdigt."

Sirius snøftede foragteligt: "Nu kan man jo altså gøre flammer fuldstændig uskadelige." Remus stoppede.

"Det var et billede, Sirius – de har andre måder i dag. De har pistoler, de har…" Remus tænkte på den tortur hans mor havde fortalt mange af flygtningene havde gennemgået som hun havde behandlet i sin tid som psykolog. Magi kunne gøre meget, men troldmænd var ikke umodtagelige for slag og spark og det der var værre. "Og ja," fortsatte han da han kunne se at Sirius ville til at nævne alle de forsvarsbesværgelser han kunne komme i tanke om. "vi har mange måder vi kan beskytte os på, men det ændrer ikke på at man nogen gange ikke kan trække sin tryllestav hurtigt nok." Remus begyndte at gå videre. Sirius gik i stilhed ved siden af ham.

"Så det er ikke kun den anden vej, ikke kun nogen troldmænd der vil skade mugglerne… der er også…" han fuldførte ikke sætningen, og han behøvede det ikke.

"Tja, det er ikke så stort et problem, fordi der ikke er mange der kender til vores verden medmindre de selv er en del af den af den ene eller anden grund." Remus smilede til Sirius. "Du kan føle dig helt sikker." Sirius lo en gøende latter der var så karakteristisk for ham.

"Jeg er ikke bange."

"Jeg ved ikke… nogle af de ting min mor har fortalt mig er ret skræmmende." Remus drejede hovedet og så på noget bag ved Sirius' spørgende blik. "Min mor var psykolog på den sydafrikanske ambassade, dengang hun arbejdede. Mange af de flygtninge der kom derfra havde været udsat for tortur. Cruciatus kan drive dig til vanvid af smerte, men nogle af disse ting… det var…" Remus kunne ikke sætte ord på. I stedet fortsatte han: "Min mor behandlede en mand der havde sat i fængsel dernede i 2 år. Han var blevet tvunget til at stå på brændende kul, og hvis han trådte af, ville de skyde hans datter. Til sidst væltede han af, og de dræbte hans datter for øjnene af ham. Ud over at han aldrig kom til at gå ordentligt igen, så var hans fuldstændig psykisk nedbrudt." Remus så ligeud imens han gik. Han kendte til smerte, hans månedlige Forvandlinger gjorde ikke mindre ondt bare fordi de andre var der – han gjorde mindre skade på sig selv, men selve Forvandlingen var forfærdelig. Han kendte smerte.

"Hvad skete der med manden?" spurgte Sirius i en afdæmpet tone der slet ikke lignede ham.

"Regeringen lod ham blive i landet i 3 år, men så ville de sende ham tilbage. En uge før hans afrejse begik han selvmord."

De stod foran Den Utætte Kedel. En rød bil holdte et stykke derfra og ventede på dem. Remus nikkede hen mod den.

"Der er min mor, vi må hellere gå op og hente vores ting."

Sirius kunne godt lide Fru Lupin. Hendes smil da de hilste høfligt på hinanden mindede en del om Remus', og hendes hår havde præcis samme farve. Hun havde brune øjne, et par nuancer lysere end hendes søns og hendes skikkelse var den feminine udgave af Remus'.

"Vil du blive meget sur hvis jeg fortalte dig at du ligner din mor?" hviskede han, så kun Remus kunne høre det, da de havde sat sig ved siden af hinanden omme på bagsædet af bilen. Remus rystede med et grin på hovedet og holdt øje med sin mor i bakspejlet.

"Nej, det har jeg fået af vide hele mit liv." Sirius kiggede ud. De havde bevæget sig et godt stykke udenfor London. Forstæderne med deres store villakvarterer strøg forbi for hans øjne. Snart blev også disse afløst af stadig længere afstand mellem hvert hus. Remus havde åbenbart fulgt hans blik, for han pegede ud mod horisonten.

"Jeg bor i en lille by, midt imellem en stor skov og stranden – til tider ville jeg virkelig ønske jeg havde hund…" Sirius grinede til ham og lod et fornøjet blik glide over snedyngerne på markerne de kørte forbi.

"Det lyder skønt." grinede han. Han fangede Fru Lupins blik på dem i bakspejlet, der var latter at spore i hendes øjne. Han smilede skævt til hende.

"Remus har fortalt mig at du bor hos James indtil du finder din egen lejlighed." spurgte hun ind, ikke nysgerrigt eller påtrængende – Sirius kunne mærke at han kunne undlade at svare hvis han ikke havde lyst. Men det gjorde ham ingenting.

"Ja – men nu har vi fundet en lejlighed i London… så James kommer ikke til at hænge på mig så længe endnu. Det var virkelig et kup…" Og med en sigende rullen af øjnene tilkendegav Remus at han godt vidste hvad snakken resten af køreturen kom til at handle om. Sirius rakte tunge af ham.

Remus' værelse var opryddet, det var det første Sirius rigtig lagde mærke til. Bare det i sig selv adskilte allerede hans og James' værelse fra Remus'. Sengen, der stod op af den væg hvor vinduet var, var redt. En hylde med bøger (sat i alfabetisk orden, opdagede han senere da han kiggede efter) optog en anden væg. På den tredje væg hang der et stort maleri. Sirius stod et langt øjeblik fastfrosset med sin kuffert i hånden og betragtede det. Det bevægede sig ikke som et troldmandsmaleri ville have gjort, faktisk var han ikke engang helt sikker på hvad det skulle forestille. Han kunne finde former mellem de mange farver der hvirvlede rundt mellem hinanden, men hvad de forestillede syntes hele tiden at være lige uden for hans rækkevidde. Remus' mor fangede hans blik.

"Dit første møde med abstrakt kunst?" spurgte hun nysgerrigt og smilede venligt. Sirius nikkede og gik tættere på, hvilket bare gjorde farverne endnu mere ubestemmelige. Effekten var interessant, han kunne lide det.

"Hvem har malet det?" spurgte han. I det samme kom Remus ind med sin kuffert. En kat fulgte i hans hæle.

"Mig." svarede han. Sirius stirrede først på katten, så op på Remus med et chokeret blik. Remus smilede. "Se ikke så overrasket ud, Køter – det er noget min mor tvang mig til at gøre da jeg var mindre, som en del af at holde sig opdateret med hvad der skete indeni mig – psykisk – og så begyndte jeg efterhånden at kunne lide det." Fru Lupin smilede let og lagde hovedet på skrå imens hun betragtede billedet.

"Kan man se ud for et maleri hvordan folk har det følelsesmæssigt?" spurgte Sirius forundret, rettet mod Fru Lupin som så ud til at være fordybet i tanker.

"Ja," svarede hun simpelt. Remus klemte sig forbi hende og lagde kufferten på sengen ved siden af Sirius'. Katten havde allerede krævet sig en plads oppe i hovedenden hvor den med store, gule øjne holdt øje med Sirius. Han prøvede af al magt at tilbageholde den knurren der var ved at bane sig vej op af hans hals, men kunne ikke. Katten hvæsede let af ham til svar. "Kan du ikke lide katte?" spurgte Fru Lupin overrasket.

"Sirius er mere en hundeperson, mor." svarede Remus for ham. "Maleriet som du spurgte om, handler ikke så meget om hvad du maler – faktisk er det lettere hvis personen du skal analysere maler abstrakt. Det handler om farver, former – sammensætninger." fortsatte han hvor hans mor havde sluppet. Sirius nikkede og kiggede igen interesseret på billedet.

"Faktisk lige med det billede…" begyndte Fru Lupin. Remus afbrød hende hurtigt.

"Du skal ikke engang begynde, mor – du har måttet give op overfor det for flere år siden." Han så på Sirius og skyndte sig, ved synet af Sirius spørgende mine, at forklare: "Dette var det første jeg malede… da jeg var 5 år gammel. Hun har aldrig helt kunnet analysere det." Igen 5 år, tænkte Sirius. Han måtte snart finde ud af hvad der var sket da Remus var fem. Han syntes også han så et flygtigt udtryk af dyb smerte fare over Fru Lupins ansigt før hun vendte sig for at lade dem være alene.

"Far kommer hjem ved 8-tiden." sagde hun og lukkede døren efter sig. Remus satte sig på sengen og nussede katten under hagen. Dens spinden var dyb og gennemtrængende. Sirius bestemte sig for at han ikke kunne lide den – overhovedet.

Remus så op, som om han havde fornemmet hvad Sirius tænkte. "Dette her er Stella." præsenterede han. Sirius fnyste bare og forvandlede sig. Katten hvæsede og sprang op i vinduet. Remus sukkede og klappede Køter på hovedet. Sirius forvandlede sig tilbage.

"Må jeg ikke se den famøse skov?" spurgte han ivrigt. Han havde lyst til at komme ud og løbe. Ligesom han havde gjort i parken. Det var sjovt at være Køter sammen med Remus.

Remus grinede. "Ok… men du må ikke forvandle dig før vi er derinde." Sirius nikkede velvilligt. Træerne han kunne skimte for enden af den mark der var udsigt over fra Remus' vindue var dækket af et tykt tæppe af sne og så utrolig indbydende ud.

Remus' mor havde sat dem af på hjørnet af den gade hvor Sirius' nye lejlighed lå. Begge Remus' forældre havde givet Remus ret i at det ville være nemmere hvis de overnattede den sidste nat dér og derfra selv kom med HogwartsEkspressen næste morgen.

Ferien var gået hurtigt. Og nu stod han her, den sidste dag i ferien før de skulle tilbage til et fortravlet liv med skole og lektier og prøver. Sirius havde nydt den stille jul hos Remus' familie. Aftenen før julemorgen havde han og Remus pyntet juletræet på muggle-vis sammen med Remus' mor (der havde dog sneget sig et par drillende forhekselser ind i løbet af aftenen, hvilket havde resulteret i en duel midt i stuen).

Julemorgen, efter at de havde udvekslet gaver, spenderede Sirius i køkkenet sammen med Remus hvor de prøvede at stjæle mad fra Fru Lupin. Når hun lo over deres mange mislykkedes forsøg, så hun yngre ud end hun havde gjort resten af tiden hvor han havde været der. Ligheden mellem hende og Remus var direkte slående, når hun sendte ham et overbærende smil. Han havde fanget sig selv i at føle sig en smule skræmt.

Dagene efter var han og Remus faldet ind i en fast rytme. De tog en aflevering hver dag efter frokost. Sirius grinede ved mindet om dagen der var dedikeret til eliksirstilen. Remus var elendig til eliksirer, og Sirius havde nydt at se Remus opgive over hver eneste paragraf i deres bog, for i stedet, med en rask besværgelse, at starte en slåskamp mellem hans eliksirbog og magiske dyrs pasning og pleje-bog (som var lettere voldelig). Sirius havde bestemt sig for at han kunne lide Remus i det humør.

Sirius lukkede tankerne ude og leviterede gaven fra Remus op på væggen i soveværelset i sin lejlighed. Med et svirp af sit håndled fik han maleriet til at sætte sig fast på væggen. Billedet Remus havde malet til ham, var en blanding af forskellige blå og rødlige nuancer – en figur trådte frem i udkanten, men som med maleriet på Remus' værelse, kunne Sirius ikke definere hvad det var. Men han nød kontrasten af farverne mod den hvide væg, der nu så meget mindre bar ud. Rummet virkede beboeligt selvom billedet var det eneste der var der ud over Remus' og hans egen kuffert. De ville være væk i morgen. Sirius tilkastede maleriet endnu et blik. "Det kan være godt at være i besiddelse af ting der forbliver det samme uanset hvad der sker…" havde Remus fortalt ham med et smil da han havde pakket gaven op.

Han smilede selv og kiggede ud af vinduet. Et halvt år tilbage på Hogwarts – ét semester… så var det slut. Han kunne huske da lille Sirius Black på 11 år var trådt igennem Hogwarts' døre første gang. Hans skoletid havde virket som en evighed. Sirius rynkede på brynene og lænede sig op af væggen ved siden af vinduet. Døren til hans lejlighed gik op. Han kunne høre noget falde til gulvet, og Remus der bandede lavt. Sirius gik hen til døråbningen og så ud i stuen – der nu indeholdte et tæppe og en potteplante, begge gaver fra Remus' forældre – Remus sad på gulvet og lod øjnene scanne Profettidende. Ved siden af ham lå en halvåben plasticpose hvor en flaske var trillet ud fra. Sirius kunne se gulduret blinke fra omkring hans håndled. Remus sukkede, tog flasken op og åbnede den med et sving af sin tryllestav. Uden at sige mere satte han flasken for munden og tog en stor slurk.

"Når du drikker på den måde, ved man der er noget galt." kommenterede Sirius og snuppede flasken fra Remus' hånd. Han tog selv en slurk. Remus sukkede tungt og kom på benene. Med et vredt blik på avisen i sine hænder, begyndte han at læse op:

"_Millicent Bagnold; Minister for Magi, har netop underskrevet en ny vedtægt der gør det umuligt for Mørkevæsener at tage testen i Spektral Transferens. Efter at en vampyr der støttede I-Ved-Hvem i sidste uge dræbte en troldmandsfamilie i Irland, har ministeriets folk debatterede om det ikke er nødvendigt at der kommer nye restriktioner på områder omhandlende Mørkevæsener. Læs mere s. 11. _"

Sirius sukkede også og gik hen og skuldrede Remus let. "Det er jeg virkelig ked af Remus." Remus så ikke op, men berørte bare avisen med spidsen af sin tryllestav, hvorefter den forsvandt i en røgsky.

"Lad os drikke os fulde…" sagde han. Sirius tilkastede ham et bekymret blik, men Hidkaldte sin gave fra Peter – en stor kasse med troldmandsslik – og rakte den med et ironisk smil til Remus.

"Ikke på tom mave." sagde han. Remus lo og tog et stykke chokolade som han skyllede ned med en slurk af vodkaflasken.

Remus gjorde plads til at Sirius også kunne sætte sig i vindueskarmen. Det var lige før midnat. Månen var snart ved at være fuld igen. Det var en næsten fuld skive på himlen. Han sendte den et hadefuldt blik. Sirius satte sig med ryggen mod den modsatte karm så deres ben rørte ved hinanden i den snævre plads.

"Du er fuld…" sagde Sirius med en stemme der afslørede at samme tilstand gjaldt for ham selv. Remus nikkede, han ville ikke engang prøve at benægte det.

"Når vi er færdige på Hogwarts regner jeg med at flytte ind i lejlighed nummer 16." sagde han og rettede blikket mod Sirius der i længere tid havde siddet og stirret på ham. Han sank en klump og koncentrerede sig om ikke at tænke på at Sirius lår hvilede mod hans eget. Uroligt så han til siden.

"Her i bygningen?" spurgte Sirius undrende. Remus lod et blik feje henover gulvet der var overstrøget med tomme ølflasker og papir fra alt det slik de havde blandet sprutten med. Deres tredje vodkaflaske stod midt imellem dem i vindueskarmen.

"Ja, Hr. Perkins har sat den i mit navn, jeg kan flytte ind i løbet af sommeren." Hans øjne mødte igen Sirius' der var som to stykker glitrende kul i lyset fra månen. Sirius' hår havde et skær af ravneblåt. Hans skjorte stod åben i halsen, så det øverste af hans bryst var bart. Remus sank endnu en klump og knyttede sine hænder hårdt for ikke at række frem og lade fingerspidserne glide nedover den blege, glatte hud.

"Hvordan får du råd til det?" Remus så op i tide til at betragte Sirius lægge hovedet tilbage og tømme deres anden sidste vodka-flaske. Hans hals lyste hvidt mod den mørkere skjorte.

"Mine forældre har sparet op siden jeg blev bidt, så jeg har penge nok til at kunne klare mig til dagen og vejen indtil jeg finder et eller andet job…" Remus lod blikket følge et par der vandrede forbi med armene om hinanden. Manden havde kort, mørkebrunt hår der virkede næsten sort.

"Det kunne være fedt." lød Sirius' stemme. Remus så over på ham. Han var hoppet ned fra vindueskarmen for at hente den sidste vodkaflaske. Remus gled også ned og stod et øjeblik og støttede sig mod væggen. Sirius hævede flasken.

"Skål på…" Han holdt inde, og Remus følte hans øjne borer sig ind i sine egne. "… os!" Remus fulgte med et næsten hypnotiseret blik Sirius løfte flasken og sætte den for munden. Han prøvede at fortvivlet at få styr på sine tanker, på sit hjerte der bankede hurtigt og hårdt mod hans bryst. Sirius kom hen og lænede sig op af væggen ved siden af ham, før han rakte ham flasken. Remus tog den og drak grådigt, fast besluttet på drukne sine tanker. Bare for i aften. For sent indså han at han kunne mærke Sirius' kropsvarme som en kappe mod sin side, og Sirius' blik der brændte mod hans ansigt.

"Måske har Dawn ret…" mumlede Sirius og lod en hånd stryge en lok af Remus' hår tilbage. Hvor hånden hvilede mod Remus' hals, brændte hans hud hedt. Han sugede luft ind og drejede hovedet en smule for at møde Sirius' blik. Øjnene der mødte hans var brændende. Remus blev stående, lammet. Sirius så et øjeblik overvejende ud; så spurgte han, næsten som talte han til sig selv: "Dabih påstod at du er forelsket i mig… er det rigtigt?" Remus ville benægte, men før han kunne tage den beslutning mærkede han at hans omtågede hoved nikkede bekræftende. Sirius trådte et skridt tættere på, Remus indså at deres ansigter kun var 10 centimeter fra hinanden. Han hev efter vejret, og følte at han var ved at drukne. At han var ved at blive fanget i noget langt udenfor hans kontrol, og han kunne ikke lide det.

"Sirius, jeg…" begyndte han, men da Sirius hånd ved hans hals gled op så Sirius tommelfinger kunne stryge kærtegnende henover hans kindben, holdt han mund. Han blev stående uden at røre sig. Sirius' anden hånd, noterede han svagt, var begyndt at glide undersøgende op under hans trøje.

"Måske er jeg også ved at blive forelsket i dig…" Sirius sænkede stemmen. Han trådte hen foran Remus og lænede sig længere frem. Remus kunne føle hans vejrtrækning som varme pust over hans egne læber. Det var foruroligende vidunderligt. Hånden der før havde haft travlt med at undersøge Remus' ansigt, fandt nu vej om til hans nakke hvor det begravede sig i hans hår. Sirius' anden hånd gled legende henover Remus' maveskind. "Måske er jeg virkelig bøsse…" Sirius var nu så tæt på at Remus på de udvidede pupiller med klarhed kunne sige at Sirius var mindst ligeså fuld som han selv.

Remus' vejrtrækning blev hurtigere da lyset igen fik det lille stykke bare hud ved Sirius' skjorteåbning til at springe frem i hans øjne. Tøvende lod han en hånd følge Sirius' side op, henover hans bryst og op til hvor skjorten stod åben. Huden virkede silkeblød mod hans fingerspidser. Han udstødte et knapt hørligt suk. Og da var det at Sirius lukkede den sidste afstand mellem dem og kyssede ham.

Remus' tanker var en tåge af indtryk. Faste læber mod hans egne. En hånd der gled undersøgende op af hans bryst og fulgte hans ar med fingerspidserne. En hånd der trykkede ham tættere ind mod den velkendte og dog helt uudforskede krop. Læberne der nu åbnede sig og… Remus' hjerte sprang et slag over da han indså at dette var Sirius. Og ham. Ham og Sirius… med en svag stønnen mødte han Sirius' tunge på halvvejen. Han lod sig skubbe op mod væggen, og fingrene fandt af sig selv ud af at knappe resten af knapperne i Sirius' skjorte op. Hans hænder fulgte konturen af Sirius skuldre da han skubbede skjorten ned. Derefter kildrede han med langsomme cirklende bevægelser huden ved Sirius' kraveben og lod håndfladerne pirrer hans brystvorter da han med hænderne presset fladt mod Sirius' bryst lod dem glide nedad. Sirius' stønnen var som et åndedrag mod hans mund, et åndedrag der smagte af alkohol og den helt specielle smag af Sirius, som Remus' syntes han havde kendt i evigheder uden nogensinde at havde oplevet den.

Ulven knurrede tilfreds indeni ham – og det var måske det der gjorde ham bange og fik ham til at skubbe Sirius fra sig. Et øjeblik stod han med hovedet hvilende mod væggen bag ham og prøvede at få vejret. Sirius stod få skridt fra ham og betragtede ham undrende. Med en hånd der rystede strøg han sit hår væk fra ansigtet og undlod at se på Sirius da han i få skridt var ude af lejligheden.

Månens næsten fulde skive der lyste ned på Remus imens han fandt vej gennem Londons gader var en hånlig påmindelse om at det hele ligeså godt kunne have været en drøm. Ligeså umuligt. Ligeså uopnåeligt.


End file.
